Eva
by sugardrago1
Summary: A Captain of the police is sent back to the Third age. What awaits Eva during her journey across Middle Earth? Death? Love? Pain? What is her secret? Who knows. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is the beginning of where Eva's story begins I hope you like it ^_^_

_I don't own any of the characters but Eva._

_Enjoy!_

Eva sat at her desk waiting for a call. She tapped her bitten nails against the pinewood with her hand pushing up against her cheek to keep her head up. Her midnight black hair pulled up into a long sloppy pony tail and laying over her shoulder, the tip touching the desk. Her ice blue eyes stared off in the distance as she was in her own little world.

"Captain, we have an emergency. Need you now!"

One of the police officers, Kevin McCathern, yelled running past the Captain's office. Eva brought back into her own reality, jumped up from her seat, grabbed her gun, and got in the car to go to the site. She was in the seat next to Kevin.

"What's the status?"

"Robbery. Five hostages. Threatened to be killed if we come close."

Eva gritted her teeth and glared as they got to the site. She jumped out the car with gun in hand. She could see into the building and the outline of the hostages. For some reason her eyesight and hearing were terrific. Looked like two suspects and five victims. Captain Eva stood at her full height, which was only 5"2', next to the towering Kevin and looked around to see if there was anyway she could get in.

"Found it. I'll go through the air vent and take them out from the inside."

Kevin looked over with concern.

"Be careful Captain, please."

Eva nodded and snuck around to the air vent she had spotted on the side of the building. She tugged at the metal covering and pulled it off. She slipped her body in so she could crawl to where the victims where.

"You can do this, Eva."

She reassured herself. Eva crawled as quietly as she could, making tiny creaking noises as her knees went onto the cold metal of the vent. Finally, she got to the room the people where in. The air vent came out next the victims and just out of sight of the two people with guns. She quietly pushed it out and got next to one of them. It was a teenage boy, around 6"3', with shaggy black hair. Eva put her finger over her lips to tell him to be quiet and pulled out her gun. Her and the kid were behind some kind of desk, must have been an insurance thingy or something, she didn't too much care at the moment. All that was on her mind was to get these people out safely. With the loaded gun, she snuck a peak at the two men keeping them captive. They were yelling at this woman and her child. Eva's eyes got bright as her anger soared through her body. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the mother.

"Don't think I wont pull the trigger!"

The woman screamed in fright and covered her baby. Eva couldn't stand here and watch it like this. She abandoned her position and sprinted in front of the woman as the man pulled his trigger. Eva grunted as the bullet pierced her side. She crashed into the wall in front of her and crumbled to the ground.

"What?!"

Number One, he shall be called, yelled.

"How did a police officer get in here?"

"She'll die in here, anyway. Keep the others quiet!"

The other man walked over to the hostages and the kid Eva told to "shush" jumped up and opened his mouth to say something. The man shot him in his leg without a second thought. The young boy quickly fell down, grasping his leg in pain. Number One headed towards Eva and pointed the Colt Revolver at her head. Eva was panting, holding her side. She was in so much pain that her vision was getting blurry.

"You're a cutie. Too bad it ends this way."

His face was too blurry to make out. He was in all black. The pain was intense. So intense. Eva heard someone scream, "No!" The sound of the revolver going off was the last thing she heard before she slipped into the dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was still black, but Eva was so comfortable.

"It's so soft."

She whispered and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but she was lying on the golden leaves of a forest floor. The sun pushed through the thick canopy of trees and caressed her face. Eva pushed her self up into a sitting position. She tried to think back to what happened. Where she was? Nothing came to her head. No memory of anything. Eva looked down to see a gun next to her and was still in a blue uniform. She had a small holster for the gun strapped around her waist. She quickly slipped it in and stood up. Her legs shook badly and she leaned against a tree for support. When she finally came to her senses, a wonderful noise reached her ears. Water! She grinned from ear to ear. Her throat was absolutely parched. It felt like it was withering and cracking it hurt so badly. She quickly ran to the sound, pushing her limbs till her muscles screamed in agony. The river was now in sight and she pushed harder, her muscles tightening, Eva fell to her knees at the rivers edge. She cupped her hands, got a handful of water, and brought it to her dry peach-colored lips. She gulped it down like a ravage animal. Once she was done, Eva looked down at her reflection. Her ice blue eyes stared back and her midnight black hair was a mess with little twigs in it. She giggled.

A voice calm yet stern voice came from behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. Eva bit her lip and turned around to see an arrow pointed at her. Her mouth dropped when she saw who was pointing the arrow at her. She could care less that the person held her life in his hands. He was gorgeous, beautiful, flawless, and just indescribable. His eyes were like the ocean, such a deep and gorgeous blue. Part of the angel's golden hair was tied back and braided into a halo to stay out of his eyes and let the rest fall down to bout his elbow. The sun brought out his beautiful features. He said something in some weird language and Eva tilted her head confused, almost like a child. He walked behind her and grabbed her wrist harshly, almost certain to bruise, and tied them behind her back. The angel said something else in whatever language he used. Eva could care less; she was just stunned. He walked back in front of the woman and looked at her strangely. Like a beast, that really hurt her pride, but it was true. He was a beauty and she was the beast. She looked back up at the man with pitiful eyes and he glared with his blue ones. So beautiful, even with whatever emotion his eyes held. He yanked on what he had her hands tied with, pulling her forward. Eva followed him quietly to where ever he was leading her. She followed him like a lost puppy with gazing, adoring eyes.

It had been hours of no sounds, except those the forest made, and just walking. It was almost dark now and the man, no angel, stopped. He pulled some things out of his pack, like camping stuff. He said something again in that deep masculine voice, and Eva swooned. He was perfect. She must have died and gone to heaven. His muscles could be seen through the light shirt he was wearing and every move he made, Eva studied ferociously. Her ice blue eyes followed his every move in awe as he laid out two blankets. He looked back at her with cold eyes but a hint of softness came through. They heard a sound behind them and Eva jumped. The angel's grip got tighter on the rope her hands were bounded to. Something was out there. The man took out a long knife and looked at Eva.

"He's going to kill me!"

Was the first thought in Eva's mind, at least her death would be by someone beautiful. Surprisingly, he cut the rope and tossed the knife to her, as if saying fight. Fight. Eva knew she could do that. She pulled out the gun and aimed it where the man's arrow was aimed. He looked over with interest at the metal object in Eva's hand. Eva glared in front of her as she heard footsteps coming. Something caught her ear, but it was from behind them. Her immediate reaction was get back to back with the man and aimed her gun. Everything all of a sudden went white and Eva felt something pierce the side of her neck. She went to place her hand there, but almost instantly she fell to the ground; couldn't keep her eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva started to gain conscious but still hadn't opened her eyes. This going unconscious thing was getting way too old. What ever she was on was silky and plushy. She turned over on her right side and cuddled into what she guessed were blankets. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Good morning."

A wise, deep voice said and Eva's eyes shot open. She rolled off the bed with a grunt as she hit the cold, wooden floor. She brought her face just so where she could look over the bed, kind of like a kid that's scared to see a monster on the other side.

"Who are you?"

She asked and glared at the old man in the chair next the bed. His white beard, nicely groomed, was down to his chest and so was his long white hair. He was in a white outfit with a grey cloak off to the side.

"There's nothing to worry about, child. I shall not hurt you."

Eva didn't move but just sat there on her knees looking over the bed.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled.

"I'm Gandalf. I know you're wondering where you are. You're in Rivendell, home of the elves. You were hit with an orc's poisonous dart. Legolas got you here just in time."

Her hand flew to her neck where a small bandage was placed. Elves? Eva looked at him funny and scoffed.

"Elves? But, there's no such thing."

Gandalf smiled.

"Then what are you, child?"

"I'm a human, just like you."

A tint of amusement was in the old man's eyes.

"Feel your ears."

The old man stated. Eva raised her small hands to the side of her head running it over her ears. Pointed ears. What? When did that happen? Her eyes widened.

"You are not a full elf, though."

Eva just sat there in shock. What all was this?

"You were born in this city, young one. You betray powers not many can obtain. We need your help. The soon-to-be Fellowship of the Ring could use your help."

Eva glared again.

"Why should I trust you?"

"What else do you have to lose?"

Gandalf smirked. He was right. She had no memory of anything except the gorgeous angel who had apparently saved her.

"Now get back in bed and stop looking at me like that."

Eva obeyed and got back into the soft bed and covered up with the silk blanket. The room was rather large. There was a huge window on the other side with the curtains closed, the chair Gandalf was in, the king sized bed she was in, and two bedside tables, beautifully crafted.

"Elves, huh?"

He nodded.

"We sent you to the other world so you would not be killed."

"What world? Who was going to kill me?"

Eva's head was spinning. What the hell was going on? Other world? Elves? Gah.

"A evil creature we call the Shadow."

Eva had chills run down her back and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, it only hunts certain people. We have no idea why it chose you."

Eva nodded as a fear swirled in her eyes.

"Let's let you look around, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Eva walked as close as she could to Gandalf as they went through Rivendell. Beautiful was an understatement to this place. Everything was skillfully crafted. The buildings were beyond anything she had ever seen. The scenery was unheard of, yet she was scared. Loneliness filled the woman's heart. She was an outsider here. Her hair wasn't perfect like these "elves," hers was frizzy, her complexion wasn't as smooth and perfect, she had small scars, her posture no where near theirs, Eva slouched a lot and she didn't have a completely flat stomach, she had a pooch. She hadn't a perfect figure. She was short, 5"2' to everyone else's 5"7'. Her hair was long that was about all she had in common with these beyond beautiful creatures and she wanted to get it cut. Eva started biting her nails once again out of habit.

"Where's the blonde?"

Eva's eyes looked up at Gandalf as she still bit her nail. Gandalf looked down at her in a joking manor.

"Legolas?"

Eva nodded picturing the angel once again. She turned scarlet. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she met him. Those oceanic eyes, perfect muscles, beautiful hair, gorgeous everything.

"I guess."

"He is in Mirkwood. He is fine."

Another elf walked past and looked up and down at Eva's short frame. The elf's long brunet hair flowed past her hips, her green eyes sparkles in the sunlight, and her slim figure was model status. She put Eva to sham

"Why am I here Gandalf. I don't know you. I don't know them. I'm not no talented one like you say. I don't know where I am. I don't even remember where I am from."

Eva's southern accent leaked through like it normally did when she was scared or nervous. She stopped walking and felt like she was going to pull her own hair out. Gandalf stopped walking too. Eva began to pace back and forth.

"I do not belong here, man."

Eva pulled out the badge she had found in her pocket. Having no idea what it was she looked at it closely. It said "LAPD" with Captain written underneath. It was black with golden writing and in a shield shape. Eva gripped it and shoved it close to his face. This must have been where she had been in this other "world" he spoke of.

"I have to belong there. I just want to go home. I know this isn't home."

Gandalf looked at her with pity in his grey eyes.

"I cannot send you home."

"Well, screw you. I'll find my own way home!"

Gandalf started to say something but Eva stomped off angrily, her eyes began to water blurring her sight. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can make my own way home. I don't need that son of a-"

Eva grunted as she hit something and fell on her butt. She looked up to see a pillar with elegant marble design. It had what looked like a story. Dragons were flying over villages, people on the ground with swords and pitchforks in their hands. Eva leaned to the right as she sat there on the ground and saw three more pillars of the same type. She stood up and put her hand on the white column and walked to the other running her hand along it. She stopped and looked up it. The design went all the way to the top. She went to the next one. It had a dragon on it also; laying on the ground.

"You look just as lost as me."

She whispered. Eva looked past the pillars and saw an open gate. A way out! She looked at her surroundings. No one. Eva took another look at the black gate, which had the sharp pointed arrow shapes at the top and was as gorgeous as the rest of this place.

"If Gandalf can't take me home. I'll find away myself."

She whispered and sprinted out of the gates, out of Rivendell. The word loneliness had no meaning until now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Run Eva!"

She whispered under her breath, as her legs felt like they were getting heavier, tightening underneath her ready to explode. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she sprinted away from Rivendell, the place of all the "perfect people". Little flashes of a slightly messy office came into her head. Cluttered files covered the top of it, a television was mounted in the corner of the room, and pictures of her and some guy with short, spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes adorned the walls. Eva suddenly tripped over a tree root and landed straight on her face. Certainly wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. She was a major klutz but, now, she just didn't feel like getting up or even moving. Eva just rolled over on her back and laid there. Tears ran down the side of her face onto the soil underneath her leaving little damp dots on the ground.

"I want to go home."

She bit her lip. Eva felt something wet hit her nose, then, it started pouring down rain. She just closed her eyes. She didn't have the strength or motivation to move. Her black hair clung to her face and her clothes were soaked. Eva heard heavy footsteps behind her but really didn't care.

"Captain what is that?!"

Someone yelled and the footsteps stopped close by. At least ten people were there. Eva squinted her eyes shut as she heard the deep masculine voice. One set of footsteps walked towards her and stopped right at her head.

"It is a woman?"

The man, whose voice wasn't quite as deep as the other man's, whispered. It was only drizzling now, the water dropped off the leaves onto the ground. Someone else walked over; he had to be heavier than the one standing at her head.

"Get her some water!"

His voice was a lot deeper than the others. The one at Eva's head knelt down and caressed her cheek. His hand was callused, rough, and warm against her.

"It will be ok, now."

"Faramir, here."

Eva heard something being passed over and the man at her head, "Faramir" she could tell by the rustle of his wet clothes. Faramir scooted closer and lifted her head up. He rested her head on his chest. Which was firm and well toned underneath his wet shirt. Something was pressed to Eva's lips and a little water rushed into her mouth and she swallowed rather greedily.

"There you go. You will be fine my lady."

The man next to him looked down at her. Her face was scratched up, a complete mess. Eva opened her eyes finally and looked up at the man who was giving her something to drink. He had long, curly, orange-blonde hair, grayish eyes, and facial hair like he was starting a beard. He was adorable in her eyes. The man next to Faramir moved closer. He was super scruffy looking, his hair was a brown, greasy mess, and his brown eyes looked harsh. Eva's first reaction was get up and start to run. That man sent a bad vibe towards her. Eva jumped up quickly, her legs protesting and pushed off sprinting straight. One of the two there took off running after her, which one she had no clue. It sounded like the littler one and the heavy one just stayed put. Briers tore at Eva's face and pants legs. She didn't know him. He could be like Gandalf! She wanted home, not to go back there! Not back to where the "perfect people were!" No, not this time. She pushed herself harder.

"My lady! Halt, I will not hurt you!"

Eva snorted.

"Every bad guy says that"

She thought. He was gaining on Eva quickly and she tried to run harder, but failed. The young man jumped in front of her, not giving her enough time to stop. Eva collided with him very hard and they both fell to the ground. Eva got her fall cushioned by Faramir. He grabbed her wrist and held them tight as she lay on top of him.

"It is alright my lady. I mean you no harm. Trust me. I want to help."

He panted.

"Do not call me that. My name's Eva not my lady."

Eva glared at the man as she looked down on him. He was too cute, though. It was kind of like the feeling when you first meet this cute new boy; her heart just melted. Faramir chuckled.

"Alright Lady Eva."

Eva stood up grunting and lent a hand to him. He looked at her in shock and took it, standing up.

"That is not very lady like."

Eva shrugged.

"Do I look normal to you?"

He looked her over and took a deep breath and rubbed his chin.

"Not exactly, but-"

"Just cause I stopped does not mean I trust you and I am NOT going back to where I just came from."

Faramir's eyes got wider. He was not use to a woman talking to him, especially a woman this short. Her hair was in a mess and clung to her scratched face. She had a toughness about her most women did not, yet a fear of a lot. She looked lost, as in did not know where to go or what to do. She had weird clothing on. A button up blue shirt with cargo pants on. Faramir was not use to this one bit. She was "different."

"Understandable, but I do not trust you either."

Eva just giggled for some reason. It was kind of like he was getting defensive and acting like a five year old. Faramir blushed. He must have been the shy type. He raised his hand to his mouth and coughed.

"Well, may we go back to the others and make camp? You are soaked and will catch a cold if you do not and I do not want to hear you sniffling a lot."

Eva nodded.

"I don't like them or know them. So I will not stick around."

Faramir just turned around and started walking and Eva followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva was close behind Faramir as they walked into camp the men had built while Faramir chased Eva down. It was tiny, sort of. The little beige tents pitched up close together in a semi circle with a tiny fire in the middle. The men were around it on logs for seats, drinking and laughing with booming voices. It was dusk now and the clouds had a pink color in the sky and made her shadow in front of her very long.

"Finally got her?"

The evil looking man asked. Eva looked him up and down.

"I'll call him Mr. Creepy!"

She thought and giggled to herself softly and Faramir looked over his shoulder as she did so. He had a look of Are-you-mental? Mr. Creepy looked at Eva strangely.

"What is wrong with her?"

Faramir shrugged. Eva looked around the camp with curious eyes. Most the men were looking at the three of them. Some had jealously swirling in their eyes, others lust, and some just looked stupid. Eva smiled and waved widely. All of them looked at her weird and turned around back to what they were doing, which of course was drinking and acting like total fools.

"I am Boromir, Son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor."

Eva tilted her head to the side. Who the heck was Denethor and what is Gondor? Eva raised her eyebrow.

"Good for you. I'm Evangeline, Eva for short."

Evangeline Isabella to be exact. Boromir glared at the girl, since the remark was somewhat sarcastic and rude towards royalty. His hand was on the hilt of his sword. Faramir was still in front of her as if like a human shield.

"What of your family?"

Eva looked around breaking eye contact with him.

"Dunno. "

Everything was still so fuzzy. Boromir glared sliding his sword a little farther out of its sheath.

"I have no idea who my family is."

They both gave an understanding "Oh" and Boromir snorted. He whispered something in Faramir's ear. Even with Eva's superior hearing, she wasn't _that_ good. Faramir glared and Eva just stood confused.

"Yes, Brother."

Faramir grabbed Eva's arm softly and lead her along.

"Lady Eva you will be resting in my tent tonight."

Eva looked up at the tall man next to her.

"What about you?"

"I will be outside."

Eva stopped quickly making Faramir trip slightly. He looked back, lost. Eva had a stubborn look on her face.

"Nu uh, you're staying in a tent too. I'm not stingy."

Eva crossed her arms.

"But it is not-"

Eva tapped her foot.

"You're staying in your freaking tent, too."

Faramir chuckled.

"You are a mess."

Eva snorted and Faramir lead her to his brown tent. It was by its lonesome self in a corner next this huge pine tree in the back. The semi circle of other tents weren't to far off, but still.

Eva looked at Faramir who was in front of her.

"Is he that lonely?"

She asked herself as he walked in. Eva stood at the door and looked around. At leastm it was peaceful. Eva slowly walked in as Faramir was taking his boots off next a blanket, which was on the floor.

"Why so alone?"

He looked up at her and smiled softly, kind of fake looking, though. He really looked alone.

"I am just like that."

Eva nodded and looked down.

"I know that feeling."

"Would you like to talk about it? If not it is quite alright."

Eva shook her head. Faramir looked down.

"I never knew my mother either, honestly."

Eva looked up and sat on blanket Faramir just sat on and patted his back.

"Looks like we are in the same boat."

Faramir looked at her confused.

"I do not understand. We are not in a boat."

Eva sighed. Ugh. No one understood her.

"Eh, it's nothing."

Faramir still had that puzzled look on his face, almost child like.

"If it is nothing, why are you frustrated?"

Eva glared at him and knocked him upside his head. Faramir made a weird noise and rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"What did I do?"

Eva couldn't help but laugh. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. His hair was all in his face and that puzzled look was still there.

"I'm going to sleep. You need rest too."

Faramir nodded and Eva took off her black boots and put them next to Faramir's.

"May I have a knife?"

"No. I do not trust you near enough for that."

Eva pouted.

"Well, if I die it's your fault. Meany Butt."

Faramir looked at her and kind of stuck his neck out.

"What is Meany Butt?"

Eva just crawled onto the farthest side of the blanket, curled up and closed her eyes.

"Night…Meany Butt"

He just looked at her weird again and laid down on the other side.

"Goodnight, my lady."

"It's Eva!"

Faramir just scoffed and closed his eyes. Eva had a small smile on her face but she wasn't going to sleep tonight. She felt like it wouldn't be a good idea, because something, she had no idea what, but something wasn't right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours had passed since Faramir had fallen asleep. She could hear his breathing come in long deep breaths. Eva was looking at the side of the tent seeing the moonlight cast shadows from the tree onto it. The wind was rather harsh to it tonight. Eva sat up slowly, making sure not to wake Faramir. She looked over to make sure he was still in his deep slumber and smiled softly. He was still on his side with a blanket over him snoring softly. Eva pushed herself up to her feet. Not making any noise, she walked over to where he had put his sword and a long hunting knife. The sword was slender, but it looked heavy, well for her anyway. She grabbed the steal knife and walked out the tent. Making sure the flap didn't make too much noise. The men had put the fire out the embers were still glowing softly. Eva could hear the snores of men in their camps. The wind rustled with the little pieces of her black hair that had fallen out its ponytail. Eva's eyes glanced over everything she could see. Eva suddenly heard footsteps behind her and swung the knife in an upward motion meeting someone else's with a shower of sparks.

"I knew you were a spy!"

It was Mr. Creepy. Eva was scared out of her mind as the force from his blow sent her to one knee. He had the evilest look in his brown eyes as he pushed harder against the knife. Eva held the hilt with two hands pushing back as hard as she could muster yet the knife was still coming down, coming closer to her head.

"I'm not a spy!"

Boromir pushed harder straining Eva's muscles. Eva's arms were shaking badly as he continued putting more weight onto her.

"You are a spy of Saron's!"

Eva was panting as she pushed against his blade.

"No, I promise I'm not! Faramir!"

Eva screamed his name. Footsteps were coming from behind them. They couldn't have been Faramir's, though. Faramir wasn't that heavy. Eva pushed again with what little strength she had and heard someone clash swords behind her. Boromir jumped back relieving Eva's arms. She quickly stood up as her arms felt like noodles. Faramir was behind her and had jabbed his sword into this ugly creatures stomach, blood oozing over his hand and the hilt. The monster was a brownish color with warts and open wounds everywhere. Eva was shaking uncontrollably. She had never seen something like this, something this evil.

"What is that?"

Eva whispered. Her voice cracked in fear.

"Orc."

Boromir stated simply.

"Well done, brother."

Faramir pulled his sword out of the ugly things body and it instantly fell to the ground dead. Boromir grabbed Eva's arm and pushed her hard to his brother. Faramir caught her before she fell to the ground dropping his sword. Eva instantly dropped the knife and her legs gave out.

"You let a spy with us."

Faramir looked down at the girl in his arms with disbelieve in his eyes.

"I am not no spy! I have no freaking clue who you are even talkin' about, you freaking moron!"

Eva yelled. Boromir walked over to her and slapped her in her hard face. Eva gritted her teeth and went to kick him in his nuts, but Faramir pulled Eva behind him. She went to run at him, but Faramir still held her back.

"She is not any spy we have heard of. She can barely use a sword!"

Boromir snarled, the idiot dropped his sword and ran towards his own brother. Eva pushed Faramir out the way and Boromir's brother fell to the ground and rolled. Boromir ended up tackling Eva instead. They both hit the ground and Eva grunted loudly in pain. He was so heavy and it felt like he was crushing her. She couldn't breathe. Eva lifted her right leg since her left was pinned and pushed against Boromir's body. Eva heard a bunch of footsteps.

"There's more!"

Eva struggled as Faramir scrambled up to his feet and kicked Boromir off her. Eva rolled over and quickly stood seeing a bunch of orcs headed their way. They weren't in formation; instead they were running like a bunch of fools. Eva froze and raised an eyebrow.

"God, they ugly!"

She screamed in her head. They heavily were running towards the camp, couldn't see the details because it was dark. But, their outlines were clear. Eva ran to the other tents screaming.

"Get to your post, men! Get up! Get up, now!"

Faramir and Boromir stood with their swords ready. Eva looked around looking for her one and spotted a tiny sword. It was next to the fire pit and sparkled as the moonlight hit it. Eva dashed towards it and quickly grasped its hilt and she scrambled into a position. The men were dashing around getting their swords, but the orcs were already upon them.

"May God have mercy on our souls."

She whispered. Eva slashed up at the orc charging at her slicing its chest wide open. Blood splattered on her blue uniform turning some parts purple. So many more were coming. The men were yelling as the orcs over took the camp. Eva was slashing and piercing everything she could, trying to keep from losing her life. A sword was hard to wield when you have no idea how too. She was just trying to stay alive. Eva heard a scream and turned around fast to see Boromir holding his side in pain as an orc stood over him, sword raised.

"He deserves it for how he is."

She thought she shook her head.

"That's just wrong."

Eva looked down and saw a tiny dagger next her and she did the first thing that came to her mind. Throw it at the ugly thing. Eva scooped it up and flicked her wrist making the knife go towards the orc. One problem. The hilt of the dagger hit his head, not the pointy part. Why did things have to look so much easier than they were?! Eva's eyes got wide. This dude looked different from the rest, he was….bigger. He had different white designs on his face. Maybe a higher rank? She had no clue. The creature lowered its weapon and turned away from Boromir towards Eva. Boromir passed out and fell flat to the ground. The orc snarled evilly and raised his weapon again and started running towards her.

"Uh oh."

Eva whispered and turned around to run from him. His heavy foot steps behind her. She turned around to look behind her and saw nothing. Eva skidded to a stop to try to hear something over her heavy breathing, but nothing could be heard. Eva looked around everywhere.

"Must of lost him."

She whispered. Eva leaned over trying to catch her breath as the sun rose over the tree line. Eva leaned back up to see the evil creature right up on her bout to swing his sword down and cut her in half. Eva screamed loudly covering her ears and closing her eyes. Eva fell to her knees. She felt like such a coward. The orc grunted in pain and Eva heard a loud thud. She opened one eye and saw a blood covered Mr. Creepy. He still had the sword in his hand stained with blood as he stood over her and the orc was on the ground. His eyes then made contact with Eva's.

"He's going to kill me!"

She screamed in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Boromir's eyes were cold as ice as he glared down upon her. Eva had opened both of her eyes in fright and was sliding back, wanting to get away, but too scared to run. Every time she scooted back Boromir took two steps forward. He lifted his sword up to her throat the sharp point pressed in cutting her slightly. She gulped.

"Boromir! Eva!"

Eva heard Faramir yelling. His voice was full of worry and concern. Boromir gritted his teeth and lowered the sword, but not before he left a tiny cut. He leaned down and offered her his hand. She gasped as she looked up at his hand then up to his face. The only emotion he had on his face was the glare he was giving her, which was evil...

"Do not expect to be so lucky next time."

He snarled. Eva heard footsteps again and looked at the direction they were coming from. Thank God. It was Faramir. He was sprinting over to them and stopped when he was next both Boromir and Eva. Faramir looked down at Eva and knelt next her as Boromir took back his hand. Boromir clenched his hands into fist trying to control the anger. Eva looked closer at him and saw the faint, wet stain of blood running down his side. Faramir placed a hand on Eva's shoulder. He had blood splattered all over him and little cuts on his face and arms, Eva didn't see anything major.

"Eva, are you alright?"

Eva just nodded; too scared to talk, honestly. Her eyes looked wild and she was shaking like crazy.

"How are the men?"

Boromir questioned and grimaced. Boromir was in a good bit of pain because of his wound. Faramir looked down at his face trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"We lost three, Vincent was one of them. One is badly injured and I doubt he will make it."

Eva looked at Faramir who turned his face away from her. Him and Vincent must have been close friends or something; the look on his face doesn't come that easy. Unless, you lose someone close.

"That is the cost of war, you lose people. Get over it."

Eva glared at Boromir and he walked off while holding his side. That man was evil and Eva knew that as a fact. Eva hugged Faramir tightly as soon as Boromir was far enough away. Faramir's body was just stiff and almost cold. Eva could feel his tightened muscles pressed against her, but he didn't hug back or anything. She was on her knees now as he was still in the same position.

"Eva, you need to get out of here before something happens to you, too."

Faramir said it so soft Eva barely heard and it worried her.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

Faramir shook head fiercely and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to say something he would regret or either didn't want to say, cause it seemed to pain him as he thought about it.

"Please, just run."

Eva could not agree to that. Where else could she even go?

"And go where?! I am staying with you, you meanie butt."

Faramir was blood red in his face and his eyes dull. Those grey eyes lost their shine. He was hurt badly emotionally and she could tell.

"Please, Faramir."

Faramir looked down and turned his back to Eva. Eva's heart felt like it was breaking in two. Someone turned his back on her again. A quick image came up in Eva's head then was gone. It was a man with short, spikey, blonde hair wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The surroundings were white though. He had a tattoo on his arm. Who was that? Eva's eyes go wide.

"Please don't leave me here."

Faramir glared at the ground and bit his chapped lip as something wet dripped off his nose. A tear?

"I have no choice. You are safer this way."

He started walking quickly, his fists were clenched and his head was hung to where his orange-blonde hair hung in his face. Eva stood there in her blood-covered uniform, her eyes burning as his figure got smaller and smaller. This is why she never trusted people easily; they always leave. Eva looked down at her black boots. You can't trust any one.

"Maybe it is better if I am alone. No one gets hurt that way."

Eva turned on her heel and went to pick up the sword she dropped on the ground and drug the pointed end behind her, leaving a line along with her foot prints in the wet ground. Where would she go now?


	9. Chapter 9

Eva had been walking for almost a day now. She felt alone and hurt. She felt numb and did not really know where she was going. Just blindly walking with the sword still dragging behind her. What was she honestly to do? She didn't even know where she was. Well, beside the fact she was in a really cluttered forest. She was surprised she hadn't run into one yet. She groaned as she continued walking. Something caught her ear and it was approaching fast, way too fast for her to react. Before Eva even really knew what was going on, something collided with her and knocked her to the ground. Two grunts came out and something was on Eva's chest. She had hit her head on a tree stump and let out a yelp. Eva got a tremendous headache and opened one eye and everything spun; trees were going in circles and the thing on her chest was swaying. When everything started to clear up she realized it was a little body on her and she screamed.

"Oh my God it's a freaking midget!"

The midget jumped up and Eva scooted back against a tree quickly. He was skinny with curly red hair and pointy ears. He had dark brown eyes that looked like a deer staring at headlights. He came up to Eva's boobs, and Eva was freaking short. The midget yelled.

"Strider!"

Eva tilted her head to the side. Strider? Was that a horse? Footsteps came running their way and Eva froze. Strider wasn't a horse. Strider must have been a man. Eva bolted up and tried to turn around to start running. She tripped on a tree stump and fell to the ground again. Quickly pushing back onto her feet again, she tried to start running, but the man was to fast. He quickly pulled her back by her hair and held a sword to her throat.

"Where hail thee?!"

The man yelled and Eva choked and gasped for air. Strider pressed down harder. Reopening the small cut that was there. Eva chocked again and the midget was pressed against the tree, but now there was two other midgets?! Eva's eyes rolled back in her head from lack of oxygen.

"Peace."

She managed to get out her mouth. Strider still held his grip, as Eva's knees got weak.

"She is about to faint. Let her go Strider. She is only a woman!"

One of the midgets yelled. Eva felt the man lighten up on her and slowly let her go. Eva fell to her knees coughing harshly and everything was blurry. One of the small people walked over to her and knelt down. Eva looked over at him gasping for her own breath. He was short and plumb with messy blondish-brown hair. He had deep, kind brown eyes and cubby cheeks. Almost like a kid.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Wow he was using manors while she was over there coughing up a lung. Eva nodded and fell over onto her side. Every muscle in her body hurt horribly. She took deep ragged breaths and nodded. Eva looked up at the man who had her. Mr. Strider. Well didn't he look like a hot mess? Shoulder length brown hair all messed up. Not too slim and not fat figure. Nice height, nice muscles that could be defined through his thin shirt, facial hair but not too much. He just glared at her with not even an ounce of trust for her in his eyes. His eyes were light blue and looked like they could look down into your soul, or take over the world. Sorry, but Mr. Strider looked like a control freak.

"I am Samwise Gamgee. You are?"

Sam asked after Eva caught her breath

"Evangeline. Call me Eva."

She grunted and Sam nodded.

"Sorry about that. We have been encountering a lot of enemies lately. And, you might be one too."

Eva nodded.

"I don't even know who you freaking are. I'm not fightin' anybody."

The midget that had called Strider looked at her funny.

"You sound awkward. I am going to call you Eve!"

Eva raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you're saying I'm weird?"

Strider walked over to her and made her sit up. Eva grunted and Strider pulled out some rope and tied her hands together. Once again she was bound. Eva had dropped her sword somewhere, and probably wasn't going to get it back. Since, Mr. Control Freak seemed to be such a butt.

"Time to get moving. It is almost morn."

Eva just sat there still Strider pulled her up and held the rope that wasn't being used to cut off her circulation in her hands to lead her along. Eva walked behind with the midgets.

"I am Merry!"

One said, he was taller than both the others and his hair was more blonde. They all had the same eyes in a way though, just lighter or darker by a little.

"Hi, Merry."

Eva said politely as Strider drug her along.

"Stop being so rough! You're pissing me off!"

Eva yelled and pulled back on the rope making Strider stumble. He looked back at her and glared.

"You are the enemy for now. Watch your tongue or you may end up not having one."

Eva glared and growled softly.

"I dare you."

Strider just kept walking, jerking on the rope making her trip. Luckily she caught her balance.

"Bitch."

She whispered and Pippin and Merry looked at her weird.

"What does bitch mean?"

They asked and Eva burst into laughing. They tilted their head to the side confused.

"Lets just say mean ass for now."

They made an "oh" noise.

"Bitch!"

Pippin yelled and Strider turned around. Eva, Sam and Merry looked at them with their eyebrows arched.

"What? It is rather fun to say."

Eva couldn't help but laugh. Wow these midgets weren't so bad after all. Strider pulled on the rope and Eva pulled back angrily.

"I'm going to slaughter him before the mornings through."

Eva thought to herself. Eva found out she got along great with the midgets after a little while of walking. She found out they were called hobbits and were from a place called the Shire. Pippin and Merry liked stealing carrots, and Sam was a gardener. She also figured out Strider was an ass. Strider yanked on the rope again and Eva had steam coming out her ears.

"You freaking meanie butt!"

Where she was going she had no clue. Guess she was going to go with the flow and see what life had ahead of her and how many meanie butts she could find was starting to be unimaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost sunset now and Strider yanked on the rope again.

"That is it!"

Eva yelled. She walked up quickly behind him and kicked him in his butt hard. Strider stumbled and fell face first to the ground.

"Stop yanking the freaking rope, you dumb ass. I'm not going anywhere!"

Strider moaned and rolled over onto his back looking at Eva. She had her hands in front of her, as in saying cut the rope. She had her hip out with her left leg bent and all her weight on her right. She started tapping her left foot. Strider stood up grunting.

"You are going to stay bound."

Eva glared and went to kick him in the stomach, but he caught her foot. The hobbits were watching intently as the two started fighting. Eva yanked her foot back out of his hands and jumped up to kick him in his head, but he simply evaded. Eva's face got red from frustration and she landed back on the ground. She got on one knee swinging the other around to knock Strider off his feet. Eva smirked as he fell on his back next her. She raised her leg up right over Strider and brought it back down with a lot of force, making her heel hit Strider in the stomach. He grunted loudly and Eva shot up and placed her foot on his neck.

"I'm a friend. I don't even know you. Why would I want to hurt ya? And the hobbits are cool."

Mr. Control Freak looked up at her and grunted evidentially at loss for words.

"I am not cool. I am hot!"

Pippin yelled. Eva laughed and moved her foot off Striders neck and held her hands out in front of her.

"Do you mind?"

Strider seemed aggravated and finally cut the ropes bounding her hands together. The rope was so tight it left indents in her wrist and it was bruising slightly. Eva shook her hands trying to get the feeling back.

"At least you tie a good knot."

Strider grinned.

"You fight well. We need to rest here for tonight"

That was all he stated and took off the bag he was carrying. The hobbits stood there in shock, their eyes wide and mouths wide open. Eva walked over to them and waved her hand.

"Ya'll there?"

They shook their heads quickly and nodded. A few hours had past and Eva was sitting around a tiny fire with the hobbits. Eva started humming. She had no idea why but she had started singing, what she believed was called "The Cupid Shuffle." Eva stood up.

"Ya'll wanna know what's fun?"

They looked up at her.

"What?"

Eva started dancing remembering simple combinations. Four steps to the right, Four steps to the left, four kicks, then walking out and turning the other way repeating the dance.

" To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right. To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick. Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself"

Eva started singing softly dancing to the song. The hobbits watched for a few minutes then Merry stood next to her and watched trying to join in.

"They say I'm a rapper, and I say no. They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey). I just let the music come from my soul. So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh). They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle. Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle. It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go). We gone show you how it go (hey hey)"

Eva kept dancing and singing. Merry finally caught on and was laughing as he danced. Pippin shot up and tried to but he was way off beat, but at least a smile was on his face.

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)To the right, to the right, to the right, to the rightTo the left, to the left, to the left, to the leftNow kick, now kick, now kick, now kickNow walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself"

Pippin finally got the hang of it and was dancing along.

"Come on Sam. It is very fun!"

Merry yelled laughing as he was kicking. Sam just laughed. This had to be weird looking, a short woman in a police uniform and two hobbits dancing to a rap song.

"I am having fun just watching you three act like fools."

He was holding his side from laughing so hard. Strider was off in the distance watching for approaching enemies, but he couldn't help but watch the three. Eva was full of energy and spirit and couldn't help sharing. Strider chuckled but then went back to watch he was doing. Eva finished the song and her and the hobbits were still dancing, all of them laughing when Eva tried to add a few moves in between to spice it up. She wasn't the greatest, but she was having fun. Her, Pippin, and Merry finally sat down. Eva was on her back laughing extremely hard to where she snorted. She covered her mouth quickly and the hobbits looked at her and burst into laughter. Strider walked over while the four were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You children are getting to loud."

Eva sat up and covered her mouth again trying to keep from laughing, but burst out into laughter again. After about another five minutes, they finally calmed down and Eva had a bad case of hiccups.

"Is that how you people are? Always being so cheerful and fun?"

Sam asked and Eva looked down.

"I'm not," She hiccupped. "sure." she hiccupped again. "I don't really remember much."

She responded and Sam made an "oh" sound as Eva hiccupped again.

"I could try and show ya'll some more stuff later on." She hiccupped again.

Their smiles got so big, well Merry and Pippin's did, Sam's was rather small.

"But, now I think you and I need sleep."

Eva said firmly with a hiccup, as in a mother telling her kids it was bedtime. The hobbits nodded and laid down. Merry started snoring in a matter of seconds. Eva just had a big smile on her face as she laid down close by. Maybe it wasn't that bad here. She sighed. But, why couldn't she go home?


	11. Chapter 11

Eva tossed and turned in her sleep. Another nightmare? Sweat poured down her face as random clips of things in third person point of view ran through her head. It was like she was watching herself. Eva thrashed her head side-to-side. The pictures were in black and white and that man with the blonde hair and the tattoo was standing in front of her, tears rolling down his face and hers. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could partially read their lips.

"Don't…..me"

Eva interpreted and Emmett shook his head and grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Babe…..gang….kill you…I…..Don't."

The woman shook her head but before her lips even formed the words she was going to say next a bullet went through the back of the man's head and he fell forward into the younger Eva's arms.

The scene changed to another black and white third person view. There was a bed, a lot older man on top of a young girl. The girl pushed him off and jumped out the bed and ran off. Eva followed. The girl's black hair was short and layered. She was around thirteen or so. She ran into a room and slammed the door. Eva walked through it like a ghost. The room was a light blue color with pictures on the walls, bands, friends, things like that. She laid down on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. Was she molested? Eva walked over to the girl's bed and sat on the edge, wanting to comfort the child. Eva looked over at the child's bed stand and saw a cute little drawing of her name. Evangeline Isabella Carter

Eva gasped and the picture changed again. At least things were in color this time. Eva looked around and saw a round table with food on it and a young man at the table. He was around his thirties with black hair spiked up sitting down bout to pick up his fork. A young girl with longer black hair than the other Evangeline walked in. She had a lot of layers in her hair and was wearing a red tank with skinny jeans. She looked sixteen or seventeen.

"Eat Chan Chan."

She said sitting next to him smiling. He grinned and dug in. It was a bowl of macaroni and cheese and bread.

"Its great Eves!"

Must have been a nickname of hers. The girl giggled.

"I'm glad you adopted me Chan Chan."

The man smiled and russled her hair, messing it up badly.

"I'm going to join the police force just like you! And, be one of the greatest captains!"

She pumped her hand up in the air and 'Chan Chan' just laughed. He was a little chubby with facial hair. He had deep brown eyes and a pretty smile. He kind of looked like the Daddy type.

The scene changed again but this time she was wearing the exact same clothes she was now. The exact same look. Everything. This Eva was squatting next a teen with black shaggy hair, slim, but muscular. The real Eva looked over to see two men and one pointing a gun at the woman. She had an infant girl in her arms making sure her baby was out of harms way.

"Don't think I wont pull the trigger!"

The one holding the gun yelled. The woman yelled and this Eva abandoned her position and jumped in front of the bullet that was fired at the woman and child. The real Eva watched as the image of herself took the bullet and ran into the wall, grunting in pain. She fell to where her back was against the wall, blood running down her side to the floor. This Eva's eyes were going dull as she watched the two men. The kid with the black shaggy hair jumped up but the other man shot his leg and he fell to the ground. The two men started talking then shot the Eva against the wall in the chest. Her eyes got wide as the bullet pierced, but then shortly after they closed. Everyone was looking at the captain who was now laying in her own blood. The kid bout started crying and the woman with the child couldn't believe her eyes.

"No! Captain!"

Someone yelled and the real Eva looked behind her and saw the police running in. His badge said Kevin McCathern. The picture went blank and Eva gasped. All the memories rushed in her head, other little pictures flashing by. Almost as if right before you die, your life flashes in front of you. Eva shot up in a sitting position sweat pouring down her face. Her eyes remained wide. She had died? Is that why she couldn't go back home?


	12. Chapter 12

Eva's eyes remained wide as she sat on her blanket in the wilderness with Strider and the Hobbits. It was almost pitch black besides the light from the crescent that was covered by a thin layer of clouds. Making everything seem a little hazy. Something howled in the distance and Eva quickly the her arms around her knees and held them tight to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, praying for things to go back to normal. What she guessed to be a wolf howled again, and something russled the leaves close by. Eva opened her eyes to see what it was but she saw nothing but a fog.

"Eva...line."

Something whispered so softly that Eva couldn't even hear the whole word but it sounded like it was saying Evangeline. Her eyes scanned over everything but yet still saw nothing. Eva scooted over a little trying to get away from what sounded like that whisper.

"Ev…an….ne, please."

It said and Eva looked at the place it was coming from and shivered. It looked like a long dark hallway that you're scared to go down during Halloween. Eva stood up and looked like she was going to run, but she stood back up straight and stared. Fog was low to the ground. Something pushed Eva into walking forward, almost as if she was in a daze she walked down the path. She could see what was happening but couldn't stop her legs. The dark outlines of the trees went by her and it got darker as a cloud completely covered the moon. It felt like forever had gone by when her legs finally. A man in a dark cloak stood in front of her. She couldn't see his face or any features at all actually. Eva looked at the cloaked face and if looked like it was turned towards her. The next thing to happen was so quick she had no idea what was going on. The thing or what ever the hell it was, grabbed Eva's head tightly and squeezed. It felt like electricity was frying her head. She screamed loudly and the thing or man or what ever, squeezed harder.

"You're hurting me!!!" Eva squealed trying to get away.

"Use it when all lights go out and you have no other way."

Its voice was deep and soothing but Eva was still screaming. Oh God it hurt. The man finally let go She collapsed to her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

"There will be another gift soon. You will join us."

His voice sounded snake like and Eva looked up and glared. The man-ish thing turned around with its cloaked flying round him, kind of like a super hero did with his cape. But, Eva doubted this thing was a super hero, and far from being one She grabbed his ankle and he turned around and it looked like he was staring deep into her eyes eve from inside that cloak. Eva felt like something was staring into her soul. Trying to burn a hole into it like it was evil. Eva certainly felt like this thing or man was evil. She opened her mouth to call him a freaking meanie butt or something but no words came out. Who ever was in the black cloaked figure raised his foot and kicked Eva off him and she rolled on the ground in pain. Eva held her side for a few minutes but the man's footsteps were coming closer so Eva pushed herself up on her feet. The cloaked figure stopped and started screaming in such a high pitch.

Eva fell over onto her side holding her ears tightly as blood trickled down her hands slightly. Black dots appeared in her vision and she curled up and laid still. The moon was out from behind the cloud so things cleared up a little. Footsteps could be heard from behind her.

"Eva!"

Someone yelled. Sounded like Strider in a way. Eva couldn't yell back. She didn't have the energy to even muster that.

"Eva!"

The footsteps got closer and closer till someone knelt by her side quickly.

"Come on woman."

It was Strider and he started shaking Eva by her shoulders making her feel like she was going to puke. Eva still couldn't speak and Strider looked at her.

"What happened to you?"

Eva couldn't handle the pressure she felt like her head was going to explode and her vision went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Eva stirred and rolled over on what she was laying on and curled into a ball. Was she in heaven? It was so comfortable.

"She is waking up at last." A soft masculine voice said.

That voice was familiar. Where from though? An image of a blonde hair, blued eyed angel came into her head. That long golden hair with the braids keeping his hair out of his face. The perfect muscles moving underneath his shirt as he moved, the cold look in those deep ocean eyes. Perfect lips, perfect complexion, perfect everything. Eva shivered.

"Evangeline?" Someone else asked.

His voice was deeper, almost sounded wiser and older. Her name rolled of the person's tongue so smoothly it was chilling. Eva opened her eyes slowly, blinking them several times trying to make her vision stop being so blurry.

That angel was next her bed in a chair wearing a leather shirt and loose fitting pants. Eva's eyes remained on him as he stared at her, she felt a blush coming to her cheeks as the blonde raised his hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Eve just laid there stunned. Didn't he hate her last time? His eyes, which seemed to hold years of stories and adventures, looked into her ice blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Eva clasped her hand over her mouth quickly then looked at the other person. Why couldn't she talk? What was going on?

The other person had long dark brown hair. Eyes that held so much knowledge it wasn't even funny. He wore a crown of some sort. He had no comparison to the angel in looks but he was slender and tall. He had muscles underneath his clothing and he was even stunning for an older looking man.

Eva's eyes got wide. She was back in Rivendell?! She pushed the angels hand away some how, even though it hurt her to even do that. She scrambled out of the blankets and landed on her stomach on the wooden floors. She pushed on her arms and quickly got to her feet and ran to the door. Eva heard the angel stand up quickly getting ready to run her down and she sprinted hard, hitting her shoulder on the even beautifully sculpted door frame. She was completely lost but she took a left and sprinted down the long hall. If there was anything she was good at, she could run, and run hard and fast. She hated the vibe she got from here. It just wasn't right to be here. Eva heard the footsteps behind her and kept on running. She took a quick right into one of the open doors and closed it softly. She leaned up against the door and looked around the room.

It wasn't much, it looked like a storage room. There were swords, and bow and arrows, shields, and clothing against the stone wall. Which was perfectly laid out and all the same color grey. Eva looked at the clothing and quickly started to strip out of her bloody uniform and boots and grabbed a leather corset looking thing and slipped it over her shoulders. She had never seen something like this but she for some reason knew how it was to be put on. It tied around her neck like a halter top. It was short sleeve, black, and low cut. Gave excellent support too. It showed a little of her pale stomach and she grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on. They were tight and cut off at her ankles. Perfect fit. They were black and very stretchy, easy to move in. She slipped back into her boots.

She grabbed one of the swords that was in its sheath and tied it around her waist. It was a little long but it would do. She also grabbed a little dagger that was sitting next to it. The blade was rigid and wavy on the edges with a golden hilt. Eva shoved it into her combat boots carefully to not hurt her ankle. Eva took the last hair band on her wrist n threw her hair up into the long ponytail she was so acquainted to. She pulled the leather shirt down a little and shifted to get comfortable.

Eva turned back around and pressed her ear to the oak door. Nothing could be heard from the other side, no laughter, whispers, footsteps…

Eva took a deep breath and cracked the door open and peaked her head out. Nothing. Eva exhaled and went back into the hall she was at. She looked both ways; her eyes open as wide as a deer looking into headlights of a car. She could hear the light sound of running footsteps now and the angel appeared out from around the corner.

"There you are My Lady, I have been looking every part of this place. You changed your clothes?"

What was up with him speaking a language she understood now? Why was he being so nice?

Eva pulled out her sword and didn't Gandalf call him Legolas? Oh well she'd call him Leggy for now since he had long legs anyway.

Leggy's eyes got wide as she did so and more footsteps could be heard. It sounded like two people. Their legs were going as fast as they could. The two people rounded the corner and stood next to Leggy one on each side. They looked almost dead alike. Twins?

They both had long black hair and light blue eyes. They were very pale and tall. Eva about dropped her sword when she saw. Perfect faces, perfect body and muscles, perfect everything. They were almost or maybe just as gorgeous as Leggy. Eva's legs got weak but she some how managed to keep her sword up. Eva felt stronger and raised her sword and bent her back knees. It was like she wasn't even controlling her body, as if it had a different mind of its own. The twins charged at her with full speed and went to attack her.

"Wait!" Leggy yelled

But, the twins didn't listen. Eva swung her sword in a complete circle knocking one of the twins', the one wearing silver, sword out of his hand and ducked from the other's incoming blow. The twin wearing blue turned around quickly and swung his sword at Eva with such grace. Eva threw hers up to block it. It turned into a deadly dance between them. Switching from offence to defense quickly. What was going on? She didn't even know how to hold a sword a few days ago. She felt like the soldier that never blows her composure.

"Stop! Act your own age, you are a bunch of children!"

It was the dude from earlier. The old one with the crown. Mr. Grumpy. He could be one of the seven dwarves if he wasn't so tall.

Eva stopped immediately but the twin tried to pull a cheap shot.

"Elrohir!"

Mr. Grumpy yelled and he quickly dropped his sword.

"You are going to let this filth in our house!?"

Eva glared at him as he looked at her as if ready to gauge her eyes out.

"Watch your tongue against your sister!"

Eva's and Elrohir's eyes got big.

"I'm not related to any of ya'll; sorry to disappoint ya."

Eva glared at Grumpy. And his grayish-blue eyes looked at her. Eva turned to look up and down at Elrohir.

"It be a shame to be related to that thing."

Elrohir looked like he was going to kill her. Even though she was lying through her teeth on that one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eva and Elrohir were still having a glaring contest as the other twin and Leggy watched.**

"**I have no sister but Arwen, Father. Mother left this world." Elrohir sneered. **

**Leggy looked at the older elf. His eyes wide.**

"**Lord Elrond what is the meaning of this? I never even knew."**

**Elrond looked down as if in shame. Eva nodded. If she was this dude's kid like he said then she was just a mistake from another woman.**

"**You are not my father, **_**Elrond**_**. Chandler Michael O'Conner is." The name Elrond rolled off her tongue with hate.**

**Elrond looked into her eyes, but her eyes weren't his. Who's eyes did hers resemble if the elf wasn't lying. The twins and Leggy were still looking at her with judging eyes. She just stood tall, put the sword back into its sheath and walked by all of them. They just watched.**

"**Take a picture why don't you? It'll last longer."**

**The all tilted their heads to the side confused and Eva just scoffed and continued walking. She turned around the corner and heard footsteps behind her. She came to a complete stop and turned around. It was the old elf again.**

"**What do you want?"**

**She glared at him her eyes seemed colder than even the coldest stone. Even Elrond couldn't look her in her eyes. He was way taller than her with pale skin like hers. A stern face, like hers in a way.**

"**You're mother was not an elf like us. She was rather short, like you are."**

**Eva instantly took interest. **

"**Her name was Saleen. She was beautiful. Light blue eyes, blonde hair, tan complexion. She was perfect for a human, well more like talented one but yet height was not on her side."**

"**What do you mean talented one?"**

**Eva looked back at Eva as her cold eyes soften slightly.**

"**I do not know how to explain. She just had something magically about her. She was an excellent fighter, Captain of the guard here." **

**Elrond's gaze went out the window that was close by.**

"**You resemble a lot of your mother. We told no one of our affair especially my other children. They would have been heartbroken. We sent you into the other world because when you were born because something started tracking you and your mother down. She was with Gandalf at the time it found the two of you." **

**Elrond looked down with glazy eyes.**

"**It hurts me to even look at you."**

**Eva's eyes soften up. Maybe he was telling the truth. **

"**She held the Shadow off from the two of you as long as she could, and died in the process. Gandalf sent you to where you've been for the past twenty-two years."**

**Eva's eyes started to tear up. She was the reason her mother was dead? She'd never met her? She looked down at the perfectly polished floor.**

"**I do not want you hating all of us for that." Elrond turned around and started walking off. Eva just stood still. She could tell Elrond blamed her for her mother's death. Eva turned the opposite way and started walking. She couldn't blame him for not even wanting to look at her, it was like looking at the one he loved but yet it's the one that killed her. Eva felt numb as she walked down the hallway.**

"**Eve!"**

**Eva turned around and noticed where she was. She was standing on the balcony outside stiff as stone. It was Pippin that had called her name.**

"**Hey Pip." **

**Eva's voice was monotone and Pippin looked up knowing something was wrong.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Eva nodded not even taking in the beauty around here. Everything seemed as if it was a ugly grey.**

**Pippin hugged Eva but the took off.**

"**Sorry I have to leave in a rush." He yelled.**

**As soon as he was out of site someone placed a hand on her shoulder from behind and Eva looked at the hand. It was tiny and fragile and perfect. A woman elf for sure.**

**Eva turned around to face this tall, beautiful, elf. She had long flowing wavy black hair, very pale complexion, dark blue eyes, full red lips, perfect skin, high cheekbones, just perfect everything. Yet again, Eva lost her words in the presents of another angel. She was the most gorgeous woman Eva ever saw. Eva even felt shamed to be in her presents.**

"**Are you Evangeline?"**

**Her voice was like music as she said her name. Eva nodded and the elf smiled.**

"**I am Arwen, Father said that you were my half sister?"**

**Eva nodded again; her mouth probably against the ground now as Arwen's pearly white teeth shined.**

"**Well, let me help you find something to wear at the council tomorrow, Sister."**

**Eva just kept a shocked face. She was Elrond's other daughter? Council? Huh?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arwen had Eva by the hand dragging her along.**

"**I always wanted a little sister."**

**She giggled and Eva was still in awe as Arwen pulled her through the marble halls into a bedroom. It was painted white with black silk bed sheets on her bed and a lavender canopy around it. The dresser was in front of the king sized bed . It was a dark rich color. Not a speck of dust could be seen on it. A huge mirror covered the part of the wall next to it. Extravagant like everything else. **

**Arwen looked at Eva whose eyes keep glancing in every direction. **

"**Do you like it?"**

**She asked smiling and Eva nodded.**

"**It's very pretty."**

**Arwen giggled and walked off into what Eva guessed to be a closet and pulled out a dress. It was flowing and gorgeous, blue and black. Mainly a royal blue with ruffles at the bottom then tight across the chest with black mixed in. Eva's eyes bulged.**

"**It is too short for me. Would you like to try it on?"**

**Eva nodded and Arwen elegantly handed it to her. It felt so light in Eva's arms that it shocked her.**

"**Go ahead."**

**Eva nodded again and stripped out of her clothes and into the dress. She slid her hand in and the dress fell to her ankles gracefully. It was tight across her chest yet still the perfect fit.**

"**Go look. You are beautiful."**

**Eva looked at Arwen. How could that come out that pretty of a person's mouth. She walked to the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. The dress really brought out her eyes and made her skin look Ivory and porcelain like. Her hair in a way almost matched the dress too even. Her ears started to get pointer now that she was here which she was trying to get use to. The little scars in Eva's face weren't as distinguishable, but she now noticed a pink area on her chest and looked down. **

**It was small like a hole or puncture mark. Like a bullet hole. Eva felt realization dawn on her as she looked at it. **

"**I told you It was beautiful. Wait till everyone of those men see you at the council. They will be trying to court you in no time."**

**Arwen giggled and Eva laughed softly.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Thanks?"**

"**It means I'm grateful. For you accepting me and helping me and all."**

**Arwen lost her smile and got serious.**

"**Just over things in the past does not mean I am going to shun you out. You are family, and I have not really known you long. Why would I judge?"**

**Eva smiled.**

"**That means a lot."**

**Arwen smiled and nodded. She went to her bed and laid down on her bed.**

"**Legolas and you would be rather adorable together."**

**Arwen randomly said as Eva was adoring the dress. Eva quickly turned around to look at her as she started blushing deeply.**

"**Me and the Blonde?"**

**Arwen nodded her head.**

"**Yes, he needs a good woman. And, I believe you two would be completely fascinating."**

**Arwen had that huge pearly white smile on her face as she laid on her stomach on the silk sheets.**

"**Why would he ever want someone like me?"**

"**Well, I saw him eyeing you at an earlier hour when you were at the balcony if it means anything."**

**Eva blushed deeply.**

"**I'm sure it wasn't at me."**

"**I am positive it was. He has been in a dream world since you woke up."**

**Evangeline laughed.**

"**It was probably over you."**

**Arwen shook her head.**

"**Trust me, I believe he has a few feelings for you, young one."**

**Eva nodded. She had a bad gut feeling here still for some reason. It made no since.**

"**Arwen, is this really my home?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Yes, I do not know the details from Father, but only that you are his child of not many years ago."**

**Eva nodded trying to get rid of the feeling.**

"**But, we must head down to the Council of Elrond. Your presents is needed dearly. I will show you to it."**

**Eva nodded. Council of Elrond? What is that suppose to mean? Being the MVP of the council didn't sound to bad though. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Arwen led Eva to a quite place in the center of Rivendell. It was made of marble and the meeting place was centered in a circle next to a gorgeous scene of a waterfall and trees and such things. There were men from everywhere. Really short fat people, tall and lean people, and just normal people, with what looked like a hobbit on the other side. They were seated in a semi circle facing a thrown with Elrond and his crown sitting on it keeping it warm. Eva looked down as soon as she saw him.**

"**I must go. But, there is a seat next to Legolas. Go sit down."**

**Arwen said and ran off.**

"**But-"**

**Eva's conversation was cut short because she ran off and the council was waiting on her.**

"**A woman?!" **

**Most the men said but Eva did not heed a word. She went straight to the chair next Legolas trying to keep her eyes down and sat down. She was still wearing the blue dress Arwen had given her and Eva's face now was the color of scarlet. She coughed slightly as the men talked and grumbled among themselves.**

"**Silence."**

**Elrond spoke and everyone got quiet.**

"**Now, strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."**

**Eva tilted her head. A threat? Maybe this would be interesting. Because, he certainly put his emphasis on Mordor.**

"**Middle- Earth stands upon a brink of destruction that none may escape."**

**Wow. Just like a horror movie but slight corny. Eva was started to lose interest. Ain't no one on the brink of no freaking destruction. Eva looked around and saw Legolas sneaking a peak but averted his eyes quickly when she started looking. She looked across the room and saw Strider. Oh my gosh Strider! She wanted to wave as he looked at her but she kept her self calm and he smiled.**

"**Bring forth the ring, Frodo."**

**Eva's eyes instantly shot to where Elrond was pointing to. A hobbit stood up and went to the center where a tiny platform was and placed a ring on it. A little golden ring. Um, is that what all the ruckus is about? A ring?**

**Wow. It is pretty though.**

"**So it is true." Someone whispered. That voice was familiar.**

**The hobbit went back to his seat and sighed with relief. Eva looked back at the ring.**

"**The doom of man. It is a gift." The same voice said and a man stood up.**

**Oh my God.**

"**Mr. Creepy?!" Eva whispered and Legolas gave her a weird look.**

"**Quiet down. I do not like him so much myself either."**

**He leaned close to her ear and whispered.**

"**The gift of the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"**

**He was up and walking around. Eva couldn't forget the night he threatened to kill her and one day he would.**

"**Long had my father, Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the ring. Let us use it against them."**

**Eva let out an aggravated sigh.**

"**You never shut up do you?"**

**Boromir turned her way.**

"**You?!"**

**He started walking towards her and she stood up.**

"**I dare you." **

**She said coldly and he stopped in his tracks. Her eyes started to change into a darker color that only Boromir saw.**

"**You cannot wield it. No one here can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."**

**Strider said and Boromir turned around angrily.**

"**And what would a ranger know of this matter?"**

**Eva growled under her breath.**

"**More than you stupid a-"**

**Legolas stood up in defence.**

"**This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."**

**Boromir looked shocked beyond belief and Eva couldn't help but grin.**

"**You just got your ass handed to ya, Bo."**

"**Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"**

"**And heir to the thrown of Gondor."**

**Eva wanted to jump up and down when Legolas said that but she calmed down and sat down.**

**Aragorn said something in a weird language that Eva only understood part of and Legolas sat down. Wow, Strider was a prince. That's wicked!**

"**Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."**

**Eva got pissed again.**

"**Well, it certainly don't need you."**

**Boromir turned around quickly.**

"**Watch your tongue woman!"**

**Eva looked him in his eyes.**

"**You better watch yours. Because you certainly don't want to get me any angrier."**

**Eva's tone was sp harsh that Boromir's eyes got wide and he said down as Gandalf stood up saying Aragorn was right.**

**Elrond stood up.**

**Oh lord another speech was on the way. Eva tilted her head back in bordom; not really paying any attention to him at all.**

**Something caught her ear. And no it wasn't the short fat dude with a tangly red beard talking either.**

**The ring sounded like it was hissing. The fat dude. Eva looked him up and down and instantly gave him a nickname. Mr. Stubby. He slammed his ax down on the ring but instead of the ring breaking his ax shattered and he flew back.**

**As soon as he did so Eva yelped in pain as a sudden flash of pain exploded in her head. The little hobbit jumped too. What was the meaning of that? It hurt.**

**The ring was making a weird nose, almost like talking. Everythin but that nose Eva's ears went deaf too.**

"**You will join usssss. You will be one of us again!"**

**It kept repeating itself, getting louder and louder till finally it looked like a ring of fire was reflecting in the ring. It finally let Eva go and she started panting. She looked around to see everyone fighting and the hobbit yelling he would take the ring.**

"**I will take the ring to Mordor. Although I do not know the way."**

**Gandalf walked over to the short black headed blue eyed hobbit.**

"**I will help you with this burden. Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."**

**Eva smiled softly and Aragorn stood.**

"**If by my life or death I can protect you. I will"**

**He walked over to the little hobbit n knelt down on one knee.**

"**You have my sword."**

**Gandalf looked all happy at that.**

"**And you have my bow."**

**Legolas stood up proudly.**

"**And, my ax!" Mr. Stubby yelled.**

**Legolas and the fat short man walked over to the crowd and stood next one another. Eva looked around, there was more than one little fat dude, there were a few. Wow.**

**Boromir stood up and started walking to them looking at Frodo.**

"**You hold the fate of us all little one. If this is the will of the council. Gondor will see it done."**

**Eva could hear little whispers behind them somewhere. Almost like Merry and Pippin. Eva giggled. What a mess those two were. But, Eva hadn't heard Sam behind the bushes till he yelled. Eva jumped back a little frightened.**

"**Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!"**

**Sam stood next Frodo and Elrond laughed.**

"**It is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned here and you here and you are not."**

"**We are coming too!" Merry yelled and both him and Pippin came from their hiding spots.**

**They ran past Elrond who had a shocked look on his face.**

"**You will have to send us home in a sack to stop us!" He added.**

"**And anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."**

**Eva bust out laughing.**

"**You aren't the intelligent one." She said and Pip crossed his arms.**

**Eva stood up straight and faced Elrond. Her father.**

"**I am joining too." She said with a strong voice.**

"**No you are a mere woman!" Mr. Creepy yelled.**

**Eva heeded none of his disruptions and went to stand next Pip and Merry.**

"**Ten Companions. So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the ring!"**

**Pip grinned.**

"**Great! Where are we headed?"**

**Eva smacked him upside his head.**


	17. Chapter 17

Eva started walking away room the council to talk to Elrond who had already left to go to his study or office or what ever. She was walking up a large set of stairs to the second floor. Eva had asked Legolas for directions just a few minutes ago. He said top floor, take a right and it's the last door. Eva turned right and kept walking straight. Eva's thoughts were all over the place. From Elrond to the ring. The effect it had was bothering her still. The voices saying she will be one of them over and over scared her. She wanted ti talk to Elrond about that too if she could. Her stomach felt like it was tightening. Kind of like cramps, which are a bitch. Every step she took was every step she wanted to take back. She wanted to run back to Arwen's room and hide. Not to go to Elrond's study and have her heart torn in half again like it was when she last saw him. She breathed in deep as she saw the big double doors. Her heart was aching now. She raised her hand up to knock but froze. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She knew Elrond hated her because she was the reason her mother was dead, cold as stone. She was the reason her mother was six feet under. If she hadn't have been there the Shadow wouldn't have killer her mom.

Flashes of her life went in front of her. Everything she went through. Chan Chan's death even was one of them and so was Emmett's. Emmett had been her world and she even lost that too. The tears just rolled down her face now. She was strong but all this was too much. She straightened up, wiped her tears away and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A voice said and she opened the doors and walked in. Elrond was reading a book and looked up. It looked like something ancient because the pages were yellow and crinkled. But as soon as Elrond saw her his eyes turned cold.

"Oh, it is you."

He looked back at his book not even looking at her. That hurt like hell. Eva opened her mouth but nothing came out and she sighed. She wasn't going to say what she wanted now probably. She didn't know that Gandalf was on the other side of the study listening.

"I joined the fellowship like you and Gandalf wanted."

Elrond nodded.

"Good for you."

Gandalf walked closer coming into Eva's view but she paid him no attention. Eva sighed as her eyes began to sting. She was going to ask what the effect was about but she just changed her mind.

"I'm sorry. I hope I die on this mission so I won't remind you of her anymore."

Gandalf's eyes got wide and he stormed over to her.

"You do not dare say that again!"

He yelled but Eva didn't even look at him. Her eyes were on Elrond.

"I'm sorry you had my freaking ass. I guess, I am nothing but trash, like everyone use to say I was. If I could take every bit of pain you have I would because I know the pain of losing loved ones! I'm sorry I ruined someone as great as you! Sorry to bother you."

Gandalf's eyes watered a little as Elrond kept reading his book. Eva hiccupped softly trying to keep herself from crying. She stood up straight but then ran out the double doors quickly. Tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How could you do that to her? Did you not even see what she went through just to go to your council!" Gandalf yelled but his voice faded.

She ran blindly for she didn't even know how long till she collided into someone's chest. The person gasped but she just clung to their shirt and cried into it. The person's hair was so soft and long. They put a hand around here and patted her back.

"It will be okay."

The voice belong to Legolas. What her luck. Embarrassing her self in front of him. He somehow got her to where he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her. Eva kind of felt like it was a beauty and the beast moment but she was the beast. She kept crying in his arms and he finally laid her down on a bed.

"You may stay in here tonight."

He said, Eva really had no idea where here was but she curled up in a ball and cried herself till she fell asleep. What she didn't know was what waited for her that night. What was coming, creeping silently through the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eva held onto the pillow tightly. She had woken up a few hours ago and just couldn't get back to sleep. It felt like Eva's world had been crushed and she couldn't stop thinking. Legolas had left to sleep in the guest room. Eva felt numb. Her eyes were glazy almost as she stared out the window of the room with the velvet like curtains fluttering in as the wind blew through the window. The moon light covered the floor like a rug. The breeze hit her face lightly. It was as if it was saying it was there for her. Weird right?**

**The wind hit her again but it felt like it hit the lower part of her side trying to roll her off the bed. Eva curled up into the blankets more; still looking out the window. All though something caught her eye. It was a darker blob than the rest of its surroundings. It looked like a standing human or something. It looked like the blob was coming closer and Eva hid under the covers like a little child and the boogie man. **

"**No one's there. No one's there."**

**She kept whispering softly with her eyes closed. **

**It seemed like everything got silent. Eva opened her eyes just as the covers were ripped off her. Eva looked up and saw this cloaked figure again. The same one that screamed and killed her ears. Eva's eyes got huge and she bolted out of bed to the door. The man or thing jumped in front of her stopping her from exiting. Eva screamed and it felt like a surge going through her hands. She raised them and a big burst or fire came from her finger tips. The explosion knocked the thing through the door and onto the floor. It did a high pitched squeal and Eva bolted by him taking a right. She ran till she collided with someone.**

"**Child. What is wrong?" **

**Eva kept panting hard and she pointed behind her. That burst of energy thing she had left her worn out. The cloaked thing walked towards them. Holes burnt into making some parts visible. Including its face.**

**It had the face of a man but all its flesh looked rotten or as if it was decomposing. It was like it had no skin. It had yellow eyes, almost snake like that stared at her. Eva felt paralyzed like the bird a snake prays on.**

**Gandalf gasped as he saw it.**

"**The Shadow! Run child!"**

**Eva looked up to him. Her legs felt weak and limp. She couldn't run. Not like this. Gandalf stood in front of her.**

"**You shall no touch her!"**

**He yelled but the Shadow raised his hand and Gandalf raised in the air with it. He held Gandalf there for a minute.**

"**She will belong to us again."**

**It sounded like a snake as it hissed out the words. The Shadow moved his hand swiftly to the right making Gandalf go with it. Gandalf hit the wall so hard it knocked him out and he fell to the floor. Eva's eyes got wider if possible as the Shadow walked closer and started pulling something out from under his cloak. A glint of light caught it. A black dagger. Eva started backing up as he walked closer.**

"**You will be with us again. You will take your mother's place."**

**He spat it out like venom.**

"**My mother?"**

**She backed up against the wall.**

"**She was the Daughter of Saron. You're the rightful heir. Why do you think the ring talks to you?"**

**It hissed and anger surged through Eva. Almost as if an unhidden strength went through her. She clenched her fist and growled out.**

"**You killed her. Bastard!"**

**Eva threw her hands out and fire from the torches that let up the wall followed her straight towards the Shadow.**

**He ducked and Eva lashed out in another explosion. It hit the Shadow directly.**

"**I gave you and your mother that power. Why is yours so much stronger than ours!"**

**He yelled but Eva just kept moving sending wave of fire after wave. Eva's hands were moving in the most unique ways, yet so graceful. The Shadow was blocking most the blows with some magic type shield. He was coming closer and Eva sent another wave. The heat was getting so intense that it was hard to breathe. The Shadow took his dagger and threw it into Eva's shoulder. She stopped doing her fire magic and instantly collapsed to the floor. Her body was numb and she felt sick.**

"**Something that always comes in good use."**

**Eva's throat felt like it was closing up.**

"**Is it?"**

**She gasped and the Shadow just smiled.**

"**Morgal Blade. Different People take it's effect differently."**

**He knelt down next her and took a different blade and placed it on her neck. Eva was gasping for breath. The Shadow pressed down on the blade making it cut her. He made almost a hook design in her neck as the thick, warm liquid ran down the rest of her neck to the floor.**

"**You will understand later."**

**Its hissing voice said. **

"**Amors."**

**He said under his breath and he vanished, leaving the gasping Eva paralyzed and not able to breathe.**

"**Eva1 Gandalf!"**

**Someone yelled. It sounded like Elrond but she wasn't sure. She couldn't roll over to see him running up to Gandalf behind her. The only thing she could do was fight for air.**

**The footsteps stopped at Gandalf then ran over to her. The person knelt next her and rolled her over to face him. Eva's eyes were barely open as she stared up at him.**

"**Evangeline! Wake up! I cannot lose you too. You are such a fool going against him, Evangeline! Evangeline!'**

**Elrond yelled as his grayish-blue eyes got watery and tears fell on her face. Elrond pulled the knife out and it felt like a relief to her shoulder. But, she was still having the same response. There must have been something on the blade. Elrond yelled out something. It might have been what was hurting her. Zenoxine? She didn't know.**

"**Evangeline stay with me!"**

**He yelled and Gandalf started to get up from the sounds of it and other footsteps were headed their way. Eva couldn't keep her eyes open and darkness took her.**

"**Eva!" Someone else yelled. Legolas? It sounded like him; she knew his voice.**

**She felt her body being lifted up off the ground and the person holding her start running.**

"**She needs to get to the healing chambers now!"**

**Legolas yelled with her in his arms. She was being shook back and forth as he ran.**

"**I should not have left you in there alone." He whispered.**

**He was sprinting now as Eva laid limp in the elf's arms and Eva lost consciousness.**

**She was in a white room with this gorgeous woman. Blonde hair, ice blue eyes, she was short and skinny too.**

"**Hello Evangeline."**

**She said so softly and smiled letting her pearly white teeth show.**

"**Saleen?" Eva whispered and she nodded.**

"**Yes."**

**Eva's eyes widened.**

"**Am I dead?"**

**She shook her head making her silky blonde hair wave.**

"**No, honey, but you are close. Close enough to where I can talk to you. Your life will change now. You need to learn how to control your power. Look under Arwen's bed there is a book. Read it. You have a talent not many have. There will be other surprises coming up. You will not know what to do. Believe in yourself and the fellowship. You will make it through."**

**Saleen started to become see through.**

"**You are waking up."**

**She vanished and Eva bolted out of bed to see some weird lady in front of her and Legolas off to the side.**

"**She is back, Sir."**


	19. Chapter 19

Today was the day the fellowship was leaving for their mission. Quest. Thing. As Pip put it. Eva was running to Arwen's bedroom since she had just gotten out the place of healing. The healer made her stay all night and the "dream" about her mother and what the Shadow had said about her being Saron's Granddaughter kept replaying and replaying. Legolas had spent all night in that room with her till he passed out in his cushioned chair and Eva laid awake most the night thinking. Legolas' snores finally drover her to sleep. They were soft and almost like a melody. Eva woke early that morning and started running to Arwen's room. She made a quick left into another hallway. The marble walls passing by so quickly. Eva's shoulder still throbbed where they had patched her up and so did her neck but no where near as bad. Eva was still having a hard time moving her arm almost as if it was becoming immobile. She grunted and made another left into Arwen's room.

"Evangeline?"

Arwen stood up from laying on her bed. The soft black sheets looked inviting and comfortable. She wanted to lay in it and sleep.

"Arwen. Can I check under your mattress?"

She nodded with a weird look on her face.

"What does my mattress have to do with anything?"

Eva walked over to it and looked under the mattress and to her surprise there really was a leather bound book with a leather string tied around it to keep it closed.

"What is that?"

Arwen asked as Eva looked it over and untied the string.

"Something of my mother's. She hid it in here for some reason."

Arwen walked over and examined the writing and the worn yellow pages.

"I do not understand."

Eva shook her head.

"Me either."

It was a bunch of writing and different well drawn diagrams and pictures.

"Evangeline. You need to go."

Arwen said softly and Eva nodded. She was back in the leather corset and pants; carrying her old police jacket that the elves had somehow cleaned. She threw it on over her sword and zipped it up half way.

"I'm going to miss ya hun." Eva said and Arwen smiled.

Arwen hugged Eva tightly.

"Be careful my sister."

Eva walked out the room down to the courtyard, which yet again something even more beautiful. It had a tree right in the dead center. A gorgeous cherry tree, just starting to bloom. It was huge, lines in the bark proved its age. Older than she could even imagine. A pink pedal fell in front of her face and she smiled and walked over to it. She continued to examine it as she stared tightening the sheath so it wouldn't fall off her hip. She had the book under her arm while she did so it wouldn't fall. This book was almost like her life now.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, the one that wasn't hurt, thank god. Eva still got stiff though till she heard who ever touched her talk.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

Eva nodded and Boromir sneered in the background.

"I'm cool."

Legolas looked at her.

"Would you like my cloak as well to keep you warm?"

Eva laughed.

"My term or cool is I'm okay."

Legolas made an oh noise and smiled.

"I am glad you are alright. We are about to depart as soon as Mr. Frodo gets here."

Eva nodded and turned to face him.

"Thanks for helping me last night."

He smiled again as his ocean blue eyes gleamed.

"It was not a problem, My Lady."

"Please call me Eva. My Lady makes me sound old and wrinkly."

Legolas laughed and nodded. Eva's eyes looked over everything then back to the cherry tree. Frodo was the only one missing. The hobbits turned there heads and noticed Eva standing with Legolas. Pippin and Merry walked over to Legolas and nudged him in each side.

"We know you like her."

Merry said smiling and kept nudging him softly in his side. Eva heard this and blushed looking back at the hobbits.

"Awe, Eve's blushing!"

Eva got redder and Legolas had a tint of pink on his face. Sam started walking over.

"Oh leave them alone you fools."

He said and Pip and Merry pouted. Eva grinned.

"You two haven't hugged me today!"

She tried to act angry but it didn't work so well when the hobbits ran to her and hugged her tightly around her waist.

"We missed you Eve!"

The both yelled and everyone in the courtyard laughed. Eva looked up and saw Gandalf.

"Alright boys, let me go for a few."

They let go and glared at each other and started bickering over something.

Eva walked over to Gandalf and he looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded then looked off into the distance from outside the gate they would be walking out of soon.

"Yes, child, but he will be back for you. This is going to be a rough journey. Do you know that?"

Eva nodded , fear starting to build up in her as she held her book close to her chest.

"Alright. I will protect you and Frodo at all cost."

Eva shook her head stubbornly.

"I can take care of myself."

Gandalf snorted and pointed to her left shoulder.

"That wound certainly proves that does it not?"

Eva glared at him and walked off but Boromir stood in front of her.

"Move." Eva said coldly.

He didn't move anywhere.

"I will keep that promise."

Eva just glared. Like he was going to hurt her. Hah. Funny.

She walked past him and shoved her right shoulder against him to knock him out the way. She walked back over to the hobbits and Legolas.

"There he is."

Aragorn said as Frodo came down the steps. Eva turned to look at him. The ring was around his neck under his shirt; she could tell.

"Turn against them!"

It hissed and Eva kept her cold look.

"And now the journey begins." Gandalf said.

Eva looked around. No Elrond. Guess "Daddy" wasn't going to say bye. Eva sighed. Some father.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been around thirty days or maybe thirty-five, Eva lost count, since they had left Rivendell. Eva hadn't really put the book down since they had left. She was walking with it, eating with it, and even sleeping with it close to her chest. Every night she slept with the hobbits close to her, well all but Frodo. Which was a good thing. Eva was doing everything to tolerate that freaking ring. When a ring starts talking to you it makes you feel insane. Sam, Pip, and Merry had gotten really close to Eva as she had to them. Eva had gotten use to the short fat man, who she finally found out was a dwarf. He was cool to talk to and always made her laugh. Legolas and Eva were normally always within talking distance now. He normally told her all of his adventures in Mirkwood and Rivendell. Like when he fought off these huge spiders in Mirkwood Forest to protect his comrades. Eva hated spiders. Ugh. He was like a story book, which was great. Eva loved books.

Gandalf stayed at the front of the group with Frodo and Aragorn and Boromir trailed in the back. At night when everyone fell asleep Eva would go a ways off to practice what the book told her. Its leather binding had a crease now from opening it so much. It told her that her power was element magic, just like her mothers. It looked like her mother's was more of the ice element but minored in fire. Eva was just focusing on fire right now. What element you control best is the one most like you. Fire was pretty but deadly no matter what its size. It wanted freedom and would do anything to get it. It was short tempered. It could be used for good such as warm and make people happy or it could be the worst mistake of someone's life. It kind of did describe Eva in a way.

The magic didn't wear her down as much now. She could hold on for a good while and when she got exhausted she would go back to the Fellowship and crawl between Pip and Merry to her blanket. Pip would always curl up under her like a little puppy to sleep and snore. No one knew about her magic but Legolas and Gandalf thanks to all the burnt marks in the hall.

The ring whispered to her constantly wanting to go back to its master. Something Eva wouldn't allow even if it meant giving her life up. Eva realized it was her job to keep the ring and the boy out of harms way. That thing around his neck was what Eva lived for now. The constant, careless whispers going on in her ears drove her mad. Her life, that ring, she was trying to destroy. When it was gone she was scared of what would happen to her because of the bond she had with it. Would it free her or make her suicidal?

It was getting colder now and Legolas had given his cloak to her saying he never got cold. That's got to be some Bull Hockey Sticks. Her wounds had finally healed but her arm still gave her sharp but quick pains and her neck had a bad scar. The scar was jagged and almost hook like.

Sam always cooked for them. He was really good too. That was Eva's favorite part of the day was when she got to eat. And a lot at that. No matter how much she ate her body was getting firmer and stronger. When they got breaks after they set up camp Aragorn would teach her how to use a sword with great skill. When the Shadow gave her all those skills he only gave her enough swordsmanship to keep her alive. Aragorn taught her so much and she would always combine it to make different combos. Gimli would always laugh saying she was going to even beat the power elf one day but never beat the dwarf. It was funny as hell to be honest.

Now Eva was sitting Indian style on a huge rock next to Gimli while Boromir and Aragorn taught the hobbits how to fight with swords. Eva still thought about Faramir a lot. She never thought she'd still do that. Eva was looking at the scribble on the pages before her from that leather book. Sam was cooking and handing out food to everyone.

"Have you not read that book a dozen times?"

Gimli asked and Eva nodded.

"Something's just missin' like a page or something."

Gimli walked off to talk to Gandalf. Eva kept looking over the page. It looked almost faded. This book had to have been older than maybe her mother even. At the top of the page it had something written on it. It was neat pretty cursive that looped and twirled on the page. Eva could just picture her mother sitting at a stone table writing it.

"When you live forever. What do you live for?"

Was she that old? Elrond said she was human. Something clicked in her head that her mother fooled everyone in Rivendell. Was Eva immortal too?

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Legolas yelled and Eva's head shot up from the book. A big cloud of black things that had the shape of birds were coming their way. Everyone was moving quickly as Aragorn yelled run. Eva just sat where she was frightened. What were those things?!

Before she knew it someone tackled her off the rock onto the ground and rolled over on top of her. The place they were at was a huge white rock formation with a bunch of bushes and creases between the rocks. Eva looked into the chest of the person on top of her covering her. He had on a green shirt and smelt so nice.

"Legolas?"

"Quiet."

Eva listened as the birds flew over them squawking. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto Legolas' shirt tightly. The sound finally stopped and Legolas started to get off her and rolled out from underneath the rock. He knelt down on one knee and looked at her under the rock she was once sitting on.

"Are you okay?"

Eva nodded and started ti crawl out from underneath it and stood next Legolas.

"Just got scared." She whispered and Legolas hugged her tightly.

"It is alright now."

Eva nodded and Legolas ran back to the Fellowship.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Gandalf said. Eva noticed something missing.

"Where's the book!?"

She yelled and everyone looked to where she had been sitting. It was gone.

"Hell no they didn't!"

Eva yelled at the top of her lungs and jumped up on the rock looking. The leather bound book was no where near them. That freaking bird stole it.

"There is nothing that can be done now."

Gandalf said and started walking away. All he had had lately was a freaking attitude.

"Watch your freaking mouth old man." Eva growled under her breath as everyone started following Gandalf. Eva kicked a rock hard with her foot then followed the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eva was so angry that she lost her mom's book it wasn't even funny. If any of the Fellowship touched her she'd probably burn their hand she was so angry. It had been around five days and Eva had been in a pissy mood.**

**It was freezing as they walked over and through the thick snow that covered the mountain. Eva, Merry, Pip, and Gimli walked huddle up close most of the time trying to stay warm. Eva's feet and hands were numb and turning almost purple. Legolas, Gandalf, and the others were ahead of her now. She walked slowly dragging her feet along. It was too cold. Eva shivered as she walked.**

**Frodo screamed and Eva looked at where he was. He was rolling down the hill and she ran over to him. She stood next to the curled up hobbit in the snow and quickly picked him up in her arms. His head was against her chest and she could feel him shaking. Aragorn stopped next them and took Frodo from her and placed him on his feet. He started digging at his chest looking for the chain with the ring. It must have fallen off.**

"**Get it from him and run!"**

**It hissed and Eva looked away to see Boromir pick it up. He stared at it for the longest time almost as if it was talking to him too. **

"**It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over something so small. Such a little thing."**

**He whispered and Eva bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and balled it up. The hobbits stared at her waiting to see what she would pull off. She threw her arm back and stepped with her left foot and threw it.**

**The snowball hit him right in the chest and he looked up shocked.**

"**What was that?!"**

**He exclaimed. Everyone in the Fellowship was watching as Boromir pulled out his sword and Eva copied his move. **

"**Give the ring to Frodo."**

**She said coldly.**

"**Noooo." The ring hissed.**

**Boromir stood up straight and stared at the ring in his other hand now as he slowly walked forward to Frodo.**

"**As you wish."**

**He handed it to Frodo and he snatched it from Boromir's hand.**

"**I care not."**

**Boromir glared at Eva as he started to walk away. He threw his shield over his shoulder and walked to the others. Eva watched him carefully and Aragorn sighed softly in relief.**

"**No one's getting the ring Aragorn. Not as long as I have breath in me."**

**Aragorn nodded and walked back up to the group leaving Eva and Frodo in the back.**

"**Thank you Evangeline."**

**Frodo said and looked up at her. He stood in font of her with his arms crossed as if to hug him self for comfort in a way.**

"**You're Welcome."**

**The ring kept whispering and talking to her. Begging for her to snatch the ring and run with it. He headed off towards the Fellowship and Eva followed slowly behind.**

**It had been hours past and they were higher on the mountain. The wind was harsh as they pushed through the snow. Well all except for Legolas who was on top of it. Eva glared at him as he walked next to her.**

"**You meanie butt."**

**He looked down at her confused.**

"**Me, a what?"**

**Eva made a frustrated sigh.**

"**I am freaking cold and you are in barely nothing!"**

**Legolas laughed softly yet so charming it made Eva's stomach have butterflies.**

"**You already have my cloak. Do you wish for my shirt too?"**

**Eva's mind looked at his chest and she got all dreamy eyed.**

"**Yes, yes, yes." She thought.**

**She cleared her throat.**

"**No, Legolas. You'll get sick."**

**Her voice was high pitched a little. She glared at the snow. She could melt it all away if she wanted, but it would drain her.**

"**Ugh! I hate snow!"**

**Legolas looked ahead with sharp eyes. He walked to the edge of the mountain and squinted his eyes. Eva stopped walking and closed her eyes. She could hear something faint, something that she thought was the wind the whole time. It was some type of chanting. A deep, old voice making it carry over the mountains.**

"**There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas pointed out.**

"**It is Saruman!"**

**Gandalf yelled just as something started making a rumbling sound. Eva looked up above them and saw boulders rolling down the mountain. She gasped and quickly pushed through the snow and grabbed the back of Legolas' tunic and pulled him back so where his back hit the mountain wall. Eva threw her hands over her head making a shield over the Fellowship. This spell had been one of the ones not practiced so much and the bigger the shield the more energy it drained. Eva's arms felt like noodles as the big rocks kept pounding on it.**

"**He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must go back!"**

**Aragorn yelled but Gandalf would not listen. The old fool!**

"**No!" He yelled and walked to the edge and started chanting something Eva could not understand.**

**Darker clouds started coming in closer and closer to them. The wind picking up drastically, making snow slide around it and onto the stone wall behind it. Lightening struck constantly thunder clapping loud.**

**A lightening bolt struck the mountain hard and snow and rock started crashing down closer and closer to them. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and slung him against the wall. Aragorn and Boromir had the hobbits to the wall and Gimli was somewhere in-between. **

**The rubble hit Eva's shield hard to where her knees bent. She pushed and held it as good as she could. She pushed her self to the limit. Sweat dripping down her nose making her face cold in the harsh weather.**

"**I can't hold it!"**

**She yelled and the shield vanished making all the rubble on top come crashing down. Eva squeezed her eyes shut and the snow hit her hard forcing her to the ground. It was so cold and hard, her chest felt like it was caving in almost. The pressure and being worn out made her lose consciousness.**

**All the others were out of the snow now. Aragorn dusted off Frodo and held him by the shoulders asking if he was okay. Gimli looked around as everyone was dusting themselves off.**

"**Where's Eva?"**

**Legolas, Merry, and Pip started looking around frantically.**

"**She is not out yet?!"**

**Pip yelled and started digging close to where she was. He kept scooping out snow off the ground till he hit something hard. A pale hand is what he hit.**

"**It's Eva!!!"**

**He yelled and Legolas ran over and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the snow into his arms. She shook badly and her skin was cold.**

"**We need to get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"**

**Boromir yelled but Aragorn disagreed.**

"**It is to close to Isengard!"**

"**If we can not pass over it let us go under it! Let us go into the mines of Moria!"**

**Gimli yelled and Legolas yelled out in stress.**

"**Choose now or do you want her to die!?"**

**Boromir glared at him and the girl in his arms as the wind blew his hair into his face.**

"**Maybe I do!"**

**Legolas growled at him.**

"**Let the ring bearer choose."**

**Gandalf said looking at the little hobbit huddled next Aragorn.**

"**We will go through the mines."**

**Eva clung to Legolas' shirt tight as she even heard the word mines. Legolas looked down at her thinking the same thing she would be.**

"**This does not feel right."**


	22. Chapter 22

Eva's eyes opened slowly.

"You are finally awake."

The soft voice of the blonde angel said. Eva looked up towards him but he was really blurry for a few seconds. She was laying on hard rock with her head on his thigh. Her head ached horribly and everything was sore, especially her chest. She took a deep breath.

"Where are we?"

"Moria."

Legolas spit the word out like venom. It had an evil his to it and Legolas made major emphasis on that part.

"I don't like the sound of it."

Eva looked up into Legolas face and he shook his head.

"There is a reason for your concern. It was made by dwarves, I love the sun, not dank cold stone and underground."

Eva nodded.

"It always makes me feel trapped."

He agreed. Something heavy seemed to be opening and Eva sat up straight holding her head as Legolas stood up. Eva was so dizzy but at least she was getting her strength back. Legolas offered her a hand and she gladly took it. She looked around. It was all stone walls and a huge open stone door. It was dark out tonight the full moon out and reflecting in the water that surrounded this place. It had its on creepy beauty about it. The Fellowship started walking in the mine, Eva right next to Legolas scared.

Gimli was in the front talking.

"Soon, Master and Mistress Elf, you will enjoy fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

He was really getting excited.

"I'm not a big drinker."

Eva said softly.

"Well, more for me then Missy. This, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf lit his cane and the shapes of lumps appeared on the floor. Eva's mouth dropped and she covered her mouth when she realized what they were and let out a crying gasp.

Bodies littered the floor. Everywhere short people lay on the ground dead.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb!"

Gimli started yelling and Merry and Pippin clung to Eva's hands. Eva's head spun as she looked at all the bodies laying there. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one.

"Goblins!" He yelled.

Everyone pulled out there weapons except Eva. She held onto the hobbits hands tightly and started backing up.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

Boromir yelled. Eva heard something coming from behind and turned around to see something behind Frodo.

"Frodo!" She yelled.

Eva let go of Pippin and Merry and ran to Frodo just as he yelled and was pulled of his feet by a tentacle looking thing wrapped around his foot. Sam yelled and pulled him away from it at the waters edge. A huge octopus looking thing came out the water and its tentacles came out the water and one grabbed Frodo by the waste. Eva dove for him and grabbed his hands.

"Hold on!" She yelled at him.

Frodo clung to her hands as the thing slung them around. Frodo was screaming loudly and Eva let go of one of his hands trying to get the dagger out of her shoes. The monster pulled its tentacle back and slung it forward making Frodo have no choice but to let go. Eva was thrown down towards the others into Boromir. She hit his chest and they both hit the ground with a thud. His sword had cut deeply into Eva's thigh but she tried not to pay attention as Aragorn cut the tentacle with Frodo in it. He fell towards the ground but Aragorn caught him in his arms.

"Into the mines!"

Gandalf yelled and Eva shot up and ran to Merry and Pippin and grabbed them by the hands and drug them in. Warm liquid could be felt dripping down to her knee as she ran trying to get the hobbits to safety. Everyone was running in quickly. Eva turned around to see the monster come towards the door and do nothing but make it collapse. The rocks piled the entrance now and everything was pitch black.

"And so darkness prevails this time."

Merry's voice shook and Eva squeezed his hand.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are more fouler things than orcs in the deep. it's a four day journey to the other side Quite now."

Gandalf said as he lit his staff and started walking. Everyone walked ahead of Eva now as she remained back. The wound was to deep to let it sit like that. She waited till she thought everyone was ahead and she painfully pulled her pants down a little. Her leg was covered with blood. She whimpered softly as she looked at it. It looked a huge hunk was missing out of hit.

She summoned a little bit of fire to her fingertips and moved her hand to her thigh.

"Wait before you do that."

It was Legolas' voice. He walked up from behind her. The fires light dancing over his beautiful features. He knelt down on his knees to get a better look. Eva blushed like mad. All she was in her panties and her pants halfway down, not very appropriate attire for the moment. Didn't mean she didn't somewhat like it.

"It is deep. Were you not going to tell us?"

Eva shook her head.

"I didn't wanna slow you guys down."

Legolas shook his head.

"Well, that makes you stupid, yet very strong and brave. I admire you for that."

Eva's face got redder and he pulled something out of his little bag he always carried and ripped his cloak that Eva was wearing.

"This works better than burning your skin. This doesn't scar and you have to pretty a body to scar up that bad."

Eva looked down at him and he stiffened up. Evidentially he wasn't suppose to say that and his face turned slightly pink. He rubbed some kind of gauze on Eva's thigh and then tied the fabric tightly around it. He stood up. Eva still had the flames coming at her fingers as she looked at Legolas. The fire gave him a different kind of glow. It brought out his eyes and his facial features. His lips were perfect. That was mainly what she was looking at.

"That should help. If it still hurts later then I will do something else. I do not want you hurt."

Eva nodded. She had never felt like this towards someone. Not even Emmett.

"Alright."

Legolas put his arm around her waist.

"Do you need help walking?"

Eva nodded and he helped her back to the Fellowship. They were sitting on rocks and Gandalf had his back turned towards them looking at two doors. The steps to get up here where rough. Eva and Legolas sat down next each other leaning against a rock. That's all that was in this place. Eva hated it. A little fire was in the middle of the Fellowship and Gandalf wouldn't move.

"He hasn't a clue where we are does he?"

Eva whispered to Legolas, and he shrugged.

"Go ahead and kiss her elf. You two are always close to it."

They both blushed when Gimli said that and Boromir glared at them both.

"Uh."

Eva mumbled out and Legolas remained still. Pippin cam over and sat in her lap.

"They do not."

Eva giggled. Pip had his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face.

"Yeah, I agree." Merry stood up.

Gimli laughed deep.

"That is only because you two want to kiss the girl."

They both turned red. Aw they had a crush.

"Do not!"

The seconded and Eva laughed softly and looked over to Legolas. He was standing up and walking away.

"Did we say something wrong?"

Gimli shrugged.

"Eve?"

Pip said using her nickname again.

"Yes?"

"Are we lost?"

Eva looked around.

"I surely hope not."

"Eve, Merry."

"What?"

Merry asked.

"I am hungry."

Pip said and Eva laughed and Merry looked aggravated.

"When are you not?"

Pippin glared.

"Oh, it's that way."

Gandalf said laughing.

"He remembered!"

Merry said excited and Gandalf laughed.

"No but it smells less foul down this way. When in doubt always follow your nose."

Gandalf started walking down the stairs and everyone followed. Eva was right behind Pippin and Legolas was behind Aragorn in the back. Gimli must have hit a bad nerve. Was Eva that bad for him?


	23. Chapter 23

The fellowship walked down the stairs into a huge opening. Almost like a hall. It had beautifully sculpted pillars holding the ceiling up. Its grey stone floor was even pretty.

"Welcome. To the Great Realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Eva's mouth almost dropped and Gimli stood next to her.

"Pretty is it not?"

Eva nodded. The hobbits were all in a group together huddled up.

"There is an eye opener, no mistake."

The Fellowship kept walking and Legolas walked next to Eva now.

"I am sorry for walking off earlier."

He said and Eva nodded.

"No problem.."

Gimli stopped up in the front and gasped.

"Gimli!"

Gandalf and Eva yelled and Eva rushed after him. He ran into a room where there was a stone coffin looking thing in the middle. Gimli hit the ground on his knees and started sobbing.

"No. No!"

Eva got on her knees and hugged him tightly. He cried into her chest as everyone else came in. Gandalf went straight for the coffin as Eva patted Gimli's helmet, trying to calm him down. Legolas' coat that she was wearing had a big wet spot in the front now from his tears.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

Gimli slowly stopped sobbing and lifted his head off Eva's chest. Gandalf took off his hat and sighed.

"He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Eva hugged Gimli tightly as he sobbed. Legolas stood behind Gimli looking lost, not knowing what to do. Eva looked up at him as he looked down at her. He had a sign of sadness in those beautiful ocean eyes. If she could drown in them she'd love to.

Eva suddenly couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. The scene she was at faded and a new one came up. Green ugly looking things surrounded her. Drums started playing loudly. They kind of looked like the Harry Potter Goblins but larger and more fierce and ugly. One came close and whispered.

"We are coming."

Her vision went back to normal just as Pip touched a skeleton and his head fell off. Eva quickly let Gimli go and jumped up and ran towards Pippin trying to get to the well that it was falling down. To late. It started making horrible racket and Eva squeezed her eyes shut. Pippin was holding Gandalf's hat and staff. Gandalf closed some book he had in his hands and started walking over to Pippin and snatched his stuff back.

"Fool of a Took."

Gandalf said angrily and Eva stood in front of Pippin as Gandalf went to push him slightly. He pushed against Eva's shoulder.

"He's a child. Back off."

She said coldly. Gandalf glared at her but both of their eyes got wide as the sound of drums reached their ears. The flash of that goblin saying we are coming popped into Eva's head. Everyone had fear in their eyes. Frodo's sword, Sting, was a light blue meaning orcs were close. Eva ran to Aragorn's and Legolas' side.

"Orcs." Legolas whispered and Eva nodded.

"We have to fight our way out."

She said to him. It was like a video game you love to play. The fighting, drama, gore. But, instead of playing it, Eva was in it. And, she hated it.

Boromir ran towards the wooden doors to close them. Eva ran behind him and as soon as he stepped out the door Eva grabbed his collar and yanked back. Two arrows whizzed right by Boromir's head. His eyes wide as Eva grabbed the door and pushed it closed along with Aragorn's help.

"Stay close to Gandalf!"

Eva yelled as they ran back to where Legolas stood ready to fight. He looked at Eva with fright in his eyes. He lowered his bow and grabbed Eva's shoulders.

"Promise me you will not get hurt. If you did I do not know what I will do."

His eyes spoke the truth as he looked her in her eyes. Eva was in shock.

"I promise. But you better not get hurt either."

Eva bit her lip after she said the words and thought.

"It would kill me if something happened to you."

Legolas nodded and picked up his bow quickly and loaded and arrow. Eva drew her sword and got into a defensive position, knees bent.

"They have a cave troll!"

Boromir yelled and it suddenly got really quiet.

"Here they come." Eva whispered.

The door began to be banged harshly on. Eva heard the hobbits pull out their tiny swords as if they were big shots.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Gimli yelled and the door was busted down letting in all these goblins and orcs. Eva took a deep breath as they charged towards them. They snarled as they got closer. Everyone started yelling now and Eva stabbed one in the gut and pulled the bloody sword out to swing it around decapitating another. A goblin was coming from her side and she quickly jumped on its shoulders and pushed her sword into its skull. For a short girl she could jump high.

Pippin yelled somewhere behind Eva.

"Help!"

Eva ditched the orc she was fighting and ran to where Pippin's scream came from. Sam and Pippin were in a corner surrounded by three goblins. She sprinted to them and jumped over them so she was in front of the hobbits. Everything was moving so fast. She held out her palm and a huge fire ball swallowed the goblins along with a few others.

"Run." Eva panted.

Eva was in the middle of a bunch of orc now and they all went to stab her at the same time. She ducked quickly and rolled through ones legs. Four had killed each other and fell backwards but the other two had barely missed each others heart. The ground started to shake and Eva's eyes went to the door. Something slammed the rock at the door and made it fly into the wall.

That must be a cave troll. Eva gasped as its ugly self came in. It was grey and its eyes were far apart. The troll made a loud groaning sound and went straight for where Gimli was on the coffin. He swung and tried to hit the short dude that was rolling around on the floor.

"Gimli!"

Eva yelled and ran towards the big troll and jumped on its back.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

She didn't realize Legolas was firing an arrow where she was at and the arrow pinned her shirt next her side to the trolls body. The tough arrow and the rough skin of the troll wouldn't let her get the arrow out. The shirt she was wearing was tough too, making it unable to get loose. Eva took her sword and stabbed the troll in his back.

"Legolas!" She yelled.

She couldn't get out. She held the hilt of the sword as she tried pulling herself free. The troll, or Mr. ugly, as Eva called him, started thrashing around. Legolas was fighting so many orc as the troll turned towards him.

"Don't hurt him!" Eva yelled.

She tried harder to get out as the troll started slinging the big chain that was around its neck towards Legolas. Legolas hit the floor as it came inches from his head and wrapped around a pillar. Legolas looked at it and stepped on it. He used it as a bridge to the troll. He stood on the trolls shoulders and shot two arrows at its head but they bounced off. Legolas growled and slid down its back to where Eva was and yanked the arrow out.

They both fell to the ground. Legolas on his feet, Eva on her butt. Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Eva looked over to the troll at Frodo now.

"Frodo!" She screamed.

The troll took a lance and pierced Frodo with it. Legolas looked over and saw what she screamed at. Pip and Merry jumped on the troll and started stabbing his head. Eva ran to Frodo and rolled him over.

"Frodo, Frodo!"

She yelled as she pulled the lance out of the tiny hobbit. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked In his pale face. She shook him by his shoulders.

"Frodo.."

She sobbed and placed her head on his chest crying. She didn't care that there was orcs behind her that could kill her easily now. Frodo was like a little brother to her. Eva sobbed.

Everyone rushed over to where they were as soon as the troll was killed.

"The ring!" The ring hissed at her.

Eva could almost tone it out now. Frodo took a deep breath and Eva shot back and stood up looking at Frodo. He coughed and sat up.

"I am not hurt." He panted

Eva smiled so big her jaw hurt. Frodo moved back his shirt to reveal a shiny armor.

"Mithril."

Gimli whispered, but then laughed.

"You are full of mysteries Mr. Baggins."

Eva turned around to Legolas and hugged him tightly still smiling. He was alright, that's all that matters. He blushed a little but more orcs and goblins could be heard coming closer.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum."

Gandalf yelled and they took off running.


	24. Chapter 24

Goblins were everywhere behind the Fellowship, in front of them, all sides, and even above them. It was like a goblin army. They surrounded the Fellowship. All types, ugly, uglier, and the ugliest. Everyone had their weapons out. The goblins snarled and Eva bit her lip.

"Legolas?"

He looked at her, the same look in his eyes that were in hers.

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you."

He said and Eva's eyes got wide.

"Tell me what? And, I'm sorry it's going to end this way."

He went to open his mouth but something roared and the crowd of goblins got quiet. One grunted and they all scattered and ran. Eva looked puzzled.

"What the hell?" She yelled but then the roar came again.

She turned around to see where it was coming from and saw a bright light. Fire.

"What's the new delivery?"

Boromir asked and Gandalf glared.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. He is beyond all of you."

Legolas' eyes were wide as were Eva's and the rest. Eva looked up at Legolas who just looked straight. Even in the worst he still made her weak at the knees.

Eva looked down the hall closely and saw a dark figure walking. She could have swore it was someone.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled.

Everyone followed him sprinting down the long opening into a hallway to a staircase. Eva was in last place and kept looking behind her to see if it was still walking. And, it was.

They sprinted down the stairs till there was a gap in the stair case. Legolas jumped with ease, then Eva was right behind him. She stumbled a little but then ran down the stairs farther.

"I'm going to scout it out!"

She yelled and started running down the stairs as goblins fired arrows at her. Someone was following her and she knew it. She knew the bridge would have been a right but she took a left at the bottom of the staircase to a little round area.

"I knew you would come back!" A familiar voice hissed.

"Shadow."

Eva said coldly. The Shadow stood directly in front of her and laughed. The place they were was if you fell off the edge you were probably dead.

"You resemble your grandfather in many ways." He hissed.

"I'm nothing like Sauron."

Eva growled.

"You are. Your attitude is just like his use to be." He hissed.

Eva glared and the Shadow looked back through the black veil covering his whole face again.

"The scar is still there."

Eva raised her hand to the hook like scar he left her. She clenched her other hand in a fist and punched the air sending a wave of fire towards him. He barely moved out the way in time and Eva pulled out her sword again and charged at him. She slid under his legs and stood back up stabbing him in the back.

He screamed and fell to the ground curled up.

"Eva!"

Legolas' voice called.

"I'm in here!" She yelled and the blonde ran around the corner and to her. He hugged her tightly.

"We thought we lost you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

Aw he was worried.

"No I'm right here."

He leaned back and looked at her lips, but suddenly his eyes got wide. He grabbed her and slung her in front of him so she was in his chest. He groaned and something smelt burnt. Eva gasped as Legolas lost his balance and Eva had to hold him up. She looked over his shoulder to see a huge burnt spot on his back. It looked horrible. She looked past him to see the Shadow gone.

Legolas groaned and she placed his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist.

"You're so stupid Legolas!" She yelled.

He groaned as they kept walking and the others came running down the stairs.

"What happened?!"

Aragorn yelled.

"Shadow. Now help me get him out of here!"

Aragorn took him on his back and they ran over the bridge. Fire was everywhere now. Everyone but Gandalf went over the bridge.

It was only one person wide and Gandalf stopped halfway as the demon he was talking bout came out of the fierce flames. Eva got to the other side and turned around. The beast was huge with flames coming from his body. It opened its mouth and roared, it looked like flames were even in its throat. It had huge horns that curled down towards its head. If Eva pictured the devil's pet. This would be it.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled at the beast and threw his hands up.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled

Eva ran back to where he was quickly just as Gandalf made it fall into the depths of darkness below.

"Gandalf run!"

Eva yelled just as the balrog whip came back up and grabbed his ankle pulling him over the edge. Eva dove and grabbed his hands.

"They need you!"

She screamed and he sent a shock through her hand as he said,

"Fly, fool. You and Aragorn lead them!"

He let go of her hand and fell with the balrog into the depths. It was her fault Gandalf was dead. Eva shot back up on her feet and ran out to where the others were. Arrows shot at her from every direction. She sprinted out the door. The light blinded her, everything was white. Eva blinked a few time and everything came into view. Eva's heart jumped in her throat. Everyone was crying Frodo was on his knees sobbing.

Legolas was standing now his back still burnt. When she saw that Eva had tears roll down her cheeks. He turned around to face her and smiled softly but sadly. She walked over to him slowly and he never took his eyes off her.

"I'm so sorry."

She whispered and hung her head. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"It is not your fault."

Gimli looked at her from where he was sitting close by.

"It is not your fault Eva." Gimli said softly.

Eva put her head on Legolas' chest and cried.

"It is my fault" She gripped onto his shirt tightly

How could she live with herself. She was the reason Gandalf was dead, if only she had held on. She was also the reason Legolas was hurt and that hurt her so, so, so much worse.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days had past as they continued their journey towards some elf city. Legolas' back was almost healed now, everyone seemed to have moved on some besides Eva. Eva felt numb, hadn't talked to anyone. Merry and Pippin seemed worried like crazy and were trying to get her to smile. But, she didn't even notice them. The only thing in her head was Gandalf's face as he fell. He was the leader and it was her fault that he was dead. She knew she needed to move on but she had never left another man behind. At no point in her life as an officer. It was her job to protect, even here, and Eva felt like her duty was failed and dishonored.

Eva was trailing behind the group slowly as it was almost night fall and they would be making camp soon anyway. Legolas who was in the front of the group slowed down to where he was with her.

"Evangeline?"

She looked up with dull eyes.

"Yes?"

He stopped and held her arm firmly making her stop too.

"Gandalf's death was not your fault."

He stated it firmly almost angrily. Eva hung her head and Legolas softened up and pulled on her wrist so she was close enough to hug. He squeezed her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

"I miss the Happy Eva."

He suddenly said and Eva leaned her head back so she could look at his face.

"I-"

"Do not say your sorry."

He whispered looking down at her. His face got closer, and closer till they were face to face.

"I have wanted to do this a while."

His lips touched hers softly. Sparks instantly flared. Eva's eyes went wide till she melted into it. She closed her eyes, Legolas held her lower back holding her oh so close. She could smell his pine scent better now. She loved that smell. His lips were soft and matched almost perfectly with hers. Well that's how it made her feel. They were warm to her slightly cold ones. Opposites. Legolas pulled back and Eva came from out of her spell turning bright red.

"How was that?" She asked

He smiled at her.

"Perfect."

She got darker and he let her go. Eva's eyes glistened. They both started walking back towards the camp. They had built a fire by now and everyone stared as they walked up and smiled.

They must have know what happened, Aragorn's smile was the largest.

"I will take first watch, who wants second?"

Eva raised her hand.

"I'll take it."

Aragorn nodded and went to post. Merry and Pippin had a jealous look on their face as they looked at Legolas.

"Bitch."

Pippin whispered and Eva laughed. He still knew that word somehow, although he didn't know the meaning. Eva walked over to them and laid next to where they were sitting.

"I'm tired yo."

She said softly and Legolas sat behind her and started playing with her hair.

"Why you so tired Eve?"

Pippin asked and Eva sighed softly.

"I haven't slept good in a few nights."

Pippin looked down at her as she closed her eyes. Eva had a little sparkle back in her eyes. Not as big as it use to be yet but it was getting back up there. Eva's eyelids became heavy and sleep took her.

"So you kissed her huh?"

Merry asked Legolas and he blushed.

"Yes, I did."

"Was it good?!"

Pippin wanted details.

"Yes, I think it was."

He chuckled and Merry and Pippin blushed. They wanted her to kiss them too. Pip crossed his arms.

"No fair."

Legolas smiled.

"I really feel a bond with her."

He said, still playing with her hair.

Gimli over heard the conversation and walked over.

"Then why not tell her lad?"

Legolas looked down.

"I am scared of giving my heart to someone."

He simply stated and Gimli made an oh sound.

"But, in order to find love, you must open your heart to her first."

Gimli looked down at the young elf.

"I have not found the one for me yet but I think Eva is the one for you. I strongly believe that."

Legolas looked down at the girl sleeping next him.

"I-"

Aragorn came from around the corner.

"You should tell her how you feel. But, wake her up it is her watch."

He went to his spot and laid down, exhausted. Legolas shook Eva softly.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What?"

She groaned.

"Your watch."

Gimli said and Eva pushed herself up and stretched. Legolas and the hobbits watched her. She mumbled something and walked off to her post.

Gimli laughed so hard he started crying.

"Start imagining waking up to that."

Legolas smiled as he watched her walk off.

Eva sat on the rock to keep an eye out. She slouched over and had her sword in its sheath between her legs resting her head on it. She yawned again softly. She couldn't stop thinking bout kissing that angel. His blue eyes sparkling. His warm luscious lips against her cold ones. Kind of like a werewolf and a vampire. He was the werewolf she was the vampire forbidden to be together yet deadly in love. Maybe not love yet but you get the drift.

She smiled, that's all she had been doing since her watch started. She giggled again. It was like a dream come true all in one little peck. She bit her lip to try and hold in her excitement. Something cracked behind her and her head shot around.

A huge orc, well it looked bugger than an orc stood behind her.

"Legolas!"

She screamed as the things fist came down on her head making her almost loose consciousness.

"Take her to Sarumon!"

It yelled as something picked her up. Blood trickled down her face from the punch and everything went black.

-----------------------With the boys-------------------

"Legolas!"

A voice that sounded like Eva's yelled. Everyone but Legolas and Aragorn was asleep.

"That was Eva?"

Legolas asked shooting up from where he was sitting and started running. Aragorn scrambled up behind him as Legolas ran to watch area. Legolas froze and Aragorn walked to the rock.

"Blood."

Aragorn whispered and looked down at the ground.

"Uruk-kia."

Aragorn stopped and bent down to pick something up. Eva's sword. He looked back at Legolas. His eyes were wide staring at the sword in Aragorn's hands. Disbelief on his face.

"I am going after her!"

He yelled and dashed off but Aragorn grabbed him before Legolas made it by him.

"You can not go for her. Tis to dark and they out number you."

He yelled and Legolas went almost limp just barely standing up.

"So they have her?"

Aragorn looked down.

"Yes."

Legolas hit his knees.

"Damn it!"

He screamed into the darkness


	26. Chapter 26

Eva opened her eyes slowly. Well, one eye, the other was swollen shut. She was laying on the ground on cold grey stone. She was laying on her side, which had gone numb, her head was on her right arm and her left arm was laying over her stomach. They had her facing the door to the cell, she guessed, that she was in. It was a big wooden door. No way she could get through it because it looked like it was looked from the outside. She knew by the feeling she had she couldn't get up. Her head throbbed horribly and she was nauseated. Eva moved her arm so her face was against the stone. It felt so good against the inflammation of the side of her face.

When the orc, well it was more than a orc but she had no idea what it was, hit her had hit the side of her head and veered down hitting her eye and cutting the side of her face. Eva groaned softly.

"Where were the others? Legolas? Pippin and Merry? The ring?"

All these questions ran through her head. All the questions could not be answer.. Eva looked at the ground and tears ran down her face to the stone leaving wet drops. How could she have been so stupid?

Someone outside unlatched the cell door and threw it open. Eva was scared out of her mind but she felt to weak to even move. A creature similar to the one that hit her walked in.

"Sarumon wants to see your filthy ass."

He walked heavily over to her and threw her over his shoulder. He was tall, brown and nasty like the orcs were, but he had manlier features. He stunk like dirt and mold. At least it was like being outside somewhat, that made her slightly happy. At least if she died she wouldn't be a hundred percent miserable.

The creature walked through so many corridors and stairs as she swayed when he walked. She had never felt this useless in her life. Mr. Evil as she called him pushed open another door with much exerted force making it bang against the wall.

"Here's the wench."

He threw her onto the ground making her roll two times till she stopped. She felt like a rag doll.

"Uruk-kia. She is valuable do not toss her around! You beat her up enough."

A old man said as he squatted down by her side and moved her bloody, matted hair out her face.

" I am terribly sorry, dear. They were suppose to be gentle."

Eva grunted. The man had long white hair, skinny as a tooth pick, a white cloak on, and evil yet calming blue eyes. His eyes told almost all you needed to know.

He was old, wise, could be cruel, powerful, just someone you didn't need to mess with.

"You tried to hurt us on the mountain, Pass of Caradhras."

The man smirked.

"So you noticed my work."

Eva gritted her teeth best she could as she stared up at the man squatting next to her.

"You tried to kill them."

She had to struggle to get her words out..

"I did not succeed unfortunately."

Eva tried to ball her hand into a fist but yet still didn't have the strength.

"You sick bastard."

He laughed loudly. It echoed off the walls making it sound continuous.

"Just like your mother. Yet so much like your father. Lethal Combination. Your attitude resembles your Grand-fathers too, even better."

Eva looked down at the ground again. Lethal?

"Gláclya!"

He yelled. It rolled off his tongue nicely. Eva smiled. It was a pretty name.

"Come take her to a room and wash her off, give her clothes, and I will talk to her in the morning."

A young elf, probably a few years, as in a hundred or so, older that her walked up. She had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, long eye lashes. She was tall, probably 5"9' or so. She wore a long black dress and she was almost as pale as Eva. This girl was beautiful. Eva couldn't even take her eyes off her.

Gláclya helped Eva off the ground and put Eva's arm around her neck and started dragging her to a room. It felt like forever till Eva was in a room with a bathroom. Gláclya laid Eva on the bed as she walked to draw the water in the tub.

Eva looked around. Everything was black except the walls were grey stone and marble floor. She walked back into the room as Eva could hear the water running.

"You don't deserve to be in a place like this."

Eva whispered and the girl looked at her with cold eyes.

"I belong here."

Eva scoffed.

"Yeah, someone as pretty as you being in a cooped up place with these hideous things."

Gláclya didn't say anything but..

"Go clean yourself. Towels are next it."

She walked out the room and Eva sat up slowly. Dizziness flooded her as she tried to stand up. She leaned against the bed looking down. She walked slowly to the tub and started taking her clothes off. The leather corset was ruined no, it was all sliced up, so were the pants. Eva stepped out her boots and took everything else off and stepped into the hot water. It burnt her skin but it felt so good. She sat down and the water came above her breast. She sighed softly as everything ached.

"Where are the others?"

She asked herself.

After she finished getting bathed she stepped out of the tub and saw a long blue dress next it. She stared at the beautiful thing for a few minutes till she decided she'd put it on. She slid it over her short frame and put her arms through the straps and sleeves. Eva looked down at it. It was a little long but she could probably walk in it fine. Gláclya walked back in.

"I see you have done everything okay. Go downstairs for dinner."

Eva glared at the beauty as she turned on her heel and walked down, her black dress trailing behind her. Eva stomped out of the bathroom to the bed room now since she wasn't as nauseated as earlier but still hurt.

She followed Gláclya to a kitchen, well that's what it looked like, and she shoved a plate at Eva.

"Eat in the bedroom."

Was all she said and Eva hung her head and listened. She felt like a dog here but at least they actually gave her a bed. She went back to the room and sighed. She sat on the bed and looked down at what she was being fed. Cold meat and bread. Looked rather nasty, and she had no idea what could have been on it. She set it on the black wooden bed table and laid down.

"They are gonna kill me here ain't they?"

She asked her self, her southern accent leaking through greatly. She curled up in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She was still in the dress, she just didn't feel like changing. She pulled the covers over her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. How was she to get out?


	27. Chapter 27

Eva tossed and turned all night. Nightmares running through her head. The Fellowship dieing, Legolas getting hurt, fire burning and tearing Rivendell apart, Elrond being stabbed, her mother looking down at her disappointed, Gandalf falling again. Eva bit her lip so hard in her sleep that she shot up slapping her mouth shut

.

Eva's breathing was very high to where all she could hear was her panting and sobbing through the space her hand did not cover. The room was dark except for the moonlight coming through the window illuminating everything with a soft pale white. She brought her legs to her chest and took her hand off her mouth. She gasped for air as she hugged her knees tightly trying to calm her breathing. It was like she was having a panic attack except she was drenched in sweat and her head ached.

"Legolas."

She sobbed quietly. She still had on that blue dress too. The straps had fallen off her shoulders making the long sleeves seem even longer compared to her arms. She got chills really bad now and started shaking. Everyone in the Fellowship was going to die because of her? Was the question she wanted answered.

Unexpectedly, Gláclya pushed open the door violently evidentially not knowing Eva was awake because tears stained her face. Something had her stressed or something and Eva thought she walked into the wrong room. She seemed frantic and angry. The beauty seemed like the lovely but deadly rose at this point.

"I want out of here. I want to go home." She said in a harsh tone.

The blonde beauty looked at the bed to see Eva with her blood shot eyes staring back. Eva tried to seem calm as she did so. Gláclya's emerald eyes were sparkling with anger and something else, loneliness? All Eva really knew right now was that she wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"What are you staring at!?"

Eva shrugged and sniffled. She decided she'd be a smart ass. Maybe it could get her out of here. In what way, death, or thrown out the window didn't matter to her.

"What ever you are."

Gláclya growled and jumped on the bed grabbing Eva by the throat and started shaking her. Eva gasped for breath. She was hoping it be the window not death but Eva's neck was certain to bruise if she survived.

"Why do you get it so easy!? Why does he prefer you over me?! I am not suppose to even be here!"

Eva's face was turning red from lack of oxygen. Her eyes rolling back.

"If you're gonna kill me do it!"

Eva struggled out and someone came running through the door.

"Get off of her!"

A old man yelled and this white light went across Eva hitting Gláclya in the side throwing her against the wall. She made a yell of pain and fell to the ground unconscious. She was i Eva gasped for breath and held her throat. That chick was crazy!

Eva looked over at the old man who happened to be Sarumon. She glared. Just let her die in peace! Old fart!

"Eva come here."

He said softly holding out his hand. Eva quickly got out of bed and went to him. She'd rather take her chances with him than Miss. Crazy. Eva looked down at Sarumon's hand.

"I can walk with out you holding my hand."

It was like cold venom coming from her mouth. Sarumon had a slight smile on his face as he pulled his hand back.

"You have your mother's spirit"

Eva's eyes got wide.

"How well did you know her?"

Sarumon placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her out the room.

"Well, I knew your mother very well. You are actually wearing her favorite dress. I basically raised Saleen as my own when Saron died."

The were walking down a corridor now and Eva listened intently.

"What else do you know bout her?"

Sarumon laughed a booming laugh. His white hair was moving as his head did. It was rather weird to Eva, it wasn't like Legolas' flowing hair. His was just weird.

"Why you are interested. She was about your height and size, silky flowing blonde hair, she had stunning blue eyes. Yours are slightly lighter than hers. She was not a basic human, but an element witch as everyone claimed her to be. She was the daughter of Saron and a human woman named, Arselona. Saleen was immortal like her father but she had a choice of being mortal as well. Something you do not have a choice of, I do not think. She controlled ice the best. It fit her personality the greatest. But, Saleen disappointed us all by marrying that royal, Elrond, and giving up what she was destined to. Be like Saron. She ran off with him but she had you. The most lethal of us all. The Shadow went to claim you when you were a child but Saleen sacrificed herself to make sure you never came here."

Eva's mouth was dropped open as she heard the story and tears started forming in her eyes. Her mother was like a hero to everyone. Keeping the world rid of another Saron.

"She also failed in something we hope you do not."

Sarumon added and Eva closed her mouth.

"What is this something you speak of?"

Eva's dialect was slowly starting to go to theirs. All proper and crap. Weird huh? She certainly wasn't anything close to them.

Sarumon lead her down another hall and into a huge room with one table in the middle. But, something was on top of it. It was pretty big and was white with a little silver. The walls were red and it was rather warm in here. Nothing else was in here. Eva looked around and looked at the red carpet she was on. Rather cozy but also rather empty.

"What is it?"

Sarumon grinned and walked over to it and picked it up.

"It is an egg. What is inside it you will find out later if it hatches for you."

He walked back over to Eva and handed it to her. Eva gasped at its weight and held it tight. Lord it was heavy.

"Go to your room now and get some sleep. I heard you screaming all night."

Eva looked down at the floor then back up to the egg.

"Sorry."

She did as she was told and walked back to her room. The crazy Gláclya was out of her room finally. Eva put the egg on her bed and walked back over to the door closing it and making sure it was locked. She looked back to the bed at the rock looking thing. It was pretty, a pure white with silver slivers down it. Eva walked on the other side of the bed and laid down in the bed with the covers at the very bottom. She placed her hand on the egg and felt a ting of warmth to it.

"What are you?"

She asked herself as she pulled the covers over her and the egg.

"I'll protect what ever you are. I won't fail you like the others."

Eva whispered and the image of Gandalf falling came into her head again. She bit her lip. She had failed the Fellowship, Frodo, and the Ring. It was a relief to not have that ring screaming at her twenty-four seven but she hadn't done her job.

_Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Please review. Love ya all._


	28. Chapter 28 New Delivery

Eva woke up in the same position she was in when she fell asleep, which was curled up next the egg. The warmth from it felt so good. Eva stretched slowly and wiped her eyes to get the sleep out. The ye that had been swollen shut she could finally open but there was a tiny scar o her eyelid now. Her ice blue eyes looked at the white and silver egg next to her. What was in it she did not know quite yet. But, if it belonged to her it have to be cute!

Eva giggled trying to picture something cute. A completely girly moment. She could picture something with big soulful eyes a cute little smile but she still had no idea what it was. She kissed the side of it. It was like something that could honestly be said to be hers and she would protect it.

Eva got from under the covers and placed her tiny feet on the cold floor and stood up. Her blue dress hit the floor and Eva got chills down her body. She just wanted to climb back in bed with the egg and stay there all day.

She walked to the bathroom and freshened up putting on a little to big of a shirt and some leather pants. Stretchy at that. She smiled as she pulled her long black hair out of her shirt and threw it in a long ponytail. Some strands fell into her face and she blew at them and glared. Sometimes she seriously thought about just cutting it. She walked back into the room and saw the egg still in the same spot. She smiled again and walked over to it and covered it up to keep it warm, even though it was hot.

A knock came at Eva's door and all her muscles tightened. For a split second she had forgotten she was in the enemy's hands. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She took a deep breath and cracked the door.

"Lady Evangeline?"

Eva took a peak from behind the door her nose sitting on the corner. It was a young man with his dark brown hair pulled up in a tight ponytail that came down to his shoulder blades. He had chocolate brown eyes a angular face with a sharp nose, not pointy but it got its emphasis. He had a scar on his cheek running from his jaw to his chin, Eva grimaced. Luckily the cut on Eva's face had healed almost completely but it still caused pain.

"This is her?"

The man, she could tell because he wasn't short or have pointy ears, stood straight up and introduced himself.

"I am Careonnyn the Young, the bravest and youngest knight around here. I was told by Sarumon to teach you how to fight."

He said in a bold, deep voice and Eva opened the door and took her index finger and pushed against the tall boys chest.

"Hun. I assure you I, Evangeline Carter, can fight."

The man glared at the short woman pushed against his chest. She only came up to his shoulder and he was trying to hide what he thought was humor that a young woman, short at that could beat him.

"Prove it."

He challenged her and Eva smirked evilly. She didn't like having someone challenge her but she loved the thrill of proving them wrong.

"When and where baby?"

Careonnyn's face turned a pink color as he cleared his throat.

"Follow me."

He stuttered and turned on his heel, the metal armor he was wearing clanked as he walked and Eva giggled softly as she followed him trying to keep an eye out for the crazy bitch Gláclya. Eva's eyes scanned everywhere as she followed the dorky man to the outside of the castle or wherever they were. Gláclya was no where in sight and Eva let out a sigh of relief.

Careonnyn opened the two main doors that lead outside and Eva was officially lost. Eva tilted her head like a child waiting for the bright light of the sun to blind her, but that delight never came. The doors opened and all Eva could see was destruction and fire and orcs.

Eva's eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. The earth was black with soot and white pieces of bone. The man in front of her stopped and looked back with sorrowful eyes,

"This way Eva."

Eva felt like she was going to puke and grabbed onto the dork's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to see this."

Careonnyn stiffened up as she grabbed him and kept walking. Eva tried to think of happy things: her mother, Legolas, the sun and trees, anything to take the image of death out of her head.

"We are here."

He quickly moved away from her as she opened her eyes and he threw a sword at her. She saw it at last minute and surprisingly caught it.

"Get ready!"

He yelled and charged at her with his sword ready to kill. First rule, you will lose if you do not have that intent. Eva got in a defensive position just as he swung his sword down at her head. He lifted back up and Eva rolled out the way of a huge blow that hit the ground from Careonnyn. He looked back at Eva and charged at her again. His speed and skills were rather unbelievable. He was like a super-human.

It took everything Eva had to just dodge out the way until he got her in the position on her knees where he moved his sword under hers and pulled it out her hands. The crappy sword flew to the other side of the training area she was in. She tried not to pay attention to the deathly details of this place.

Careonnyn placed his sword at Eva's neck. Sweat poured down her nose and face as she panted hard. Careonnyn was barely breaking a sweat.

"I win. You die."

Eva closed her eyes and waited for him to finish her, but it never happened. Eva opened one eye and saw him leant down offering her a hand.

"Did you really think I would kill the only person similar to me around here."

Eva took his hand and he helped her up. She wiped off her shirt and pants and looked at the knight.

"What are you? Some super-human?"

Careonnyn chuckled.

"I guess you could say that. But, lets get you back to your room, its almost dark. You held off very well young lady. I am surprised."

Eva's mouth dropped. He was right it was almost sun down now.

"Wow."

She whispered as she closed her eyes and the man lead her back to the castle.

"You may open your eyes."

Eva did so and saw she was back at her room. She looked back at the man and sneered.

"You know I won't trust you right?"

The hall was quiet and he looked at her with those chocolate eyes, he looked rather pitiful.

"I never asked you to. But, if you were in my position, you would understand that you would sacrifice anything just to talk to someone like yourself. I have been here ten years and I am twenty. I have not seen another human since, besides Sarumon and my sister."

He was giving her a sop story but it really touched her.

"I do know what you have been through somewhat. I'll never find another person I can relate to for the rest of my life."

Eva was stating the face that she hadn't lived here all her life but in the other world. Or other time, or maybe the future.

"Good night Careonnyn."

She said and opened the door to her room and shut it in his face. Eva had her eyes closed as she leaned against the door thinking.

Why was she here, why-

Eva's train of thought was irrupted by a little gurgle sounds. Eva opened one eye and saw that her room was a mess and a little white thing with a few silver lines on its face and tail. Its sharp teeth were clung to a sheet from the bed and was slinging it around like a puppy with a stuffed animal. Eva's mouth was wide open and the little creature looked up at her and it seemed to smile. It stood up on hits hind legs as if trying to stand but it fell back on its back and made a whimpering sound. Well nice to know it was a boy.

It had wings with the silver tips and ice blue ices, almost like Eva's. On the side of its face it had two scales that looked like they fanned out and it looked like it had a tiny Mohawk going. Eva gasped as she looked at the bed and saw the egg broke in half. It had hatched and what was inside was a baby dragon.

Eva got down on one knee and held her hand out.

"You're so cute!"

She squealed. It had the soulful eyes that she would do anything for. Its sharp claws scratched the floor as it slowly came closer.

"What should I name you? Viper? Zu? Draco? Coalt? Haku? Icefyre?"

There were so many names to choose from.

Eva smiled as the little dragon came closer and placed his head on her hand. Some strange burst of energy pushed Eva back against the wall and made Eva go unconscious. Also burning a hook like mark on her hand, almost identical to the one on her neck.

_(Please Review and tell me what name for the dragon you would like best __J__)_


	29. Chapter 29 Name

_**(Thank you for the reviews and I have a chosen a name out the ones ya'll gave me. Thank you **_**dinopoodle**_**, **_**kali yugah**_**, and **_**DazzledRose93**** for the ides ****J****)**

**Eva's eyes finally started to open and she started to gain consciousness again. She was laying on her side with her back against the wall with a bad, almost scream worthy headache. She felt something warm leaning against her chest and moving slowly. She opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry at first, to see the little white dragon, with the adorable Mohawk, breathing softly as if asleep. Eva smiled at the little punk rocker with that Mohawk next to her and got up pushing the creature slightly to the side. It was dead asleep almost snoring. So it was as if Eva never touched it. It rolled on its back and had its legs in the air. It licked its lips as it did so.**

"**Cute. Maybe he's eating."**

**She whispered and walked to the bed grabbing a blanket and pulled it off. She folded the black sheet in half so it wouldn't be so large and walked over to the creature. She'd call him Mr. Whitey for now. The sheet was dragging across the floor as she walked over to Mr. Whitey and covered him up. She smiled as he cuddled into it and rolled over onto his side and snored.**

"**I'll be right back."**

**She whispered and tip-toed to the door rubbing her head. She felt a huge bump. That little thing really hurt the hell out of her. She had had enough of being unconscious next to walls.**

"**Owe." **

**She whispered. She was surprised she didn't have some concussion by now with all the head hitting she had. Or, maybe she did and it just wasn't bad. Eva's eyes got wide. What if she did have one. Ahh!**

**Eva's hand itched and she held her palm to her face as she walked down the hall. A hook like mark was burnt into the skin and Eva tilted her head. The little thing was that tough? It kind of reminded her of the one the Shadow gave her that long time ago. That must have been why he gave it to her. To get her here.**

**Eva looked down the hall way looking for the kitchen. The little thing had to eat right? She sniffed the air and smelt something like food burning. She smiled and followed her nose. Like Gandalf said 'When in doubt use your noise." Eva's smile instantly vanished.**

"**Gandalf."**

**The words formed over her lips like venom burning everything it touched. She tried to hold back tears as his face came into her head, as did the rest of the Fellowship. Pippin, Merry, and Sam. Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas. **

**Eva's memory of Legolas' face wasn't crystal clear anymore. He was a little blurry but his eyes were still as if she was looking at him in person. Eva walked into the kitchen and saw they had a slab of raw meat on the counter. She looked around and heard the cooks talking outside the kitchen but no one was in the kitchen. A pot was bowling over a fire and a mouse shot from under a counter to the next but that was it. Ewe mouse.**

"**Vag, when do you think Sarumon is going to let us eat the girl!?"**

**Eva was curious now and quietly walked to the door and looked through the crack. The cooks were orcs? Ewwwweeeee. Eva was glad she never ate the food now but she was almost starved without food. She could go a few more days without it at least. One good thing about being an elf. They were both big and ugly but that was the only detail she could really get.**

"**I dunno, she looks delicious though. Sarumon says he has something special for her then he will kill her."**

**Eva's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed the slab of meat and ran back to the bed room. Was she the girl they were talking about? With her luck more than likely. She was sprinting so hard that her muscles burnt. Eva took so many different halls that she thought she was lost. She saw the door to her room finally and almost dove and broke the door down to get inside. She slammed the door behind her and locked it and fell on her butt. The little creature trotted up to her and sat in her lap. He curled up and laid there like there wasn't a worry in the world. He at least gave her a since of calming. Eva laughed.**

"**You don't worry bout anything do ya? And, You're heavy."**

**He just purred and she patted his side. His scales were surprisingly warm. Eva looked closely at him He had tiny points going down his back till the end of his tail which had a ball shape to it with little spikes. Like a big spike ball weapon.**

"**Do you like to sleep?"**

**Eva asked and held the meat in front of him. He looked at it and growled. Pouncing at it, making Eva let it go. He collided with the floor gnawing the meat. He growled at it as he ate it, horking it down. The dragon burped and made a high pitch gurgle noise.**

"**Was it good?"**

**He walked back over to Eva and sat in her lap again. Eva patted its head. Was Sarumon going to kill her? Eva had no weapon to protect her either. A huge gust of wind blew open the window and someone knocked at the door deathly.**

"**Eva open the door!"**

**It was Careonnyn and Eva was terrified for her life right now. The little dragon made a shrieking noise and somehow quickly turned into a little dagger. Eva looked at it and picked it up by the hilt. The sword was silver like the color on Mr. Whitey, and when she saw her reflection in the sword the light blue eyes of the dragon appeared next to her reflection. He looked scared as hell.**

"**You can turn into a dagger?" She asked and the dragons eyes appeared to say yes.**

"**Eva!"**

**Eva scrambled to the door and pulled it open. Careonnyn was standing there and grabbed her hand.**

"**He is coming to kill you!"**

**He yelled and drug her quickly through the deserted halls. The stone was passing by them so quickly it was a blur.**

"**Where is everyone?!"**

**Careonnyn never answered but kept running and pulling Eva's delicate form behind him. Well more like dragging her. Eva's feet were barely touching the ground.**

"**I will not let them kill you!"**

**He yelled and Eva's heart jumped in her throat as he lead her to the big doors that lead outside. The image of soot and bone filled her head.**

"**No Careonnyn! Don't take me out there!"**

**He threw Eva over his shoulder and dashed out the door. Orcs stood in there way.**

"**Sarumon says she dies!"**

**They chanted and Careonnyn put her down letting her stand on her own. She looked up at him, this person she didn't even know was risking his life for her. He would die just to know he died having someone like him to protect in this evil world.**

"**You will have to go through me."**

**He was so calm it was unbelievable. Eva pulled out the dragon dagger by its white spiked hilt and got ready to fight.**

"**Eva, when I do this run straight up the middle Ill be right behind you."**

**Eva nodded she had no choice but to trust him. He was helping her and they were surrounded by orcs.**

**Careonnyn rose his hand up and smashed it down to the ground causing silver wind that looked almost razor sharp to race towards the orcs.**

"**Now Eva!"**

**Eva took off right behind the attack going straight towards the orcs. They looked at the wind coming towards them and started screaming but they weren't quick enough to get out the way. They were sliced into pieces and made a huge gap to get out. Eva couldn't hear anything but agonized yells and went sprinting through the gap into the forest behind them. When she got at the tree line she turned around to see Careonnyn right behind her. He grabbed her hand again and started dragging her through the forest.**

**It felt like hours before they stopped and Careonnyn hit the forest floor.**

"**Let us sleep here tonight. No fire. But, I have not the strength to move."**

**He was exhausted and passed out almost instantly. Fear filled Eva from head to tow. What if they found them? Orcs were dumb right? Eva laid down next to him and put the dagger next to her. The dagger made a popping noise and the baby was there again making a gurgling noise and curled up next Eva. Eva smiled as the blue eyes of the dragon looked at her.**

"**Silverwind. That's what I'll name you."**

**Silverwind purred and his warmth lulled Eva to sleep. **

**(**_**Thanks **_**dinopoodle**_** for the name **__**J I liked the others but this one fit the most. Please Review :D )**_


	30. Chapter 30 Anger Issues

**Eva woke up with something warm next her cheek. She curled up as she opened her eyes to see a bunch of white scales. Eva sighed as she saw Silverwind's side pressed against her face like that.**

"**You comfortable?"**

**He purred. Eva glared at the spiky snow ball and started pushing him. She groaned as she pushed him with all her strength.**

"**Dang you heavy!"**

**She yelled and Silverwind finally stood on his feet and walked a little ways and plopped down making a gurgle sound again. His round blue eyes scanned the area as Eva stood up on her feet. She was so sore from the running She rose her arms above her head and yawned. She opened one eye afterwards to see Silverwind sitting like a puppy staring off behind Eva.**

**Eva froze suddenly hearing footsteps. Was it the orcs? Had they found them? Eva looked back. Where was Careonnyn? The place he was at last night, he had vanished from.**

"**Traitor."**

**Eva growled under her breath and dove in front of Silverwind quickly. His ice blue eyes stared into Eva's. Eva placed her hand on his little scaly Mohawk.**

"**Change."**

**She thought as the footsteps got louder. It was almost as if Silverwind hears her because a gust of air blew and the little dagger laid on the ground. Its white spiky hilt begging her to pick it up and its silver blade ready to fight.**

"**There she is! That is the lady Careonnyn was speaking of."**

**Someone yelled and she saw a young man with black hair pointing at her. A whole lot of other men came behind him. They were different shapes and sizes. Some young some old. Eva got in a defensive position making a noise almost like a growl.**

"**Wait lady it is alright. We found Careonnyn a little ways from here and he told us you were here. He is from or town. Please calm down, we mean you no harm."**

**The oldest one said, he reminder her so much of a grandfather figure. What Chan would have looked like if he had gotten a little older. He wasn't very tall and he was kind of chubby, with a slightly round face Eva instantly put Silverwind down. This man wore an old beat up white shirt, with leather pants, not the same style as Eva's though, his were brown. His hair was black and he even had deep brown eyes like Chan Chan. Eva shook her head to snap herself out of it.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Orlear."**

**He answered and Eva glared. **

"**Take me to Careonnyn."**

**He nodded and walked up to her. He was a good head taller than she was and had wrinkles all over his face. Orlear smiled and took her delicate hand in his old tough ones.**

"**Alright Lady."**

**Eva had steam coming from her ears and she gripped Silverwind's hilt harder.**

"**I have a name!"**

**She growled.**

"**Well, I have a name, You never told us."**

**This dude was trying to burn her.**

"**Well, Mr. Smartass, never asked."**

"**Why thank you I know I am smart."**

**He looked down at Eva smiling with a sparkle in his eyes.**

"**Just take me to Careonnyn and act your age."**

**He laughed and started walking still holding her hand through the crowd of people. Eva looked at them all. They all had a similar look on their faces. Could they trust her? Orlear brought her to a small village and Eva smiled as they walked into it. It had a homey vibe.**

"**Careonnyn is in there."**

**Orlear pointed to a small hut, looking thing. His old hand shaking as he pointed. The hut was small and brown with a straw roof. Eva saw the other villagers had dispersed to be with their families and one young one that was in the crowd was standing next this pretty brunette. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as Eva noticed a baby in the mans arms. The baby was about three months and giggled in its fathers arms.**

**Eva couldn't help but smiling as she walked across the dirt to the hut. They were happy, the couple that is. Eva wanted that. She sighed as she pushed open the door and saw Careonnyn laying on a bed. He turned his head to look at who walked in door. His ponytail was a mess and his face was scratched up.**

"**I am sorry I left you alone. I tried to find help and then my people found me."**

**Eva smiled and leaned her side against the wall when she got close to the bed and crossed her arms. She pulled her hair out its long ponytail and let it fall to her lower back.**

"**At least ya got me out of there."**

**She pulled a few strands of hair up to her face and glared at it. It was so long and could get in the way to much.**

"**What would you think if I cut it?"**

**She asked Careonnyn and he looked at her. Examining her closely.**

" **It would be pretty, but you have beautiful hair."**

**Eva threw her head over and bent over making her hair all fall down to where some of her hair even touched the floor. She took out Silverwind and In one quick slash pounds of hair fell to the floor. She put Silverwind back in her belt and straightened up letting her hair fall into place. It came to her shoulders and the way she cut it had layered it. It wasn't perfectly cut but it didn't bother Eva. It felt like a relief.**

"**Well, It is pretty that way too."**

**Careonnyn said with a weird look on his face and Eva threw it back up into a little bun. Suddenly screaming was heard outside the hut.**

"**Orcs!"**

**Someone's shrill voice yelled and Eva ran out the door. The sight before her was bewildering. Orcs swarmed the place, killing men, women, children.. Eva's eyes were huge and it felt like her blood was boiling. Eva had Silverwind in her hand now and it felt like he wanted to change back so she dropped him on the ground and a gust of wind blew Eva's hair roughly as Silverwind changed back into a dragon. **

"**I wish you were bigger." **

**Eva thought as she saw the people getting massacred and took off. Silverwind took off flying. Wasn't he to young for that? Eva jumped in the middle of the street and sent a huge burst of fire down the middle of the village since everyone that way was dead. People were screaming everywhere and a big burst of thunder came from the sky and something sounded like it was thundering down. A huge shadow went over Eva as she sent out another fire burst. Killing two more orcs.. The thing that cast the shadow was a huge white creature that picked a orc up by its claws and threw it hundreds of feet in the air. Men behind her hollered.**

"**Kill the beast!"**

**Eva turned around and grabbed one by the neck. It was one of the younger ones she saw earlier.**

"**You will not touch him!"**

**She yelled as orcs started setting aflame the huts. One in which Careonnyn was in.**

"**Careonnyn!"**

**She yelled and ran towards the hut. The fire was roaring and the building was starting to creak. Eva went to run into the door but a orc ran her over falling on top of her. His sword piercing the ground inches from her head.**

"**Get off!"**

**Eva screamed and placed her hands on the sides of his arms and glared at him. The orc started screaming and ran in pain as his insides started to burn. Eva dove for the burning door but it was all to late. Eva pushed through the door to see the bed Careonnyn was on was burning wildly.**

"**Careonnyn!"**

**She yelled tears filling her eyes. She burst out the door again as the building collapsed. Rage filled Eva head to toe. She let someone die by their hands again! Eva held her hands up as another fleet of Orcs came in. Fire came up in the palms of her pale hands.**

"**I will kill you all for ruining my life!"**

**A huge white creature landed next her as she clapped her hands together making a huge slash of fire go towards them, making the earth burn along with it.**

"**Kill them."**

**Something said calmly in her head and Eva looked over to see a huge white dragon staring at her. He had a huge almost Mohawk on his head where the scales pushed up. Spikes ran down his back his back to his tail which was big and round like a huge spike ball. There was a gap between his enormous wings on his shoulders were no spikes were at. His legs were sturdy and smooth looking with giant black claws that had a curl to them and dug into the earth. He was bright white with a silver tail and a few silver spots on his face and his spikes were silver. His teeth were long and came over his lips. His face was long but not to long and was smooth.**

"**Silverwind?"**

**She thought and the dragon nodded. He turned his head to look at the gate where more orcs were. Silverwind stood straight up and faced them. He was a good three stories high. He reared his head back and roared, sending an attack almost similar to Careonnyn's. It was a gust of wind that was as sharp as blades and cut every orc into pieces.**

"**Wow."**

**Eva and Silverwind heard screaming behind them and saw another fleet of orcs killing everyone behind them. Eva's eyes widen as a child was thrown into a wall.**

**Silverwind changed into a sword and appeared in Eva's hands. The blade was longer and the hilt was larger.**

"**I will explain everything later, fight Eva!"**

**Eva charged at the orcs and sliced and pierce, and beheaded every orc she could. The sword moved everyway she wanted it to with ease. Almost as is Silverwind was doing it not her.**

**Eva panted as she stabbed the last living orc on the ground. He yelled in pain as her sword went through him then he went limp. She pulled Silverwind out of him and looked around. Everyone was on the ground dead. Eva hit here knees. Why? Why couldn't she have protected them. Eva dropped Silverwind and pounded the ground.**

"**Damn!"**

"**You can't help everyone Eva."**

**Silverwind thought in her head.**

"**Help.."**

**Someone whispered and Eva looked up to see a smudged face kid that had been thrown into the wall leaning against it. Eva jumped up and ran to him.**

"**Are you alright."**

**He nodded. He was about seven with dark brown and light green eyes. Blood ran down the side of his face and knotted his hair. He was fair skinned with freckles running across his nose and thin lips.**

"**My head hurts."**

**Eva leaned up against the wall next to him and pulled him to where his head was on her chest. She didn't care if he got her bloody. She was shitty looking anyway.**

"**I gotcha."**

**Eva panted as she saw a sheath next to her and pulled it closer. She could use that. Eva looked down the road and saw someone in a white cloak. Eva held her breath as it turned around and started walking towards them. The figure was tall and thin. Eva glared at it as it stood in front of them. **

"**I'll kill you too if I must."**

**Eva said coldly.**

"**Are you Evangeline Isabella Carter?"**

**It was a woman with a soft spoken voice. She pulled her hood down. She was an elderly woman with long white hair down to her shoulder blades. She had a few wrinkles but full pink lips a perfect nose, grey eyes, white teeth.**

"**Yes."**

**Eva nodded as she held the boys head close to her chest and grabbed his hand.**

"**I am Aralee, an Elemental. Gandalf sent me for you."**

"**Gandalf?"**

**Eva thought.**

"**He is alive!?"**


	31. Chapter 31 You're Back

Eva had grabbed the sheath next her and put Silverwind into it.

"Is that okay."

She thought as she slid him in the sheath and his eyes glowed from inside the sword. A light blue filled the sheath as he looked around.

"Yess."

His voice hissed and Eva picked up the kid up in her arms as the Elemental stood still behind her. The wind blowing at Aralee's cloak. Eva turned around to face the old woman as she stared right at Eva and the kid leaned his head against Eva's chest. He had fallen asleep which Eva knew wasn't the best thing but she knew she couldn't keep him up.

"Lets get things straight. I don't like you. Don't seem trust worthy so just lead me to Gandalf now."

Eva was blunt about it and Aralee looked shocked as Eva was so rude. Eva hated being that way but you couldn't trust anyone here. The woman's grey eyes glared at Eva. Eva tried to keep a cold stare on her face to match hers but that was rather hard.

"You are a rude child. Follow me."

She said coldly and started walking, Eva followed closely behind her carrying the kid. Eva's eyes scanned around everywhere. They were in the woods. Trees were as wide as ten people circled around it holding hands. Their tops couldn't even be seen. This place was old. Older than maybe Elrond himself. It had to hold many stories behind it. Leaves on the forest floor crunched as she walked and vines and branches outreached their hands as if to try and grab Eva and never let her go.

"Where are we?"

The woman didn't even act like she acknowledged her and that pissed Eva off. Eva stomped closer to her and she stepped on a branch making a loud cracking sound.

"Hey answer me."

Eva said coldly and everything got quiet. Something made a noise to her left and Eva turned her head and screamed when a huge vine with thorns came towards her head. Eva ducked quickly with the child still in her arms.

"What the hell!?"

Eva yelled and the old woman held up a hand.

"Stop Theo."

She said so calmly and everything in the woods got quiet again. A very tanned young man jumped from out a tall tree and landed on one knee with his arm resting on another. Almost like the super hero move. Eva's mouth dropped. Six pack, short black hair, a tattoo on his chest. They had tattoos at this age too? He stood up and stomped over to Eva getting in her face. His eyes were almost black and he had tiny scars on his cheek and nose. He gritted his teeth which were almost pearly white.

"She is here to see Gandalf."

Aralee said and Theo snorted rolling his eyes.

"Get out of my face."

Eva said glaring at Theo. He was tall and bent down a little so he glared back face to face. Eva growled softly trying to sound ferocious.

"Great."

He said sarcastically and Aralee continued walking.

"Take her to him."

Theo stood straight up and sighed as if saying why me.

"Yes ma'am."

He said. His voice was so deep. It was rather attracting.

"So you have earth magic?"

Eva asked and he nodded. He seemed like an earthy person. Dark eyes, tanned, with nature.

"You are fire, right?"

Eva nodded and curiosity sparked in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her.

"The way you act. Short temper along with being short. It is nice to know there is another Elemental."

Eva tilted her head. This dude was pretty cool to talk to so why not make conversation. He had tried to kill her and the kid but it was as if to protect the lady so that was a little understandable.

"So we are elementals?"

He nodded and held out his arms for the boy.

"I will carry him. There use to be many Elementals. But, most of us got wiped out not to many years ago."

He took him from Eva's arms. She wasn't very fond of that but Eva let him but kept a close eye. Wow so there were a lot more people like her. She all of a sudden didn't feel so alone.

"That's amazing. You know Gandalf?"

He nodded.

"I am taking you to him. He is also like an Elemental but more based on any type of magic. His element's light, if you have not noticed."

He said as he started to walk the way the old lady was. Eva trotted behind him, he was like power walking. Ugh, tall meanie butts walk to freaking fast!

"Where is he?"

Theo looked at Eva from the corner of his eye then said,

"He is up here."

Eva smiled as they came closer to a tiny looking camp. White tents were pitched up everywhere and people were wearing white cloaks, everyone was.

"Why is everyone white? Where's yours."

He burst out into deep laughter, his head held back as the boom filled the air around them. He was a loud laugher but it was so light heartening.

"It is suppose to mean pure. But, me, wear that?"

He asked laughing. Eva didn't find it funny but he would look gay in a big white cloak and Eva wasn't going to complain about him being shirtless.

"Earth is not so clean, its got dirt and is natural. Pure white is not me."

Theo pointed to a tent.

"Gandalf is in there."

He said as he put the kid over his shoulder and Eva looked at the kid and then at Theo. He smiled softly. The boy's head rested on Theo's upper back.

"I will not hurt the kid."

Eva nodded and dashed to the tent that was directly in front of them and bolted through the tent's doors. She stopped quickly inside as the tents flaps blew inward. Eva froze in place as she looked at the chair in the corner of the tent. Long white hair, blue eyes, white cloak, a white staff.

"Gandalf."

Eva whispered and the old wrinkled man looked in her eyes. His eyes lit up and he smiled pearly whites.

"It is good to see you again Eva."

Eva ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're really alive."

He chuckled and patted her back. Tears filled Eva's eyes/

"Yes, now we need to find the others."

Eva backed up and he stood up. He seemed so much stronger and pure. It was weird but Eva felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He wasn't dead. Gandalf walked out the tent and tossed something back at her.

"I kept it."

Eva caught a little leather bound book in her hands. It was the one of her mothers. She really hadn't needed it, is that why Gandalf took it? To prove that? Someone else could use it more than her. Eva ran her hand over the cover. Theo came into the tent and looked around till he saw her.

"Gandalf is getting ready to leave."

Eva looked up and nodded. Theo seemed a little down when he said that.

"Where's the kid?"

"He is In the healer's tent. I think they are going to make him and Elemental."

Eva looked down at the book and handed it to Theo.

"Give it to the kid, he needs it more than I. And, Thanks, for bringing me here. And not killing me meanie butt."

Theo looked at her with a confused gazed but snapped out of it and patted Eva's shoulder.

"I have not known you long but you better come back and visit me. And I was not going to kill you."

He said smiling and Eva nodded turning away and walked off seeing Gandalf looking back.

"You are still slow."

Gandalf shook his head and started walking towards the woods. The big woods. As of now they were in a clearing. A pretty one at that. A stream running through it. Mountains in the distance.

"Wait!"

Eva ran to him and started power walking behind him. Her tiny legs could barely catch up to his. He kept walking his pace and finally Eva ran to catch up with him.

"I'm short which means I have short legs which means I cant walk fast!"

She yelled and he just laughed.

"You are about the size of a dwarf."

"Gandalf!"

She yelled and punched his arm. Course it didn't hurt him/ Eva shut up as soon as they entered the woods. This place scared her. Roots came up out the ground almost as tall as she was. There was no sun here.

"The others are in this forest."

Gandalf said and Eva nodded.

It felt like hours till Gandalf seemed to stop. Eva stopped a good ways behind him and he cast a spell of bright light as he blocked attacks.

Eva's eyes got wide. Was it orcs? She drew Silverwind out from the sheath and walked closer to Gandalf.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Gandalf said as he held the bright lightened staff in front of him.

"Where are they?"

A male's voice asked. It sounded so familiar.

"They passed here the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Gandalf was confusing here. Hobbits? Oh gosh was it Merry and Pippin? Frodo and Sam? She missed them so much.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

The same familiar voice said. Eva couldn't see past The bright light of Gandalf's. Eva went and stood right by his side and he started to dim the light till it was gone out.

Eva's eyes got wide as she saw who it was.

"Legolas."

She whispered and the blonde haired angel's blue eyes looked up at her. His eyes got wide as he stared at his past, the black haired icy blue eyed woman stood there. Legolas was socked and stuttered when he said,

"It can not be. Evangeline is that really you?"

(_Review please __J Hope you like it )_


	32. Chapter 32 At Last United

Eva couldn't believe her eyes. The person she never thought she would see again in a billion years was in front of her. Her eyes must have betrayed her. The angel's mouth was wide open and tears seemed to build in his ocean blue eyes that always drew her in. The once thing she wasn't scared of drowning in.

Eva hadn't even noticed the others were staring at them. Eva wouldn't have cared either way, she didn't heed them any attention. The person in front of her was all she cared about right now. She sheathed Silverwind and jumped down off the little ledge her and Gandalf were on and ran to Legolas, slinging her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. Eva clung onto him like dear life which she was almost ready to throw away. The empty feeling in her chest was gone.

"You're alive."

Legolas stuttered. Eva nodded tears coming to her eyes as he put his arms tightly around her. Legolas kissed the top of her head and his chest quivered. She could feel his toned chest underneath his clothes. She felt safe in this man's, well elf's, arms. Kind of a sappy way of putting it but that was how she truly felt about him.

"Where were you?"

Eva squeezed her eyes shut tight as the image of all the black soot and white bone mixed soil was under her, the black castle of Sarumon, Careonnyn standing in front of it telling her to close her eyes. The orc hitting her in her face and slinging her across the room to Sarumon, Silverwind's egg.

. Legolas realized her grip around him had gotten tighter and her knuckles were turning white from clenching her fist so hard. He looked down at her. Her hair was shorter and only to her shoulders. Her frame seemed thinner, she had a pretty bad scar on her temple, her eyes seemed to be dulled again, she seemed stronger, but yet something else seemed different about her.

"I will kill them for what they have done to you."

Legolas growled under his breath. Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf watched the two in silence. Gimli's eyes started to water a little as he watched the two unite again and he whispered.

"What happened to her?"

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. Sorrow filled his eyes.

"That I do not even know the answer to and it is not my right to ask her. She probably went through more than even I."

Gimli looked down at the ground then back up to Eva. He bit his lip and walked over as Aragorn got into a conversation about how Gandalf was alive. Gimli would never feel so strongly bonded to an elf, yet these two made an exception. Over a little period of time, Legolas had become his greatest friend and Eva like his own sister.

"Eva?"

Gimli asked and she let go of Legolas but he left his arm around her waist as if saying he wasn't going to let her go. As if he couldn't let her go. Gimli walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Eva wasn't much taller than he was so it was rather easy.

"We missed you lassie."

Eva smiled and put an arm around him. Gimli started to sniffle in Eva's white shirt.

"Ya'll have no idea how much I've missed you."

Eva looked around. Something was missing. Not something, someone. Oh god the hobbits. And that bitch face.

"Where are the hobbits? And, Boromir?"

She turned and looked up at Legolas and he closed his eyes. His lips formed a fine line then he finally spoke.

"We think Pip and Merry are dead. Boromir died protecting the hobbits. Sam and Frodo had to go their own way."

Eva's eyes started to tear. Dead? How could that be?

"Don't blame yourself for that too, Eva. You weren't here."

Silverwind whispered in Eva's head and Eva bit her lip. His voice sounded so sullen and deep like always. He could read her mind so easily He was calm like a summer breeze most the time. But, he could be as fierce as a tornado. Eva squeezed Silverwind's hilt tightly. Eva looked down at the forest floor covered with green leaves and roots trying to come from the ground.

"They are not dead. They are in Fangorn Forrest with company you would not expect. Do not fear for them."

Gandalf said softly and Eva's head shot up to look at Gandalf with a huge grin on her face.

"See everything's alright Eva."

Silverwind snorted.

"We must go."

Gandalf said all of a sudden. He was right though these lands would probably be swarmed soon too. Eva looked up at the tall trees that let no sun come in. At least she was with the people she belonged with now. Where ever the Fellowship was, was her home now. She couldn't get back to the place she was raised, and be a Captain on the police force anymore, she really didn't even want to now. Eva bent her head down and closed her eyes, praying that the hobbits were well.

"I swear on my life, no matter what the cost may be. I will protect the Fellowship with my life, sword, anything. I will not let someone else I am close to die around me again. "

Everyone had started walking now except her and Legolas. He was looking down at her with soft eyes, the ones she had been dying to see once more, and took his hand and turned her face towards his. Legolas leaned in but stopped right when his lips were at hers.

"I have no idea what I would have done if you did not come back to us. Losing you was the scare of my life, Eva."

His breath smelled like a mint along with his forest scent. Eva hadn't ever felt so strongly towards someone till now. He was perfect. She didn't deserve something so pure like this. Legolas pressed his lips to hers and held them there. Eva melted and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back yet wanting to go father. He was like a drug, oh so addicting. His long blonde hair entangled with her hand, his muscular body pressing against her frame. She wanted more. Legolas pulled her closer and had his hand pressed on the crease of her lower back. Eva put one hand on the back of his head and lightly gripped his hair. He bit her bottom lip asking for permission but luck wasn't on their side today.

"Come on Love Birds."

Gimli yelled and Legolas pulled back almost breaking the spell. Eva was breathless and swore under her breath at Gimli as they started walking ahead. Legolas still hadn't let go of Eva.

"We have to go."

Eva struggled for the words that she never wanted to say.

"I do not want to let go."

Legolas said resting his forehead on hers. Silverwind snorted but Eva ignored him. He finally took his arms from around her and stood up straight. Eva watched his muscles move in awe. Eva yawned a soft yawn and Legolas looked down at her, sweeping her off her feet and into his muscular arms. Eva yelped and clung to his shirt when he did so. When he stopped moving she relaxed and her head was on his chest, her ear pressed to him. She could hear the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"You look like you have not rested in ages. Rest Eva, I will wake you soon."

Eva nodded and got comfortable in his arms. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Was she already in love with the prince?


	33. Chapter 33 Another Gift? Dag Dude

Eva woke up with Legolas' arms tightly holding her like a bride in his arms. Eva blushed madly and bit her lip. How did this elf still have the magic to make her blush?

"You are up Eva."

Legolas stated looking down at her. Eva smiled and looked around, trying to hide her blood red face. Gandalf was standing I n front of them whistling. He was looking as if to see something out in the opening. The forest surrounded them and mountains were in the background. A soft neigh came from the distance and Eva's eyes got wide as a gorgeous, pure white horse came prancing towards them, the horse's solid white mane flowing in the wind widely. He gave off an aura of freedom and wilderness.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Legolas said. Eva could feel every breath he took as she watched in awe as the horse stood in front of Gandalf. He had a broad chest and muscular for a horse. The tip of his nose was black. His neck was long. The perfect horse.

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses. And, has been my dear friend through many dangers."

Eva gasped softly as her eyesight sent a different vision. The pretty horse was gone and now Orcs killing mercilessly, on a day like this, exactly like this was what she saw. Men fighting for their lives and not prevailing, people she didn't know but it was almost as if she was in ones face. He had dark brown hair, kind of greasy, dark brown eyes. He was holding his side, and his hand covered in blood.

"Help my men. Men of Rohan. Edoras. Please!"

It was a whisper of desperation as an orc cut his head off. Eva's breathing was coming in short gasps. What was that? It wasn't normal. It was like this was happening now. It was like she saw what was going to happen but as in a few minutes time.

"Eva what is wrong?

Eva looked up at Legolas.

"Put me down. I'm going to scout ahead."

Eva jumped out his arms and started running into the opening but Gandalf caught her by the arm.

"Did you see something?"

Eva nodded and tore her arm from Gandalf and sprinted out.

"No, I just got you back!" Legolas yelled and started running after her but Gandalf stopped him.

"You underestimate her. She will be fine. You have a strong woman Legolas. She has a gift like her father. Foresight. Trust her. You will se her before the night is through."

Legolas stared after his lover as she stopped in the middle of the field and held her sword out in front of her.

Eva stared at Silverwind's hilt.

"Change."

She thought and a bright light surrounded the sword and kept getting bigger and bigger till finally it vanished. The white and silver giant stood in front of her.

"You know I rather like my sleep. Why must you keep waking me up when I am in deep slumber."

He thought in her head and Eva glared at him. He laid down and Eva climbed onto his back where the spikes that protruded from his spine weren't at, between his wings. She looked at his back and saw a section where his scales rose up slightly as if a handle to grab.

"Edoras."

She thought and Silverwind nodded. He seemed to know exactly where he was.

Legolas couldn't believe his eyes as Eva sat atop the big white beast. Gandalf smirked as the dragon stood up to its full potential height.

"Sarumon gave us the greatest weapon."

Gandalf whispered and Legolas stared at his as if he were mad.

"That thing could kill her. They are suppose to be extinct!"

Legolas yelled as Eva and the dragon took off towards Edoras. Gimli and Aragorn watched as if in shock and Gandalf turned around.

"Trust her. Now, We need to get your horses."

Silverwind soared across the sky as Eva held on tightly to the scales. Her thighs felt like they were going raw as Silverwind picked up the speed.

"I can do a little explaining now. Eva there aren't many dragons left in this world as you see, your people have killed most of us. We are considered to be the dangerous creatures on the planet until they realized we can be friends with your races. If a dragon chooses a person at birth, we normally represent the person's soul. I am white, for the wisdom and pureness you possess. Silver because your protective of what's yours but you can be a little greedy at times. I'm apart of you Eva. If you die, I die as well. If I die, you just lose apart of yourself. It is complicated in a way."

Eva bit her lip as her thigh's skin seemed to disappear onto Silverwind's scales. He snorted and stuck his neck out farther.

"There's the orcs."

Eva looked down to see men fighting for their lives; blood covered the ground as they were outnumbered. Silverwind took a nose dive and Eva screamed as when he go close to the ground he pulled up and changed back into a sword sending Eva to the ground on her knees and Silverwind beside her. She sprinted up and grabbed Silverwind's hilt and started fighting with the men. They didn't even seem to care she was a woman as long as she was on their side. She fought along side them as if they were comrades of hundreds of years. A huge group of orcs came from one side and Eva held her palm up towards them as her hand started to glow as if fire was heating up metal and a huge last went towards them, incinerating them all. Eva slashed at an orc behind her as he went for another human and slit his stomach open. A man yelled behind her as he beheaded an orc behind her, the sword so close to her own body. The orc's body fell over and Eva looked at her savior. He was tall, had almost a blackish-brown eye color, dirty, curly blonde hair, brown facial hair, dark red and golden helmet on. The nodded and went back to back as if reading each others mind.

"Who are you?"

His gruff voice asked.

"The Elemental saving your life."

Eva sheathed Silverwind and held her hands out in front of her as another wave of orc started to come in. She glared at them as her eyes got brighter. Fire danced at her fingertips as the men came rushing away from the orcs. Eva waited till they were all behind her and the orcs almost on them.

"Obliterate." She whispered.

Everything on the dark side stopped suddenly as the ground shook and a thin line appeared in a circle shape around them. One orc looked up from the ground and into Eva's eyes directly. She smirked as fire came up from under the ground through the cracks in the earth filling in that space where the orcs where, burning them to ash. The few that survived yelled and started running the way they came from.

Eva knelt on one knee and the man put her arm around his shoulder.

"Name?"

The man asked for and Eva panted.

"Evangeline Undomiel. You?"

She answered using Elrond's last name. She was his daughter bout time she started acting like it.

"Eomer."

He answered and Eva nodded.

"Men get her a horse now."

He ordered and a young knight came up leading a black horse to the two of them. Eomer picked her up and set her in the saddle.

"You are a tiny woman, yet brave. Without you the rest of us might now have survived."

Eva was looking around and saw two men lifting up another man with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes were closed and a crown adorned his head. It was the same man in the vision, only she hadn't gotten to him quick enough. Eomer turned to look at her.

"That is the prince of Rohan. The king will have my head for this."

He said the last part with his head faced towards the ground.


	34. Chapter 34 Things Get Heated

Eva stood next to Eomer in the castle of Théoden, in the realm of Rohan. Her pants she had been wearing were soaked through now with blood from her raw thighs. Eva had her arms crossed as Eomer had his head down as the young dead prince was brought in through the double doors of the great king's halls. Eva looked away as they brought him in on an old timey stretcher. The same old, cruel, evil presence that was in Sarumon's castle filled the air here. It was a vile feeling Eva couldn't shake off. A young woman with the same color hair as Eomer, light hazel eyes, and a pretty gown walked in front of the possessed looking king, Théoden. His hair was pale gold and matted, his head leaned over to the side as is his head was too heavy to pick up his beard reminded you of what Santa's would have looked like but it hadn't been brushed in Gosh knows how long,, and his eyes looked like he was the walking dead from a zombie movie. A man with such greasy black hair, a wide forehead with the showing of wrinkles in his face, dark blue eyes, cleft chin, and his lips formed a thin line. He reminded Eva of a snake. He must have been an assistant of Théoden or something. They both looked horrible.

"I see it is the well known Evangeline to walk through Théoden's halls."

The black hair man said, and it seemed to slide off his tongue with such ease, that it sent shivers down Eva's back. Eomer looked over to her and leaned over to her ear.

"That is Grima, be warned of him. The woman is Eowyn, my sister."

Eva nodded as he came closer and Eowyn looked at the king and knelt in front of his holding his wrinkled, dry hand in hers. Her eyes searched his face as if hoping to find something different. Her blue eyes scanned him over before finally speaking.

"My Lord, Theodred is dead….Uncle?"

Theodred must have been his son. The king didn't even flinch or his eyes show sorrow. He remained in his cold stone like state. Eowyn bit her lip as the king didn't move and she blinked trying to rid the water from her eyes.

"Will you not go to him?"

She asked and Théoden's head just turned slightly and Eowyn's eyes widened.

"Will you do nothing?"

She shot up to her feet and ran out the room crying. Eva glared at Théoden as Grima came closer to her. His teeth seemed to be rotten and Eva did everything not to puke. Grima was about to say something when Eva interrupted him.

"You know, that was a sick asshole move you made Théoden."

She glared and Eomer looked at her like she had just lost her head. Which, she might have just did.

"You're son's dead and you do nothing but sit there!"

She yelled and Grima tried to get in Eva's face but Eomer stood in front of her.

"She is the one who saved most of us. Back up Wormtounge before I make you."

He gripped the hilt of his sword and Grima smiled.

"Lord, your nephew has been most disobedient lately; I think he should be punished."

Eva gasped and Eomer's body became tensed. Théoden only nodded and smirked. The evil feeling Eva had been getting became worse. She looked back at the king's eyes and everything became clear. Behind the glassiness and haze of them Eva could see the evil eyes of a man she never planned to be in front of again. Sarumon.

"I banish thee from Rohan, or either death penalty will be laid upon you."

Grima said viscously and Eomer glared and turned around to Eva. His eyes full of fear and hatred towards the person in this room was easy to read.

"Be careful Elemental."

He whispered and quickly walked out the double doors, pushing them open with such force it was like he wanted to break it down. Before they shut Eowyn ran out with her brother probably to wish him well and Grima walked out the halls down some other corridor. Eva had no idea where or anything but she knew she was standing in front of this cruel evil man that needed out of this place. Or he would destroy everything.

"Wow, Sarumon, having to take over the lives of humans now?"

Théoden sat up straight smirking and gripping the arms of his thrown tightly.

"You are nothing I expected. You will die on the side you choose. I will make sure of it and your old friend is coming to pay you a visit."

The only thing she could think of was the Shadow. So he hadn't somehow magically died. Eva's eyes held a tint of fear and Théoden's body grinned. So he was under the control of Sarumon.

"Guards! Seize her!"

He yelled and Eva's eyes got wide as three guards ran in the halls and tried to grab her and take her down. Eva threw a punch in ones face breaking his nose badly. He backed up yelling, holding his nose as blood ran down his face. The other two had gotten behind her and pulled her arms behind her back tightly, almost pulling them out of joint. Grima had come back into the room and whispered into the king's ear.

"…..are here."

Was all Eva could hear as one of the guards pressed down on Eva's pressure point. She didn't even think they knew about that in this ear.

"Where is Silverwind, Eva."

Grima asked coming closer to her. Eva took a deep breath and yelled.

"Legolas!"

The door opened and everyone in there looked towards the door while Grima ran to sit beside Theoden. Gandalf came in being led by Legolas as if he couldn't walk, and Aragorn and Gimli walked in. Eva let out a sigh as she saw they were okay. Legolas looked over to where Eva was, now on her knees with the guards holding her arms behind her back. She smiled and Legolas had a murderous look in his eyes towards the guards.

"I will get you out."

He mouth to her.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Theoden King."

Theoden seemed as if he couldn't even hold his head straight now as Grima whispered something to him and Theoden's weakened voice filled the halls.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?"

His voice sounded so different a minute ago. It must have been Sarumon talking. Grima stood up and looked over everyone.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

He was walking towards them and Eva wanted to bust free from her binding guards and tackle Grima before he ever laid a finger on the fellowship. Especially Legolas. Eva tried to break free as he was almost in Gandalf's face, Eva could tell the white wizard wasn't happy either.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Wormtounge's eyes got wide and he started to yell.

"His staff!"

Everyone started running about and fighting. Legolas ran quickly over to where Eva was and tried to get her free, but the last thing Eva would remember when she woke was the guards elbow accidentally hitting her in her face rending her unconscious.

Hours past and Eva woke up on a soft bed with her pants off and bandages wrapped around her thighs. She had on new undergarments and a new shirt. She sat up and looked around. It was rather bland but it at least had its own bathroom. The walls were grey stone and the bed sheets and curtains a red and golden color.

"You are finally up, again."

A voice said coming from the bathroom. Eva looked over to it and saw a shirtless Legolas walk out. Eva gulped as he came closer. His abs were beautiful sculpted, his chest the perfect size, his arm muscles shown even though he was comfortable relaxed. He was wearing, regular pants he wore and sat on Eva's side of the bed stroking her face which was blood red now. All she could think about was how she wanted to see the rest of him and touch him. He hugged her tightly resting his head on her shoulder to where his lips touched her neck. He took in a deep breath.

"I am sorry I did not get her quick enough. I have missed you so much."

He breathed against her neck which sent chills down her back. Legolas kissed her there softly and brought his lips up to hers. He ran his smooth hands up her legs to her thighs carefully up to the bandages. Eva kissed his widely, putting her hand on the back of his head and started to lay back down. Legolas followed her lips and kissed her back just as fiercely. Eva wasn't expecting him to feel the same shock she did from him just even touching her. All these feelings, she couldn't let out for so long were all coming out in one moment for both of them. Things were going to get much more heated than this tonight.


	35. Chapter 35 Not A Wise Decision

Eva woke up sore and exhausted the next morning. She looked over to see Legolas under the covers with one leg sticking out off the side of the bed. He lay on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. Eva gazed at his soft, angelic face. His body rose and fell with a peaceful rhythm. Eva just had to smile; he looked like he had the innocents of a child yet the wisdom and authority of a man. Eva moved the covers off of her quietly and tenderly to not wake up Legolas. Eva didn't even want to move for that. She wanted to watch him sleep till he woke but she also wanted to know what had happened around this castle since she was knocked out.

She changed into some black leather riding pants and a loose fitting blue long-sleeve shirt but froze as she started sliding the shirt over her head, hearing Legolas stir. She turned her neck as the shirt hung on one shoulder to see if he was up. Legolas' muscular arms just grabbed for a pillow and hugged it tightly and smiled. She realized she had really fallen for this elf so soon, it was possible it was just lust, but would lust make you this happy?

Eva walked out the castle and stretched slowly, trying to get the stiffness out her muscles. She looked around as she had her arms above her head and saw Gandalf walking away from a newer looking Théoden. Théoden was on his knees with his face in his hands facing towards a mound with two, tiki-torch like, poles lit on fire. Eva lowered her arms and started walking that way. Soon after she started walking Gandalf passed with a blank look on his face.

"It would not be wise to see him in this state, Eva. It will tear you apart."

He warned but Eva didn't heed a word. She walked right down to where Theoden was on his knees. The land was pretty here, flat land then mountains starting in the near distance. Clear blue skies soared above them, yet the mood around this place was sullen and full of heart break. Eva grabbed Theoden's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"No man should have to bury his child."

He sobbed and Eva got down on her knees and hugged his neck. People need someone to lean on in a time like this. She didn't even know the man but it was Eva's nature to try and help. Always had been.

"He's in a better place, I assure you. He was a tough man, great leader. You raised him well."

He cried even harder when she said that. Eva just stayed quiet while he cried and softly kept hugging him.

"May I be alone? And I am sorry for what happened in my halls, I owe you more than I can even repay."

Eva let him go and stood.

"Yes, sir, you may. And, it's no problem. I wanted to help."

Theoden looked puzzled by her words but nodded and went back to looking at his son's grave. Eva sort of blamed herself from not getting there soon enough. She looked back into the distance to see a horse with two small people on it. A young boy from the looks of it fell off while the girl clung onto the black, matted horse.

"Children."

Gandalf said behind her making Eva jump.

"I'll get them."

She gasped and sprinted out to the horse, slowing down when she got up close.

"Hey honey."

Eva whispered and the little girl seemed startled.

Eva ran over to the boy and knelt at his side making sure he was okay. He was conscious but barely. He was too weak to even move. Gandalf got control of the horse and started leading it back to the castle. Eva picked up the boy and followed Gandalf quickly. They had to be related, blond hair, hazel eyes. Eva held the weak boy in her arms as she quickly walked back with Gandalf. The boy had his eyes open barely. Gandalf was now taking the girl into his arms as men took her horse to the stables.

"Angel?"

He asked and Eva's eyes got wide. That was the one thing she was far from being. Too much sin lay upon her shoulders to even be assumed as one. Eva looked down at the young kid and bit her lip.

"No, I'm Eva. I'll take care of you."

Was all she could muster to say as the boys eyes went shut again as they reached the huge double wooden doors to the king's halls.

"Open the door."

Gandalf said sternly and the doors were opened by the guards and Eva and Gandalf rushed to the dining halls. Legolas and Eowyn stood in the halls leaving their conversation to watch the two rushing in with what could have been mistaken as two bundles if not looked at carefully. The boy was slightly awake again now.

"Food."

Gandalf said as they walked into the dining halls and a guard hurried to get bowls of soup for the kids and Legolas and Eowyn came in. Eva sat the boy on the bench and was about to walk off to help the others get them food but the boy grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Please do not leave."

He whispered frantically, so Eva sat next to him and he clung to her arm tightly. Legolas watched intently as Eva tried to calm the boy down by playing with his hair and hugging him close. Eowyn was with the little girl doing the same.

"You're a tough little man, huh?"

Eva asked and he nodded.

"But I am not little, my lady."

"Just call me Eva."

He nodded and Legolas smiled his pearly whites at the sight. Bowls of hot soup were put in front of the kids and the boy eagerly let go of Eva and started eating quickly, like he was about to starve, which he might have been. His curly blond hair down past his ears slightly covered his eyes. Legolas walked over to Eva as Theoden came in and sat in his chair with his head in his hand as if trying to cover his sorrowful face as he sat down. Gandalf was quick to sit with him.

"You are good with kids."

Legolas bent down to whisper in her ear, sending chills down her back.

"I don't think I am."

She responded as Eowyn got up.

"They had no warning and were unarmed. Now, wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning everything."

Eva looked around and noticed the whole gang was in here now listening. Was another fight bond to happen? As soon as she asked that pictures of a fort came into her head, it was pouring rain and from what seemed like a huge wall a black swarm of creatures stood. Everything suddenly went back to normal and Eva made a huge gasp for breath. Only ones to notice this were the boy and Eva.

"We flee for Helm's Deep."

Eva stood up dramatically scaring everyone in the room. Aragorn went bugged eyed, Gimli had beer trickling down his beard, Legolas jumped back a good distance and Theoden but his hand on his sword quickly.

"No anywhere but Helm's Deep!"

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"And why do you burst out with this, Evangaline?"

Theoden asked with accusing eyes.

"How may I trust thee when you worked for Sarumon as well?"

He burst out.

"I would never work for that foul creature! You basically said you trusted me outside. If you go there, your men will be slaughtered!"

"My mistake."

He snarled and Eva's eyes got huge.

"We make for Helm's Deep by morn."

"You'll kill them!"

Theoden turned his back to her.

"If you do not comply I will punish you for disobeying my orders or exile you from my halls."

Eva opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as Theoden walked out. Gandalf stared at her and Legolas gripped her shoulder.

"What did you see?"

Gandalf asked and Aragorn and Gimli stood as Eowyn took the kids out, the little boy turned around to get another glimpse at Eva.

"You will see what horror is lain in front of us soon. Too soon."


	36. Chapter 36 Hard Head Idiot

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf walked swiftly to the stables on the left side of the castle as Eva went to the one on the right. She had Silverwind strapped to her side in his sheath.

"He's going to kill us all."

She thought as the deep voice of Silverwind filled her head.

"He thinks it's right. We can fight it Eva. We have many times before. Believe in us, believe in me."

Eva nodded as she went into the stables, and saw a man trying to gather his belongings quickly.

"Yes, my lady?"

He asked and Eva looked around at the horses.

"Is there a horse you can spare, I have a little money."

The man nodded and brought a young horse, maybe three or so, out. He was black everywhere except for what looked like a star on his chest and his muzzle white.

"Do not even worry about paying ma'am. You are the one that helped us right?"

Eva nodded and the man handed Eva the reigns.

"He is head strong, and built. He will take care of you but he will get his way. His name is Cleavyan."

Eva nodded and looked into the horse's dark brown eyes.

"I'll call you Clay for short."

She smiled and the horse snorted. Eva mounted him with ease.

"I hate these creatures."

Silverwind growled and Eva laughed for the first time in days.

"It is good to hear you laugh once again."

Legolas leaned against the wooden door frame of the stable, with his arms crossed. He wore Eva's favorite little smile, where his lips went up in the corners slightly. He pushed himself off the frame and walked over to her and the horse. Legolas took his perfect hand and placed it on the horse's mussel.

"Eva?"

He asked, just him talking still took her breath away probably always would.

"Can you promise me something?"

Eva nodded and Legolas hung his head.

"No matter what, promise to be safe."

He walked over to the side of the horse and grabbed her hand.

"Promise me that."

Eva nodded and squeezed his hand.

"We must be going now. I will see you in a few, my love."

He whispered and walked out at a slow pace. This is where the journey would get tough, and that Eva knew.

A few days had passed as the people of King Théoden's headed for Helm's Deep. Where demise lay that not even the best warrior of time would want to meet. Eva was riding Clay next to Legolas and his white spotted horse in silence. Gimli's horse shot off making him yell and fall off. Eva burst out into laughter and Legolas had a small smile come across his face, but fear still struck his eyes. Two men rode their horses in front of the group over a hill to where Eva couldn't see them and Legolas followed them.

"I will be back."

Was all he said and took off. Soon after the sound of growling and yelling reached her ears. She gasped and drew Silverwind from its sheath.

"What is it? What do you see?!"

Theoden yelled and Legolas could be heard grunting.

"A scout!"

He yelled and Eva slammed her heels into Clay and he dashed over the hill where Legolas was standing with his bow and arrow ready, his horse must have run back to the crowd. More riders came to join them, Gimli included who just couldn't ride and was on Legolas' horse. Legolas jumped onto its back behind Gimli. Wargs and their riders swarmed over a near-by hill getting closer and closer.

"Go with the woman and children, Eva."

He ordered but Eva shook her head and remained where she was.

"You cannot fight everything!"

He yelled and Eva held Silverwind up ready to fight. Legolas had a panicked look on his face as the wargs got closer.

"Eva!"

The riders all took off to meet the enemy head on. Eva was one of the ones dead in front. The men started screaming and the orcs on the wargs on the front line started yelling holding out their long lances. Eva knew she was bound to hit one so she quickly pulled Clay to the side when they got close but that still didn't get her out of harm's way. The lance deeply cut into Clays left side and he reared up in panic. Eva screamed and slid off and landed on her back. Silverwind lay next to her as a stampede of wargs and horses trampled around her. She quickly crawled to the place where she could have enough room to stand. She had drug Silverwind with her. Eva stood only to be knocked down by another warg quickly. Luckily he just kept growling and carried on. Eva's black hair had fallen from its ponytail and was all in her face. She was sprawled on her back but quickly jumped up on her feet just as a sword was coming at her. She threw Silverwind up in defense and looked at her enemy. A face she thought was long gone.

"Shadow!"

He was wearing a black cloak again with his face covered.

"Hand it over!"

He hissed and started sending one melee attack after another. Eva couldn't barely get a block in. He was stronger. He was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of a cliff, but Eva noticed that too late. She was trapped. Eva's eyes were wide with fear as he raised his sword for another attack. Eva could barely think but Eva finally found an opening. All she could hear was the sound of flesh being pierced around her and screaming as she dove and rolled behind the Shadow and he stumbled ahead as he missed what he was aiming for. The Shadow hissed terribly as Eva turned around smirking. Ha, she wasn't the one facing the edge of death now. Eva went to attack but the Shadow froze in place. Screaming was heard behind her and Eva quickly turned around to see a warg racing her way with Aragorn being drug behind it. The Shadow dove out the way but it was too late for her. Eva had her sword directly in front of her and the warg collided with it, piercing its chest deeply but with the force it was running it didn't stop. It fell forward pushing Eva over the edge along with Aragorn.

Eva's hand let go of the hilt as she plummeted down to the harsh river below. Eva could not swim for her life. Eva screamed the whole way down till she hit the water. Her head came up for a split second and she went back under.

"Silverwind!"

She screamed as she went up for the second time but as soon as she did she was sent back under and her head collided with a rock. The last thing Eva saw was the shimmering of something white and everything went black.

-----------------With the others

"Eva, Aragorn!"

Legolas yelled for the last time till an orc started laughing behind him. Sweat dripped from Legolas' brow as worry consumed him. He turned around to look at a half alive beast. The orc spit up blood and laughed again.

"They are dead…"

He could barely say his words but he laughed greatly with what air he had as he gripped onto what looked like something shiny.

"Where are they?"

Gimli yelled and raised his ax. Gimli glared at the tanned skinned thing and his beard reached to the orcs chest from being so close.

"Little Princess and him went off the cliff, a rather nice tumble. The Shadow certainly got a hold of the girl as well."

Legolas' eyes got huge and he gripped the orcs neck. The orc chuckled as its life lay in the hands of the elf before it.

"You lie!"

The orc laughed as he took his last breath. Legolas took a look at its hand and his eyes started to tear. Aragorn's necklace. He wasn't lying. The two people Legolas cared about most were dead. Gimli fell on his butt and stared at the cliff and Legolas pounded the ground once and then just stayed in that position.

"I told you not to fight, you idiot!"

He screamed almost as if Eva would hear him.


	37. Chapter 37 Can the War be Won?

"Rohan's blood will be spilt on this land! We go to war!"

Sarumon's voice filled Eva's head and she shot up from her deep slumber.

"Silverwind!"

She yelled as she panted for breath. A familiar man ran in and hugged her tightly.

"Shush."

He said softly and his muscles could be felt through Eva's shirt since he didn't have one. His black hair was longer than it was, down to his ears and shaggy now. He was even more built than he used to be.

Eva hugged Theo tightly and tried calming down. A head peeked into the room, with dark brown hair and light green eyes. It was the kid she saved at the town, the only survivor.

"Hey, kid."

Eva said somewhat happier than she was a second ago. Theo let go of her as the kid ran up to her. He still looked like the seven year old she saved.

"His name is Vanyar."

Theo said and Eva nodded as the kid hugged her neck tightly. She realized the book she had given him was still clutched in his hand. Theo gave a masculine chuckle that would have blown any woman off their feet.

"He takes it everywhere. You are the boy's role model."

Vanyar sat happily in Eva's lap. He swayed from side to side smiling widely.

"He is mute."

Theo said with a sound of remorse in his sexy voice. Eva looked up at him.

"Theo, war is coming. I need to ask the elementals if they will fight."

Eva was blunt and to the point and Theo was shocked.

"I do not know if they will comply. Maybe some of the men will though."

Eva nodded as another head popped in. A white shimmering one with silver designs and his Mohawk. Vanyar instantly knew what to do. He jumped out of Eva's lap and as soon as he did so Eva shot up and hugged Silverwind's mussel.

"He saved you and brought you here."

Eva squeezed him tighter and he grunted happily.

"You belong here not out there."

Silverwind thought to her and Eva let him go and kind of glared in a -don't-go-there- look. Eva looked back at Theo.

"Can we go now?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand while Vanyar grabbed the other. The holding her hand felt slightly ackward, not like Legolas holding her hand. He led her to another tent, but the camp wasn't near as crowded as last time and it was quiet. No white cloaks roamed around at this time.

When Theo entered the tent he bowed slightly.

"Sire Bragolcairion, Eva needs to speak with you."

It looked like a council was going on or something because everyone was in here. When Theo said most elementals had been wiped out he was serious. There were only fifteen in the room. Only three women. Aralee was one of them. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and stared with watchful eyes. The other two looked like they were in their thirties or forties. The men looked from Theo's age to a hundred.

Bragolcairion was the eldest and stood from their little sitting and looked at Eva.

"What they say is true. You look like your mother with black as night hair. What do you wish to speak with me?"

Eva smiled at the thought of her mother. The role model she would never know.

"Sir, war has broken out at Helm's Deep. Will you fight amongst man and elf once more?"

Bragolcairion looked shocked.

"Why should we fight Rohan's battles?"

Eva stepped forward and Silverwind stuck his head in to listen.

"They will die if you don't."

Eva's eyes showed exactly how she felt. Determined and fierce. Bragolcairion stared at her then smirked as everyone watched the two.

"Why should they matter to me?"

Eva gritted her teeth as the old man just had that freaking smirk on his face which she was about to rip off.

"Because if you don't then you're as cold hearted as the ice my mother could kill you with."

She growled and he grinned. He was extremely pale with steely eyes and no hair.

"Alright, you have convinced me. I will send four but only four. Water, Culcairiel, Earth, Theo, Darkness, Maltaruth, and Thunder, Firith."

The three stood and Theo stepped up to where Eva was. Culcairiel was tall and thin with really light blonde hair down to her butt and was around thirty or so. Her eyes were as blue as the Caribbean. Maltaruth was average height with blacker hair than Eva's with dark green eyes; he reminded her of a black cat. His hair was pulled in a short ponytail. He was around Theo's age maybe older. Firith was a different story, he had a mask over his face with only eye holes; it was white of course. His eyes were a shocking light brown with yellow flecks though. He had his arm around Culcairiel; maybe they were married.

"Thank you."

Eva said and walked out the tent with a look of accomplishment on her face and Theo gripped her shoulder and handed her a white cloak. Eva looked at it a while as he gave her a put it on look. Eva slipped it on and looked down and gave it a weird look. Eva hated all white clothes, but she also slipped the hood on.

"I will get the horses."

He said then dashed off leaving her with the others.

"So, we are protecting Rohan, ha figures."

Maltar is the nickname Eva gave him or Mr. Kitty. He had almost cat like eyes. Eva giggled softly and they looked at her like she was stupid. Theo came back quickly on a horse with four behind him. He was on a built chestnut mare wearing a cloak himself. It did make him look rather strange. His tan body against something so light.

Culcairiel, or Miss Barbie chose the pretty white mare with almost black eyes, an Evil but doll-like horse. Eva kind of shied away from it. Mr. Kitty grabbed the solid black one with the different colored eyes. It was rather wild looking if she would say so herself. Firith grabbed the paint and jumped onto it gracefully. He was going to be known as Mr. Electric. Eva laughed at herself, wow she could be childish. Eva was left with the buckskin with dark blue eyes, rather rare for a horse to start with. Theo smiled as the horse nudged her chest.

"Comatose really has taken a liking to you."

Silverwind stood next to Eva, towering over her, and snorted but quickly changed into his sword and fell to the ground.

"I hate horses!"

He hissed and Eva burst into laughter but quickly went back to seriousness and jumped onto Comatose's back but slipped off the other side barely catching herself. She cleared her throat and sheathed Silverwind.

"Are you ready, this is a war against thousands?"

They nodded and Eva nodded back. This war was going to be tough. Everyone fights a battle. But would they be strong enough to win this war?

"Yes you will, Eva."

Silverwind's deep voice filled her head. Eva pushed Comatose hard as he went into a galloping pace.

"We will be there at nightfall."

Theo yelled as he led the way to Helm's Deep. It was closer than she thought, but so were the orc.

Before Eva even knew it they were at the gates of a huge keep. Helm's Deep with black swarms close behind. The elementals rode up to the gate and Eva yelled.

"Open the gate!"

Some watchmen looked down and opened the gate for the five cloaked riders got off their horses and walked them in. Theoden stood in front of them.

"Who are you?"

His voice shook as the riders revealed themselves. Theoden gasped and Eva looked at the stairs to see Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli walk down with open mouths. Eva smiled.

"Men, elves, and elementals all fought together at one point. We come to help out once more."

Theo said and the others stood at attention along with Eva. Theoden looked Eva up and down.

"You look like perfect condition."

He stated in awe and Eva giggled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Eva's eyes got brighter at the thought and Legolas came down to meet her.

"But, you are dead."

He stuttered and Eva hugged him tightly and planted her head in his chest. His warmth warmed her body greatly. Legolas squeezed her back but then broke apart.

"Go to the caves."

He commanded and Eva laughed in his face.

"Sorry baby."

He looked down disappointed and gripped her hands as everyone watched.

"Oh kiss her already!"

Someone yelled and Legolas blushed almost as red as Eva. Eva leaned up to kiss him and turned around and looked back to look at the Elementals.

"Fight hard, you represent your element here. All of us combined will be deadly."

Their eyes held the intent to kill, which was exactly what they needed for this war.

"The war has begun."

Silverwind hissed as the sounds of battle horns filled the distance and thunder roared.


	38. Chapter 38 Fight For What You Love

Eva stood with Legolas, Aragorn, and midget Gimli at the Deeping wall overlooking the enemy. Men stood all along the wall ready to fight; elves behind them with bow and arrows ready. Thousands and thousands of orcs were stomping loudly closer and closer. It was a plague of death creeping up on Helm's Deep. Lightening scattered across the sky brightening everything up clear as day, but only for a second. Loud thunder followed not even a few seconds later. The Elementals had all been scattered among the men, the only ones in white robes. Aragorn walked off after he whispered something in Legolas ear then glanced at Eva. Legolas had a spark of something in his eyes but it quickly vanished as he turned his head back to the sight before them. Eva kept her eyes glued to what was ahead of her and had her hand on Silverwind's sheath.

"You ready, buddy?"

She thought and warmth was sent through her hand from the hilt.

"I'm ready to be covered in the blood of the beast!"

He yelled in anger in her head and Eva cringed.

"Not so loud, idiot."

Silverwind snorted and rain started to fall softly then in an all down pour. Eva's solid black hair pulled in a tight pony tail was soaked in a matter of minutes. Water ran down her face, over her scars, as if trying to say what all these evil creatures had done to her. Eva ran her hand across the faded scar on her temple, then across her neck. She looked over to Legolas to see him glaring at all the uruk-hai and orcs.

"They all need to suffer for what they did to you."

Eva blushed a little. He said it so quietly, almost as If not for Eva's keen ears. Lightning flashed and the thunder roared like a furious lion as the beat of the beast's walking got louder. They stopped and started yelling and slamming their lances. The archers readied themselves for fire. Eva's eyes seemed to glow as the thought of an arrow piercing their flesh came into her mind. An old man accidentally slipped and let the arrow fly but got a deadly shot on one uruk-hai right in the neck.

Everything seemed to freeze. Both sides became utterly quiet as he fell to the ground dead. The uruk-hai looked back up to the Deeping wall and yelled a yell that could deafen anyone's ears. Eva covered her ears as they squalled. The Uruk-hai charged without mercy and the archers started letting arrows fly. Legolas said something in a language Eva didn't yet understand. She held her hands out in front of and they caught on a blue flame. She made a circle with her fingers and a huge ball was sent in the crowd. Waves of water, bolts of electricity, dark shadows, and vines could be seen shooting towards the enemy, killing many. Yet when one died it was almost like two replaced it.

"Send them this way!"

Gimli yelled as they were close enough to get ladders attached to the wall. The Uruk-hai brought crossbows out and began shooting people at the wall. Eva darted left when an arrow gazed her cheek. Her eyes widen for a moment. Many on the wall were shot and started falling over the wall or just off it. Some fell on the lances of the uruk-hai. Eva's breath caught short.

"Watch yourself idiot!"

Silverwind yelled in her head as the uruk-hai climbed over the wall. Gimli slung his ax into the first ones head. Blood splattered all over him, but that seemed to be what Gimli wanted.

"That is one!"

He yelled and Eva started dancing with Silverwind. Twirling around slashing ones stomach open and stabbed another through the heart.

"Right!"

Silverwind yelled and Eva swung her sword to the right beheading another. Eva went to one knee so quick it was almost a blur as an orc slung his sword at her head and went tumbling over her. She held Silverwind straight up so the orc tumbling over was vertically cut in half. Eva went to stand back up again but an explosion of the wall sent her flying in a different direction. Eva landed with a hard thud and skidded back a few feet before she completely stopped.

Her white robe now had scuff marks and gashed in it. She groaned and pushed herself back up with a lot of force onto her hands and knees. Luckily Silverwind had landed next to her. Eva's body ached like a thousand needles prickling her skin. She lifted up her head but shot back onto her butt and screamed as she stared into the hazy brown eyes of a decapitated head. It was from one of the men she had previously been standing next to. She scrambled to her feet and leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She wanted to hold onto the wall for dear life.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Eva."

She turned her head to see the yellow snake eyes of someone she never wished to see again, but no matter how hard she tried his death would not come.

"Shadow."

Eva whispered and grasped her shoulder where he had stabbed her the first time they met with the morgul blade. Scars littered her body from him already.

"Eva."

He hissed and Eva bit her lip as she looked down at Silverwind who lay on the ground silently.

"It is about time I got what belongs to me back, both the power you have and the dragon."

Silverwind growled as the Shadow looked at him. Eva's eyes got wide as the Shadow made a dash at Silverwind. Eva's legs automatically bolted towards Silverwind and dove for it, grabbing the hilt. She did a summersault as she grabbed the hilt and jumped quickly slung him up to defend herself from his sword while she remained on her knees.

"I will get what belongs to me!"

His cloak covered his scorched, rotten face, but those hideous eyes could be seen from anywhere. He sent chills down Eva's back. Eva gasped and used her strength to push his sword off Silverwind and he sent a gust of wind to knock him off his feet.

"To the Keep!"

Someone yelled loudly as Eva stared at the Shadow. He quickly flipped onto his feet and sent a wave of fire. Eva threw her hands up and blocked the attack.

"You are not going anywhere!"

He yelled as he came right behind the wave and started throwing melee attacks at Eva. She blocked one after another, but they were coming so fast. Eva felt herself slowing down as she wore down. Everything seemed to slow down as the Shadow swung towards Eva's side. She couldn't get Silverwind around quick enough. Eva saw blood splatter on Shadow and on the ground. She could even see sweat drip down her nose slowly and everyone running as if in a movie behind Shadow as she fell to the ground. Silverwind slipped from her hand and she hit the ground with a thud on her back. Everything was numb and she felt like she was getting colder. Everything was getting blurry as she watched the outline of the Shadow reach for Silverwind. The dragon was saying something to her but she couldn't comprehend. Memories of the Fellowship, Merry and Pip saying bitch of all things, the other night with Legolas.

The Shadow grinned as he went for Silverwind's hilt but when he touched it, he screamed in pain. Silverwind quickly changed into his original for with his cute Mohawk. Silverwind didn't look that cute right now though. All his fangs showed as he stood over Eva snarling at Shadow.

"Eva!"

A voice yelled and the Shadow growled.

"Another day then."

Eva saw even with blurry vision him grin evilly then vanish. Someone new leaned over her body and she could make out Silverwind's body vanish as turned back into a sword.

"Eva, do not go to sleep."

The voice was as soft as summer breeze. Eva tried to make out the outline but couldn't. She just stared at the blurry figure as she felt colder and colder.

"Water heals better than anything."

The voice said then whispered something under her breath. It felt like her whole body was on fire then especially where she had been slashed. Eva screamed a high pitched squeal then she went deadly quiet.

"Was I too late?

The voice asked and Eva opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and the sky was turning pink from the sun. Eva looked up to see who her savior was. Long blonde hair, gorgeous eyes. Legolas? No.

"Culcairiel."

Eva whispered and Miss Barbie smiled.

"The one and only. About lost you there, you have been out here since the war started."

She stated and screaming could be heard from every direction.

"They are riding out to meet Gandalf."

She informed Eva. Eva started feeling like she was getting warmer and looked down to see Silverwind.

"You about died there, idiot."

Silverwind thought but there was a sense of sadness in his voice or fear.

"Let's get you back to the others. They are worried sick. I got lucky to find you."

Culcairiel picked Eva up softly. For a Barbie she had a lot of muscles.

"Legolas."

Eva thought, and that was the last thing she thought about before she almost died and the last thought before dozing off.


	39. Chapter 39 Do Things Never Calm Down

Eva sat Indian style in front of an elderly man. There was a fire between that that danced in front of their faces. He was dark skinned like Theo, but forest green eyes. His face had deep creases and small holes in it with a huge scar across his forehead. His arms were moving in a weird pattern at the rhythm of the fire and his eyes closed.

"You are a Dreamer, as we call it."

It was a statement not a question. Eva stared at the man intently with the blaze of the fire sparkling in her eyes. He brought his hands together, palms up, almost like a cup.

"You will not like what you see this time. Elves get power through great spirits. But, it is not always good."

He spoke in a deep accent with his very deep masculine voice and opened his eyes slowly. Eva tilted her head slightly in confusion. What was a Dreamer? Who was this man? Where was she? Where was everyone else? The man got up and walked over to Eva placing two rough hands on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes and trust in your dreams. Believe in the Undomiel Gift."

The hands seemed to disappear as Eva closed her ice blue eyes. The floor felt like it vanished underneath her and she felt like she started to fall. A scream erupted from her mouth as she felt a huge impact on her side. Almost as if someone swung a bat and hit a homerun off her. She slid across something hard and rocky, feeling her body being scraped up. Eva's eyes shot open and the sight that filled her eyes was nothing but orcs, uruk-hai, humans, and other foul creatures fighting. Screaming was all that could be heard besides the clashing of metal and blood splattering. Eva painfully got back up to her feet quickly and found what had hit her. A dark cloaked figure started walking towards her, with nothing visible but black under its cloak. A troll was right behind it. Rough, cracked brown skin with a scrunched up, ugly face and small beady eyes. The troll must have hit her with the club it was carrying. The black figure got closer and closer, he was unlike the Shadow because his eyes didn't shine and he was taller and leaner. It held a blade in front of him, black and curvy all the way to the end. Eva looked behind her to see Aragorn on the ground screaming.

"Eva, run! Don't protect me! It is a Nazgul! I can handle it!"

Eva turned around to face the figure in terror. A Nazgul is what put Frodo in the state he was in when she first met him. She couldn't run. Eva felt like a bird caught in a snake's trap. Petrified in fear. She hadn't even realized a sword was penetrating all the way through her stomach.

"Eva!"

A familiar voice screamed. Just the sound of his voice brought her peace, even though the voice was horrific sounding.

"I will protect what I care for, even if it's the death of me."

The words filled her mouth without a second thought. Almost as if she was being controlled. Blood trickled over her lips and down the side of her mouth. She started to fall backwards seeing a huge black gate and an eye of fire as her world started going black.

Eva shot up screaming, drenched in cold sweat. Her head pounded, her body shook, and nothing was clear. Her choppy hair clung to her face as she felt someone touch her and she went to claw them with her short, bitten fingernails.

"Eva!"

She heard over the loud thumping. She was thrown back against something soft but something heavy was on her chest and pushed her hands down in a restraint.

"Eva!"

The voice yelled loudly and Eva's panting started to calm down, the thudding got quieter, and her vision got clearer.

Theo was pinning her down on the bed, his deep brown eyes full of concern. He squeezed her wrist tightly as he looked her face over.

"Theo?"

Eva's voice cracked and was barely audible as she chocked on her tears. Theo jumped off her quickly and pulled her in a hug before she could move the slightest bit.

"We thought you died."

He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Eva stiffened up as Theo held her.

"Where's Legolas."

"He is fine do not worry bout him."

Theo's voice cracked as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"How can you love him?"

He randomly yelled as he let go of her. Eva was startled and tears ran down her face.

"He's my everything."

Eva whispered.

"He is your everything? You must not mean much to him! He about let you die today!"

Eva shot out of bed shaky and slammed her foot down.

"He couldn't get there."

Theo threw his hands up.

"He will never care like I have started to about you!"

Eva didn't know what to think. She sat on the bed while Theo tried to rip his hair out. Eva saw his muscles tense as he paced around.

"He doesn't care, Eva! Do you really think he's going to be there for you when this whole thing is over. You are just a toy on a trip to him."

Eva's heart felt like it had been stabbed. Would Theo lie to her? Was her friend trying to turn her against Legolas and hurt her? Theo dropped to his knees in front of her and placed his forehead against her knee.

"Eva, please."

Theo begged. Eva's head spun. Was she dreaming again? The door was pushed open and someone barged in.

"Get away from her, Elemental!"

A harsh voice said in a calm but deadly tone. Eva's head shot over and saw Legolas standing there with his blonde hair pulled back and in a simple training outfit. Theo shot up off the floor and threw a punch at him. Legolas caught his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. Theo yelped in pain.

"Legolas please!"

Eva begged and quickly covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Legolas had fire in his eyes, he was so outraged.

"Don't you ever try to brain wash Evangeline!"

"Legolas!"

Eva yelled and he let go of Theo and he hit the floor with a thud.

"How can you stand up for this lying trash."

Legolas hissed as Theo stood up.

"You don't care for her!"

He yelled and Legolas punched him in the face. Theo stumbled back but regained his ground and charged at Legolas hitting him in the stomach and slamming him into the corridor hall outside the room. Eva quickly followed. The two pulled apart and stood up glaring at one another panting. Legolas pulled out a dagger and Theo a small knife.

"Guys stop it!"

Eva yelled and they both looked at her frail form standing in the doorway. A lot of people were now watching from there rooms. Aragorn pushed his way through the small crowd and grabbed Legolas as Firith grabbed Theo. The men struggled against their restrainers.

"If you ever let this happen to her again,"

Theo's eyes hardened.

"I'll kill you."

He stated as Legolas was drug off one direction and Theo in the other. Eowyn took Eva's arm.

"Come on, My Lady. Lets get you into bed."

She whispered and drug Eva to the bed and covered her up.

"Sleep well."

She said tucking her in and left. Eva slept none that night.

_Sorry it took so long to write : ( I had writer's block. But, hope y'all like it. Please review. :D _


	40. Chapter 40 Be Careful What You Wish For

Eva had lain in bed, curled up, for what seemed like days. Legolas had gone off with the others to Sarumon's castle while the Elementals went back to their camp. Without, Theo. He refused to go just yet. Every night he would come to Eva's door, hidden by the darkness of night, to try to get Eva to talk to him. Eva never said a word, as his pleading whispers came from the other side of the door.

"Eva, please. I am sorry."

He would pound his fist against the door then give up and go down to the stables. Eva couldn't believe something like the other night exploded the way it did. Was Legolas mad at her for trying to stop him?

Eva gripped the sheets till her fingers turned white. Silverwind, who was laying on the other side of the bed as a sword, couldn't even reach out to her. Eva's head was just tossing and turning rapidly.

Eva's door swung open by an overly happy Eowyn came in, cheesing like mad.

"They are back!"

She exclaimed then ran out from the doorway.

"Legolas."

Eva's thoughts raced as she ran out the room. Not in the best form though, all her muscles were stiff and cramped. Eva dashed through the corridors till she was outside. It was dusk now. Wow, how time dragged. She looked towards the main gateway, overseeing miles of stretch of Rohan and the mountains in the distance. She looked down and finally saw what her eyes awaited. Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Pip, and Merry. Eva squealed with delight and sprinted to the group.

"Eva!"

The hobbits yelled as Eva ran up. They both chose a side and squeezed her. Eva's eyes lit up as she hugged the two midgets.

"I missed you!"

Pippin yelled and the others laughed at the three. They let go and looked at each other.

"When you two love birds going to say something huh?"

Merry asked and Legolas turned bright red. Eva looked down for a second, scared he was mad about the other night. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli smirked.

"Trust me, you are all he talks about."

Aragorn said as his smile broadened. Legolas walked up to Eva and wrapped his arms around her. Eva sighed in relief. This was much needed for her. She thought she was going insane. She rested her head on his chest taking in his forest smell. She always loved his sent, like pine and forest.

"If I were to die tomorrow, I couldn't be happier."

She thought as Legolas kissed her forehead. Everyone had gone to get ready for the night feast, leaving the two in front the giant stone gateway. Eva believed in never letting someone becoming her everything again, because when you lose them you lose all you have. But, with Legolas, somehow he made himself everything that was important to her. No Theo, could ever ruin that.

"Let us go to that feast now, I am rather famished, my love. I would rather go up to the bed chamber with you alone, though."

He said and Eva blushed like mad. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the main all just as everyone had made a toast, honoring the dead at Helms Deep. Legolas wrapped his arm around Eva's waist as the party got started. Men started drinking as the women hosted for them.

"Would you like anything to drink, Lady Eva?"

One asked but Eva shook her head no.

"I'm not a drinker."

She stated and the woman nodded. Legolas kissed his lovers cheek.

"I will be back. I have a drinking match with the dwarf. I promised."

Eva giggled as Legolas went in search of his best friend. Eva turned around to head back up to the room the fellowship would be in that night but bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She said and looked at the person who she ran into.

"Eva, please talk to me."

Theo begged, grasping her wrist hard. Theo glared at him trying to get the point across to him to let her go. Theo's dark eyes were so pitiful, full of sorrow and pain.

"I am sorry. But, please do not treat me in this manner."

Eva looked down as he begged. Merry and Pippin's singing filled the King's hall. Her eyes brightened up as he hands started getting excruciatingly hot. Theo still kept his grip.

"Eva."

He begged. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose.

"Theo."

Legolas voice rang and he let go. Legolas walked up to Eva grabbed her hand and started walking off with her being pulled behind him. Eva just gladly followed as he walked towards the room everyone was staying in. He opened the door, trying his best to not just rip it off the hinges. He let her go and murmured curses under his breath.

"I hate him!"

He exclaimed while he was in front of her but Eva stepped up and grabbed his face within her hands pulling him into a kiss. She licked the bottom of his lip begging for entrance, and he gladly allowed it. Legolas pulled her close as they stepped backwards against the wall. He pinned her arms to the wall taking his anger out in the kiss. Which, Eva didn't mind at all, she liked this rough side of Legolas. No one really ever saw him this way. He kissed her jaw line then moved her black choppy hair away from her neck and kissed it. He ran his tongue in small circles on her collar bone making Eva bite her lower lip.

"I think I interrupted something."

Aragorn's voice said and Eva and Legolas broke apart immediately. Legolas cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"No, it is fine."

Aragorn smirked and went outside to the balcony to oversee Rohan. Eva burst out laughing. Legolas turned around and smiled at her.

"Too bad we couldn't finish."

He smirked.

"Ooh, naughty elf now are we?"

She giggled and Legolas walked over and kissed her lips softly.

"You should get some sleep. You look like you have not slept in days."

It was true. She had lain awake thinking for hours on end since they left. Her hair was tangled up and bags under her eyes. Not too charming that's for sure. She nodded.

The room had one bed and many blankets and furs on the floor for everyone to sleep on. Legolas lifted her up and then knelt down next to one and laid her down.

He bent over and kissed the tip of her nose as he covered her up.

"Legolas never leave me."

Eva whispered as his ocean blue eyes met her ice ones. After all this time she still wished she could just drown in them eyes.

"I promise. Even if you leave me, I will be the one you can always come back to in the end. You are my one and only, and that is not something you just throw away."

Eva smiled. She was lucky to have someone like him. To love and to cherish, till death do they part.. Or something traumatic.

"Sleep, love."

Eva closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

"I see you."

Something evil whispered.

"Pippin!"

Merry yelled and Eva shot up as she recognized the voice. She looked up to see Pippin holding a bowling ball looking thing with an eye staring right at him. He was moving around like he was in terrible pain. She shot up off the floor ripping it from Pippin's hands. The eye turned towards her.

"Eva!"

It yelled and it felt like she had been sucker punched in the face. She fell down screaming as the eye filled her head with images she didn't want to see.

Eva hit the ground next Pippin as Aragorn snatched it from her. He dropped it and it went rolling on the floor. Gandalf rushed to cover it.

"Fool of a Took."

He yelled as he turned around but both Eva and Pippin lay motionless on the ground. Legolas was holding Aragorn up as he stared in shock at the two. Gandalf ran to them and placed a hand on their cheeks. Trying desperately to get them up. Pippin stirred and jolted up in fear and drenched in sweat.

Gandalf looked over to Eva who's body was limp. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard and started screaming her name. But, in return he got no response.

"Captain!"

Eva woke up with her head still resting on her arms on the cool wooden desk. She rose her head and looked around. A picture of her and the short-haired blonde guy, Emmett sat on her desk.

"Captain, we have an emergency we need you now!"

A tanned-skinned, dark-haired, tall man stood in front of her. Theo? She wondered. He stood in uniform with a pin that looked like a shield on his shirt that said LAPD.

"McCathern?"

Eva's eyes shot open. No she couldn't be here, not back in Las Angeles. Why was she here again, it was almost a replay. That couldn't have been a dream. Where was Legolas?


	41. Chapter 41 Repeat

Eva's eyes scanned all throughout her office. What happened to the stone room filled with the fellowship and Legolas. Where was Silverwind? Where was the bowling ball, eye, thing. Was Pippin okay?

"Captain, are you alright?"

McCathern asked as Eva looked around in panic. Everything was on her desk just as she left it, her hair was long again; what was going on?

"Captain, we have an emergency we need to attend to."

McCathern said with his eyebrows arched as if he was staring at someone from a crazy house.

"What's the status?"

She asked jerking her head up to look at him. His dark tanned skin and his deep brown eyes. Just like Theo's.

"Ro-"

"Let me guess. Robbery. Five hostages. Threatened to be killed if we come close."

"Dang Captain , you're good."

Eva's heart dropped.

"I heard it on the radio a few minutes ago."

She lied as sadness filled her voice.

"Well, Miss Crazy Lady, if you've been looking for your gun it's on the floor next to you. Now hurry up!"

He said as he ran out the door to where the police cruisers were. Eva stared at her hands, the non-callused, nail bitten ones. Well she had wished to go home she got it. Guess that saying be careful what you wish for was true. So much for a place of dragons, elves, and fairy tales. But, how could a dream feel that real? It just couldn't have been a dream. Eva rushed up out her chair and grabbed her gun off the floor next her desk and hooked the holster to her belt. She ran outside to the cars and jumped in the one McCathern had running.

"Well, we will just make a fashionably late entrance."

He said with sarcasm and Eva laughed. She was back in her old blue uniform and back into her old life. Dang, she never realized what a bore her life was till now.

"What's the date today? I forgot."

She asked, just to make sure.

"June 6th, 2010."

He answered and Eva laid her head back on the head rest. The exact date she died or thought she died. She let out a small laugh.

"What is it?"

McCathern asked as he sped through LA with the sirens blasting and the radio going off with status updates.

"Forgot I have a dentist appointment."

She lied again and started watching California pass her by out the car window. She twirled her hands together as she looked in store windows and just watched the world pass her by with Kevin McCathern's driving.

"We are here."

He said as he came to a complete halt and jumped out the car. He pulled his gun out and went to stand by another officer. Eva gritted her teeth and jumped out the car with gun in hand. She could see into the building and the outline of the hostages. Looked like two suspects, five victims. Again. The building looked the same as it did last time, and there should be an air vent to her right. She looked around and found it. Exact same place as last time.

"I found a way to get in. I'll go through the air vent and take them out from the inside."

She said as she stood by McCathern and a few other officers. Kevin looked over at her with concern.

"Be careful Captain, please. You're careless and clumsy as it is."

Eva nodded as Kevin spoke the truth about her clumsiness and snuck around to the air vent she found on the side of the building and pulled off the cover. She slid her body in so she could crawl to where the victims where. Thank goodness for being so small. She was always a midget compared to Legolas. Eva stopped for a second and shook her head as tears threatened to come out. None of it was real.

"You can do this, Eva." She reassured herself

She crawled as quietly as she could, making tiny creaking voices. Finally she got to the room the people where in; the air vent came out next the victims. She quietly pushed it out and got next to one of them. It was a teenage boy, 6"3' or round there, shaggy black hair. Last time this kid had a lot of guts.

Eva put her finger over her lips to tell him to be quiet and pulled out her gun. She and the kid were behind some kind of desk, must have been an Insurance thingy or something, she didn't too much care.

With the loaded gun she snuck a peak at the two men who were yelling at this woman and her child. Eva's eyes got bright as her anger soared through her body. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. They were the same dogs she remembered. Talk about Déjà vu.

"Don't think I won't pull the trigger!"

Eva stood her ground, fearing what would happen next.

"Would you go through all that pain again. You can stay here in your normal life instead of war."

A small, familiar voice whispered. Eva's eyes got wide. Sarumon.

The woman yelled and covered her baby. Eva couldn't stand there and take that. Would shego through everything again, all that pain again, for where she ended up? The answer, yes. She abandoned her position and sprinted in front of the woman and the man pulled his trigger. Eva grunted as the bullet pierced her side and she ran in front of her instantly collapsing to the ground.

"What?" Number One, he shall be called yelled.

"How did a police officer get in here?"

"She'll die anyway. Keep the others quiet!"

The other man walked over to the hostages and the kid Eva told to shush jumped up and opened his mouth to say something, but the man shot him in his leg and he quickly fell down. Everyone started screaming again and the man raised his gun.

"Shut up!"

Number One headed towards Eva and pointed the Colt Revolver at her. Eva was panting, holding her side in so much pain that her vision was getting blurry. It was just as she remembered almost.

"You're a cutie. Too bad it ends this way."

His face was to blurry to make out. He was in all black. The pain was intense. So intense. Eva heard someone scream "No." Then the revolver went off, and Eva was sent into the dark abyss.


	42. Chapter 42 So Unexpected

A black cloaked figure stood in front of a white city carved into the side of a mountain. He was on a dragon looking thing, so ugly the statement "looks can kill" would be an understatement. Over the cloaked figure's hood was a helmet with a huge mouth hole and two small eye holes with spikes all around the top. Like it really mattered or not, it wasn't like you could see any of his face through it.

"Do not stop the attack till the city is taken. Slay them all."

It hissed.

Eva shuddered as she felt cold shivers everywhere she possibly could. That thing was going towards what looked like the white city she heard Gandalf talk about. Total destruction was close, too close for any sense of comfort.

"Open your eyes sweetheart."

A soft familiar voice rang in her ears, but yet, her eyes still remained closed.

"Wake up."

Saleen's voice whispered in her ears. She felt the warmth of her mother's breath against her ear as she spoke.

"Momma."

Eva mumbled, but as quick as it came, the warmth and presence of her mother was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and lay on a cold stone table. Definitely not something so grand to wake up to. Eva sat up and rubbed the back of her head; neither was a migraine the size of Middle Earth.

"Silverwind?"

She thought.

"Do not ever scare me like that again!"

Silverwind's weak voice was a soft mummer in here head. He sounded as wore out and tore down as she was.

"Where are the others?"

She thought, putting her hand on her forehead as if to stop the pounding in her head.

"They went off to the white city yesterday afternoon. The blacksmith's made you something in case you woke up. It's for me of course though."

He snickered weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"They left without me?"

Eva hollered and made a dash out the room; grabbing her white cloak that had somehow managed to be cleaned. She sprinted towards the sense of Silverwind's presence.

"We didn't think you would wake, I'll meet you at the stables."

When Eva finally made it, she was gasping for breath. She really didn't need to push herself in this state. She had to get to Legolas and the others as quickly as possible though. The white dragon stood next the stables like he said he would. He towered over them. He had something made of leather hanging from his mouth.

"They made us a saddle."

He said nodding his head so the saddle would move enough to catch Eva's attention shortly. Silverwind slung it back onto his back so Eva could fasten it quickly.

The saddle was made out of the toughest leather and materials the blacksmiths and crafters could find so Silverwind's scales wouldn't run through it so quickly. Unfortunately with the little time they had, neither of them was able to admire its handy work.

Silverwind got as low as he could for the short woman climbing onto his back. She sat herself straight in the saddle and clung onto his spike in front of her.

"All haste to Rivendell."

Silverwind turned his head to look at the elf on his back.

"Rivendell?"

"I have a favor to ask of the elves."

Eva said and Silverwind pushed off the ground and started flapping his gigantic wings as fast as he could. The wind and colder air made Eva shiver. She was going to ask the elves to make her a weapon, a weapon of the future with a lighter weight from lighter and better metal, with newer and better ammunition.

She knew the construction of a gun and gunpowder. Eva would give them the details on how to make it.

The next morning Rivendell was in sight. The normally long and dreaded journey from Rohan to Rivendell was shortened tremendously thanks to Silverwind's speed and agility. He landed right next to the blacksmith's shed. The hammering and sizzling of hot metal could be heard clearly. She pulled up the white hood of her cloak and ran towards the blacksmiths.

"I, Eva Undomiel, need to ask a huge favor of you."

She halfway yelled it when said it. The two blacksmiths turned around to face her. Eva's eyes got wide as the two twins, Elladan and Elrohir, looked at her. Elrohir glared at her.

"You have no right to use our last name!"

Elladan put his hand in front of him.

"She is our sister whether you like it or not."

He looked at Eva with concern in his eyes.

"What can we do to help?"

Elrohir looked to his twin like he had been betrayed but Eladan put his hand up stopping him.

"I need you to make me a gun, as quick as you can, with bullets, of course."

"Explain how to and we will have it done in hours."

Eladan said. That was one thing Eva loved about elves, they were so fast at everything. She gave them the instructions and he went to work immediately. Elrohir started a little slower begrudgingly.

"Eva!"

A familiar voice yelled. She turned around to see Elrond standing behind her with one hand on a tree supporting his self-upright. He was breathing hard like he had been running.

"Come here."

He gestured, gasping for air. Eva hesitated but walked over to him. He grabbed her arm and led her to a gorgeous marble walk way where trees lined it all the way down. The waterfall could be seen straight ahead with a balcony close to it. First thing Eva though about was this would be a perfect place to have a wedding at.

"In a time like this?"

Silverwind asked laughing. He was still with the twins watching them build the gun Eva asked for.

"Eva."

Elrond started taking a huge gulp.

"You cannot go to this fight."

He blurted and Eva was taken aback.

"What?"

"I cannot lose two daughters at once. Arwen is dying as we speak, for she chose the mortal life, so she could be with Aragorn. With the growing power of the ring, it is killing her."

"Where is she? Losing two daughters?"

Elrond's hands shook.

"She is in her room and in bed. If you fight with the others, you will die."

The sight of the black cloaked Nazgul in front of her with his sword going straight through her stomach came into her mind.

"So you've seen it too?"

She asked and he nodded.

"I'm Sauron's grandkid. I can be a good distraction for the eye, so Frodo can destroy the ring, and they need me and Silverwind. I make my own destiny. If I die then I do, but no one's going to predict MY future. No vision of mine or yours will determine that."

"You sound too much like my stubborn self."

Eva smiled but a tear ran down Elrond's face.

"You will lose the twins if you fight."

Eva looked at him with confusion.

"Elladan and Elrohir?"

He shook his head.

"No, the two you are carrying now."


	43. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I have had massive writer's block. I am in the process of editing some mistakes I found in my work from so long ago. So, a new chapter should be up soon. Love y'all, thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
